My Psychopath
by Aii-nim
Summary: [COMPLETED] Dengan senyum polosnya dia mulai menorehkan pisau kecil kesayangannya dipipi kanan temannya. Darah segar mulai menetes yang membuatnya terkikik senang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat darah sebanyak ini. Vkook/TaeKook. Rate M for mature content and murder things. RnR juseyooo
1. PROLOG

**My Psychopath**

~~

 **Prolog**

~~

"Akan ada anak baru di kelas kita? Katanya dia sangat tampan"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jangan sampai anak sakit-sakitan itu mendekatinya"

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia duduk sendirian dibelakang?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya"

" _Why?"_

"Eum.. Sebaiknya kau tidak mendekatinya"

.

.

.

"Aku.. Kim Taehyung.. Bisa aku tau siapa namamu?"

"Jung.. kook"

"Aku Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

.

"Jangan mendekatinya atau aku akan menjadikanmu **mainan** ku"

.

.

.

Dengan senyum polosnya dia mulai menorehkan pisau kecil kesayangannya dipipi kanan temannya. Darah segar mulai menetes yang membuatnya terkikik senang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat darah sebanyak ini.

"T-tolong.. lepaskan aku"

Dia menggeleng pelan mendengar permintaan temannya. Lalu senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya dengan tangan yang menorehkan satu sayatan lagi dipipi kiri _namja_ didepannya.

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak mungkin"

"Dia memang begitu, sejak awal-"

"Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu"

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang dari _cover_ nya saja. Seharusnya kau tau itu"

"Tapi-"

"Jangan katakan kau menyukainya?"

.

.

.

 **Cast:**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

And other BTS's members

.

.

.

 _Mystery, School's Life_ , _Hurt, Drama_

 **Rate: M !!**

 **Warning: YAOI;** _Beberapa adegan berbahaya untuk anak dibawah umur; Kekerasan dan Darah;_

.

.

.

Next or Delete?

I'll wait for your review

~~

 **Author's note:**

Aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya buat readers 'Love Ghost' karena aku blm bisa lanjutin. _Why?_

Ini sedih banget sumpah. Aku udh buat sampe ending dannnnn Laptopku keformat / _jengjeng/_ semua dataku ilang /jlebb/

Beruntung karena cuma ff 'Love Ghost' doang yang ilang, krn ff yang lain ada backupnya di flashdisk. Tapi lebih sedihnya lagi, aku lupa apa yang aku ketik dichapter-chapter itu jadii ya masih ... _/pukpuk/_

Dan ini aku bawa ff baru /padahal masih banyak utang/

Tentang psikopat semoga ada yang suka ehehehe karena aku emang suka dengan cerita berbau psikopat ehe

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa psikopatnya disini? JK or Taetae?

Don't forget to review oke?

Thanks

-Ai

-2017.06.12


	2. Chapter 1: BEGIN

Chapter 1

.

.

 **Begin**

.

.

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih dengan rambut dark brown dan _onix_ segelap malamnya menyusuri gang sempit ditengah rintiknya hujan. Bunyi cipratan air terdengar memenuhi langkahnya setiap kaki yang dilapisi boot coklatnya menyentuh tanah yang tergenang air. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang melewati gang ini, karena hari sudah malam ditambah dengan hujan yang turun cukup deras.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan seringaian dingin yang berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang polos. Gigi gerahamnya bergemelatuk mengunyah permen karet.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan ruko kosong yang tak berpenghuni. Tangannya terulur memegang bagian bawah _rolling door_ yang menjadi pintu masuk ruko itu lalu menariknya sampai setinggi tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit merunduk saat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam.

Siulan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat kakinya mulai menginjak satu-persatu anak tangga membawanya kelantai 2. Tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil pulpen _berwarna merah bergambar kelinci_ kesayangannya. Namun saat _namja_ itu menekan salah satu tombol di pulpen itu, sebilah baja tipis dan tajam muncul diujungnya. _Namja_ itu terkikik pelan saat melihat pulpen lucunya berubah menjadi pisau lucu yang menggemaskan.

Kakinya menendang pintu dihadapannya hingga terbuka lebar membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan tubuh terikat dan mata tertutup didalam sana sedikit terkejut dan ketakutan.

 _Namja_ itu mendekatinya lalu tangannya terulur melepas penutup mata yang sedari tadi menutupi pengelihatan orang itu membuatnya kini bisa menatap mata orang didepannya

"T-tolong..."

 _Namja_ itu terkekeh melihat orang yang kini berada didepannya seakan merengek putus asa. Ada perasaan senang yang memenuhi dada saat melihat orang didepannya ini mulai menangis ketakutan

"Kau menjadi mainanku kali ini" ucap _namja_ itu datar namun dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Suara jeritan ketakutan keras terdengar saat tangannya yang memegang pisau kecil itu terulur didepan 'mainan'nya.

 _Namja_ itu berjongkok dengan lutut kirinya menjadi tumpuan. Kini pandangannya sejajar dengan dada bidang orang didepannya. Seringaian kembali menghiasi wajahnya,

"Aku suka dada bidangmu" ucap _namja_ itu lalu mulai menorehkan pisaunya disepanjang dada bidang mainan didepannya.

Darah segar mulai merembes menembus pakaian orang itu.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar namun _namja_ itu tidak peduli.

Tiga jarinya terulur menyentuh dada bidang dihadapannya lalu masuk dan mengoyak luka yang dibuatnya tadi. Setelahnya, tiga jari itu memasuki mulutnya menimbulkan suara _cap-cap-cap_ berusaha merasakan rasa darah yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Darahmu manis" gumamnya lalu kembali menorehkan pisaunya sepanjang bahu kiri hingga perut orang itu.

Tidak ada teriakan lagi kali ini. Mungkin dia lelah lalu tertidur, pikir _namja_ itu santai lalu kembali menorehkan karyanya disekujur tubuh orang itu sambil sesekali tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Semua orang memandangnya takut. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya cepat-cepat memasuki kelas mereka saat mata mereka melihatnya.

Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, satupun.

"Aku bukan monster" gumamnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam.

Tangannya terkepal mencoba menguatkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh menangis, karena jika menangis semua akan menganggapnya lemah dan akan menginjak-injaknya.

Langkahnya berhenti diambang pintu kelas, kepalanya mendongak lalu matanya melihat semua temannya yang memberi jarak cukup jauh dengannya. Ini sudah berlangsung setiap hari selama setahun namun, setiap melihatnya dia selalu terluka.

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk dan kakinya kembali melangkah masuk menuju bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang di dekat jendela. Bahkan bangkunya dipisahkan sejauh dua meter dengan bangku yang berada didepannya. Dia benar-benar diasingkan.

Tangannya terulur mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pagi ini saat sudah duduk dibangkunya lalu membacanya sedikit mencoba mengusir rasa terluka dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Akan ada anak baru dikelas kita. Katanya dia sangat tampan"

Samar-samar dia mendengar perkataan teman didepannya, pendengarannya memang tajam. Walaupun jarak mereka terpisah dua meter, dia tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" temannya yang lain menimpali. Dia tetap terdiam sambil membaca bukunya dan pendengarannya tetap bekerja.

"Tentu saja"

Suara semangat teman didepannya membuatnya tersenyum kecil, bahkan mereka tidak bicara padanya.

Dengan kepala yang masih menunduk membaca buku, dia merasa salah satu diantara temannya menoleh kearahnya sebentar lalu berbisik,

"Jangan sampai anak sakit-sakitan itu mendekatinya"

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat menciptakan seringaian, lalu terkekeh kecil tanpa ada yang menyadarinya

 _"Aku mendengarnya_ "

Lalu ia kembali fokus pada buku dihadapannya.

.

.

Semua mata siswa perempuan berbinar saat melihat seorang siswa yang mereka ketahui sebagai 'siswa baru yang tampan' ternyata lebih tampan dari yang mereka pikirkan.

Rahangnya tegas, hidung mancung, kulit tan, rambut keunguan yang sedikit berantakan dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang mematikan. Benar-benar terlihat sempurna untuk seorang anak sekolahan.

Park _saem_ berdehem pelan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian muridnya. Matanya berpendar kepenjuru kelas lalu tersenyum tipis

"Hari ini ada teman baru untuk kalian. Bapak harap kalian akan berteman dengan baik"

Kepalanya menoleh kesamping melihat siswa yang berdiri disebelahnya,

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya lalu melangkah mundur sedikit untuk membiarkan siswanya memperkenalkan diri

" _Annyeong_..." Mata tajamnya mengedar menatap seluruh teman-temannya dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

"Namaku.. Taehyung.. Kim Taehyung" mulai terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa yang duduk didepan memujinya, namun Taehyung tidak peduli.

Matanya terkunci saat melihat _namja_ yang duduk sendiri dibangku paling belakang. _Namja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

Taehyung tersenyum, namun _namja_ itu hanya diam kemudian kembali menunduk membuatnya mengernyit.

 _"Kenapa dia duduk begitu jauh dibelakang?"_

Pikirannya sirna begitu saja saat Park _saem_ memanggilnya dan memintanya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang terletak dibelakang.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya sambil sesekali tersenyum saat teman-teman barunya menyapa.

"Aku Jimin" Teman sebangkunya langsung memperkenalkan diri begitu dia duduk disebelahnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kepalanya menoleh kebelakang, melihat _namja_ yang duduk sendirian itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jimin yang fokus dengan catatannya.

"Jimin" Kepala jimin menoleh menatap taehyung yang memanggilnya,

"Kenapa dia duduk sendirian dibelakang?" Taehyung terlalu penasaran jadi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak bertanya tentang ini. Jimin menoleh kebelakang sebentar lalu kembali pada catatannya dan menjawab ringan,

"Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya" Taehyung mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jimin. Apa _namja_ itu korban _bully_ seperti yang dia lihat di drama-drama?

"Why?" tanyanya lagi, jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat lalu memandang Taehyung serius.

"Eum.. Lebih baik kau jangan mendekatinya" ucapnya lalu kembali fokus pada catatannya.

Taehyung terdiam, sejujurnya dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Jimin. Rasa penasarannya belum meredam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tenang.

Bahkan saat jam istirahat _namja_ itu hanya duduk sendiri sambil membaca bukunya. Taehyung ingin menghampiri, namun Jimin lebih dulu menariknya untuk pergi kekantin.

Saat langkah kakinya hampir meninggalkan kelas, kepalanya menoleh kebelakang menatap _namja_ itu. Matanya membulat saat _namja_ yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat dimatanya.

.

.

Taehyung membenarkan letak ransel dipunggungnya. Terhitung sudah tiga puluh menit dia berdiri didepan kelas dan anak itu belum juga keluar. Bel pulang bahkan sudah berdering sedari tadi dan koridor yang sudah mulai sepi.

Kepalanya menengok kedalam sebentar lalu mendengus saat melihat posisi _namja_ itu yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu peduli karena ini bukan urusannya. Tapi melihat tatapan matanya tadi membuat Taehyung merasa harus mendekati _namja_ itu. Taehyung hanya merasa, teman barunya itu sedikit kesepian dan rapuh.

Taehyung mendecak pelan lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan mendekati _namja_ itu.

Taehyung bahkan sudah berada didepannya sekarang dan _namja_ itu tetap tidak berkutik. Mungkin jika _namja_ itu tidak membaca buku, Taehyung akan mengira dia orang mati karena - _Demi Tuhan_ selama tiga puluh menit dia tidak mengganti posisinya kecuali tangannya yang sesekali membalik halaman bukunya.

Taehyung berdehem sebentar membuat _namja_ itu mendongak dan menatapnya. Mata segelap malam itu membuat Taehyung seolah terperosok kedalamnya, _Cantik._ Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba membersihkan otaknya.

Tangannya terulur kedepan, mencoba bersikap seramah mungkin,

"Aku.. Kim Taehyung.. Bisa aku tau namamu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. _Namja_ itu hanya terdiam memandangnya, lalu kembali menunduk membaca bukunya.

Taehyung memandang lalu mengenggam tangannya sendiri yang terulur diudara karena merasa uluran tangannya tidak disambut oleh temannya ini.

"Jung... Kook"

Pandangan taehyung teralih pada _namja_ didepannya yang masih menunduk. Perlahan kepalanya terangkat dan _onix_ itu kembali menatap taehyung.

Taehyung bersumpah, suara _namja_ didepannya benar-benar lembut dan membuat darah dalam tubuhnya berdesir.

"Aku Jungkook.. Jeon Jungkook"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar suara temannya ini yang lebih seperti cicitan kecil. Taehyung mendecak lalu tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Jungkook.

"Aku pikir kau menyeramkan seperti yang dikatakan teman-teman, ternyata kau lucu juga" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Teman-temannya ternyata salah, tadi saat dia bertanya tentang _na_ _mja_ didepannya semua temannya memperingati Taehyung untuk tidak mendekatinya karena _namja_ itu menyeramkan.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan setelah menyadari kesalahan temannya.

"Tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku.. Tapi kenapa kau.." ucapan jungkook terhenti saat melihat senyuman tulus taehyung.

Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat senyum tulus yang ditujukan untuknya.

Kepala taehyung merunduk sedikit menatap _onix_ gelap jungkook lebih dalam lalu kembali tersenyum,

"Anggap saja, aku tertarik padamu"

Taehyung juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya, itu saja.

Mata mereka saling memandang dalam keheningan. Perlahan senyuman kecil terukir dibibir jungkook yang membuat gigi kelincinya sedikit menyembul keluar.

Taehyung mencubit pipi jungkook gemas lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo pulang bersama" ajaknya,

Jungkook terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk semangat. Tangannya mulai memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kedalam tas.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya terulur mengambil pulpen jungkook yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Bagaimana bisa anak SMA memakai pulpen selucu itu.

"Kembalikan" suara datar jungkook membuatnya menoleh terkejut.

Tangan Jungkook terulur lalu merampas pulpen yang digenggam Taehyung begitu saja, Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Mata dan tangan jungkook sedikit bergetar lalu kepalanya kembali menunduk,

"Aku.. aku tidak suka jika milikku disentuh orang lain" ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu bernafas lega, dia pikir jungkook akan memarahinya atau apa. Tangannya beralih merangkul bahu jungkook dan mulai melangkah beriringan.

"Aku hanya merasa lucu dengan pulpen itu.. Pulpenmu lucu seperti pemiliknya" ucapan Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung meliriknya sedikit, jungkook sepertinya merasa tersipu dengan ucapannya. Entah taehyung hanya merasa tertarik dengan Jungkook, bahkan dengan mata gelap temannya.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang kakinya dan kaki taehyung yang melangkah beriringan. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman lagi.

Rasanya begitu senang saat ada seseorang yang peduli dan mau berjalan beriringan dengannya. Tangannya semakin erat mengenggam pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Taehyung mengatakan pulpen ini lucu, jungkook tersenyum kembali. Akhirnya ada yang mengatakan pulpen _merah bergambar kelinci_ nya lucu.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Author's Note:**

Ini chapter 1 nya yaaa~

Ciye udah bisa nebak siapa psikonya disini uhukkk

Ini baru chapter awal si Taetae udah nempel aja sama Jeka hmm

 _Fyi,_ ini warna rambutnya taetae keunguan kayak era woh ya. Bisa bayangin kan gimana gansnya:"

Btw, di korea rambut anak sekolahannya emang boleh berwarna ya jadi jangan heran hehe

Chapter ini spesial buat yang review pertama kali **terkenyodhhh** pen namenya ucul ku jadi tak kuad:""v

Tolong reviewnya ya, aku ingin tau pendapat kalian tentang ff ini:"

Udah bagus, masih gaje apa makin gaje:""

Btw, Everything bakal segera up lagi. Ditunggu aja ya~

Itu aja, semoga kalian suka ya

Don't forget to reviews

Thanks~

-Ai

-2017.06.13


	3. Chapter 2: FALL FOR YOU

Chapter 2

.

.

Fall For You

.

.

Taehyung baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya, sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Taehyung mendengus kesal,

"Aku mau tidur, _hyung_ " namun hanya dibalas kekehan oleh kakak satu-satunya.

 _Namja_ itu duduk ditepi ranjang Taehyung membuatnya memicing memandang kakaknya menyelidik,

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanyanya.

Taehyung tau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Kakaknya memintanya pindah sekolah pasti ada alasannya dan Taehyung selalu menjadi korbannya.

Kakaknya yang bernama Kim Namjoon ini adalah seorang Ketua Detektif di Kepolisian Seoul. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung? Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Taehyung sama sekali sampai kakaknya ini ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki kenakalan remaja. Tentu saja mau tidak mau, Taehyung yang notabenenya adalah remaja terkena imbasnya.

Selama setahun dia sudah 3 kali pindah sekolah. Beruntung karena Taehyung adalah anak yang cukup pintar dan bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah, jadi dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan sekolah.

Kenapa Taehyung harus pindah-pindah sekolah? Tentu saja karena Namjoon, kakak tersayangnya. Namjoon meminta Taehyung untuk menyelidiki apakah ada kejanggalan dengan teman-teman disekolahnya.

Seperti di sekolah sebelumnya, Namjoon meminta Taehyung menyelidiki teman-temannya karena disekolah itu dicurigai terdapat _transaksi narkoba_. Jadi Taehyung benar-benar menyelidikinya, hingga akhirnya dia memergoki teman sebangkunya yang membeli benda tersebut dan Taehyung berakhir babak belur karena dipukuli oleh teman-temannya yang ketahuan membawa _narkoba_. Pada akhirnya Taehyung akan menjadi korbannya.

Namjoon terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut adiknya,

"Ini penyelidikan yang benar-benar serius"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, memang kapan namjoon bilang penyelidikannya hanya main-main.

"Cepat katakan, aku ingin tidur" ucapnya kesal. Namjoon mengacak rambutnya lagi,

"Psikopat" Pandangannya teralih menatap namjoon bertanya,

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, sudah menduga bahwa adiknya ini akan tertarik. Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga detektif. Sejak kecil Taehyung selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi detektif seperti ayah dan ibu mereka. Namun, semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal karena penyelidikan, Taehyung menjadi benci dan mengubur dalam-dalam cita-citanya itu. Tapi namjoon tau, _gen_ tidak pernah bisa dihilangkan dan _gen_ dalam diri mereka adalah _gen_ detektif.

Namjoon menatap mata Taehyung sebentar lalu memandang berkas ditangannya,

"Kemarin aku baru berhasil mengumpulkan setengah datanya." Namjoon menyerahkan berkasnya pada adiknya. Taehyung mulai membuka dan membaca isi berkas, yang seharusnya tidak dimengerti oleh anak seumurannya.

"Banyak murid yang mati tersayat namun tidak ada bukti apapun?" ucapnya setelah membaca kertas dihadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya menatap namjoon yang memjawab dengan anggukan.

"Saat aku melihat tubuh murid-murid itu, sayatannya terlihat rapi dan dalam. Sepertinya dia memiliki senjata khusus dan sudah terbiasa menggunakannya" jelas namjoon sambil menatap plafon kamar adiknya yang bergambar karakter pokemon.

"Berapa korbannya sampai saat ini, _hyung?_ " Tanya nya lagi. Namjoon menghembuskan nafas melalui mulutnya lalu menatap Taehyung dalam,

"Sampai saat ini 18 siswa" pupil mata Taehyung melebar terkejut.

"Gila!! Tapi apa hubungannya dengan sekolahku?"

Mata namjoon masih menatap mata adiknnya,

"Menurutku, pelakunya diantara siswa itu"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak mungkin, _hyung._ Coba pikirkan, mana mungkin anak SMA bisa membunuh dengan keji seperti ini" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan salah satu foto korban yang dipenuhi luka sayatan

"Semua teman-temanku juga mengatakan itu. Tapi,.."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya lelah, ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya.

"18 siswa yang meninggal itu berasal dari sekolahmu, Tae. Anggap saja jika orang diluar area sekolah yang melakukannya, pasti ada bukti cctv yang menangkapnya mengintai korban dari luar sekolah"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya berat,

"Tapi tidak ada satupun bukti disini-"

"Mungkin saja guru atau pegawai sekolah yang memiliki dendam pribadi" ucap Taehyung cepat. Namjoon mengangguk pelan,

"Mungkin saja, jika 18 siswa itu memiliki kepribadian yang sama, seperti sama-sama nakal, bodoh, terlalu pintar, atau sombong. Tapi mereka memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda, Tae."

Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti,

"Maksudku, Jika kau benci dengan sekelompok orang dan ingin membunuhnya, maka kau akan membunuh semuanya kan?" Taehyung mengangguk,

"Tapi 18 siswa ini tidak memiliki hubungan sama sekali. Bisa dibilang pelaku membunuhnya acak. Jadi dia tidak membunuh karena dendam tapi karena keinginan" Taehyung terdiam membeku mendengar penjelasan namjoon. Disekolahnya ada seorang psikopat? tapi siapa?

Namjoon menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan lalu bangkit dari duduknya,

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk melihat-lihat lingkungan sekolahmu, " Namjoon melangkah menjauh, langkahnya berhenti diambang pintu lalu berbalik menatap taehyung

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan hubungi _hyung._ Jangan menyelidikinya sendiri. _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau terluka. Selamat malam" lanjutnya lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

.

.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri gang yang sepi. Ditangan kanannya terdapat karung berukuran besar dan membawanya dengan cara menyeret, terlihat jika isinya cukup berat.

Rasanya cukup melelahkan namun senyuman manis tidak terhapus dari bibirnya. Langkahnya berhenti sebentar lalu membuka _rolling door_ hingga terbuka setinggi tubuhnya lalu kembali menyeret karung yang dibawa.

Bahkan dengan santai kakinya mulai menapaki tangga sambil tetap menyeret karungnya.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat membuka ruangan didepannya yang begitu rapi. Ruangan ini seperti taman bermain baginya, hanya dengan lampu kecil ditengah ruangan, ranjang yang rusak dan sudah tak terpakai dan satu sofa diujung ruangan yang sudah berlubang dimana-mana.

Langkahnya berhenti ditepi ranjang. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk membuka karung yang dibawanya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan kekehan kecil saat melihat tubuh temannya yang berada di dalam karung itu tak berdaya.

Tangannya terselip diantara leher dan perpotongan lutut temannya lalu mengangkatnya dan membaringkan di ranjang.

Tangannya dengan santai membuka ransel yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan mengeluarkan mainannya, menjejerkan dilantai. Tali tambang, gunting dan pulpen kesayangannya. Senyumnya semakin merekah saat otaknya mengingat kata-kata teman barunya yang mengatakan pulpennya lucu.

Kakinya melangkah ringan mendekati ranjang, tangannya terulur memegang salah satu tangan temannya dan mengikatnya disudut ranjang begitupun dengan tangan dan kaki lainnya. Senyuman puas terukir dibibirnya saat melihat hasil pekerjaannya

Tubuh itu bergerak pelan menandakan ia sudah siuman. _Namja_ itu mendekat, kepalanya sedikit menunduk menatap kelopak mata yang mulai terbuka. Tepat saat mata mereka bertemu, temannya menjerit ketakutan yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Ju-Jungkook.. Jungkook-ah maafkan aku"

Tubuh temannya berontak ketakutan, _namja_ itu -Jungkook- hanya tersenyum polos.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh pergelangan tangan temannya yang terikat kuat disudut ranjang. Ada darah yang mengalir disana karena ikatannya terlalu kuat dan tali yang digunakan sedikit berduri.

"Le-lepaskan aku" suara parau temannya mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan,

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu" ucapnya lugu.

Tubuh itu semakin berontak saat jungkook menunjukkan gunting didepan wajahnya.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu menyentuh paha temannya yang tidak tertutupi celana mengunakan tangannya yang dingin.

"Ju-jungkook.. To-tolong lepaskan aku" isakan lirih mulai terdengar di telinga jungkook.

Jungkook menggeram kesal, dia tidak suka mendengar suara isakan.

"Tadi pagi kau bilang aku _namja_ lemah dan bodoh. Kenapa kau takut pada _namja_ lemah?" ucapnya sambil mengusap pipi temannya.

Tadi pagi saat Jungkook pergi ke toilet, dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan temannya ini di koridor. Temannya mendorong bahunya dan mengatakan bahwa dia hanyalah namja yang lemah dan bodoh lalu pergi begitu saja sambil tertawa nyaring.

"Bisa kau tertawa seperti tadi pagi?" pintanya, temannya hanya menggeleng sambil terisak.

Tangannya kembali menyentuh paha temannya,

"Pahamu bagus,"

Gunting yang sedaritadi dipegangnya digunakan untuk mengunting kulit paha temannya. Walau terlihat tumpul namun guntingnya benar-benar tajam. Bahkan darah mulai mengalir darisana diiringi dengan teriakan temannya

"Sekarang pahamu lebih bagus lagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana rasamu" gumamnya pelan.

Telapak tangannya meremas dan mengoyak luka dipaha temannya itu membuat luka yang semakin besar dan darah yang semakin banyak mengalir.

Temannya berteriak kesakitan yang membuat jungkook tertawa keras. Tangannya terangkat didepan wajahnya, melihat darah yang menempel disana. Lidahnya terjulur menjilati telapak tangannya dan mengulum jari-jarinya bergantian.

Keningnya mengernyit tak suka,

"Rasanya pahit. Kau pasti terbiasa minum obat-obatan. Cih" cercanya

Tangannya lalu beralih menarik siku kanan temannya paksa. Jungkook menarik lebih kuat karena tangan temannya masih terikat tali.

"Sial, ternyata talinya benar-benar kuat" umpatnya

Jungkook terus menariknya, bahkan tidak peduli dengan teriakan kesakitan temannya yang memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Hingga terdengar bunyi _Krakk_ dan sesuatu terjatuh kelantai, jungkook tertawa keras melihatnya lalu memunguti sesuatu yang terjatuh. Tangannya terangkat keudara memperhatikan sesuatu yang dipegangnya, lalu matanya beralih pada temannya yang lelah berteriak dan akhirnya tertidur.

"Hei.. Telapak tanganmu tertinggal" ucapnya pelan.

Menyadari tidak ada jawaban dari temannya, Jungkook tertawa keras bahkan sudut matanya sampai berair. Tangannya terus memainkan telapak tangan temannya yang terputus dipergelangan tangan. Ada rasa bahagia menelisik dalam hatinya.

"Ya Tuhan!! Warna kesukaanku.." ucapnya bersemangat saat melihat darah mengalir melalui lengan temannya yang terputus.

Jungkook semakin bersemangat bermain dengan temannya. Kali ini dia mengeluarkan pulpen kesayangannya lalu mengubahnya menjadi pisau yang lucu.

Tangannya menyentuh dada temannya yang masih berdetak pelan. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menggenggam pulpennya kuat-kuat dengan ujung runcing menghadap tepat dibagian jantung temannya. Tangannya menghentak menanamkan lalu mencabut pulpennya disana berkali-kali hingga banyak darah yang mengalir bahkan muncrat mengotori wajah imutnya dan membuat kemeja putihnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah berantakan.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu menyeringai dan berubah menjadi tawa keras yang menggema memenuhi ruang bermainnya. Hatinya benar-benar senang hari ini.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengusap dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Punggungnya bersandar di gerbang depan sekolahnya dengan mata yang meneliti setiap siswa yang melewatinya.

Kepalanya miring sedikit, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang terlihat mencurigakan. Penyelidikan kali ini pasti benar-benar sulit.

Matanya memicing memastikan lalu bibirnya tersenyum kecil, langkahnya menjauhi tempatnya sekarang menghampiri seseorang yang akan memasuki area sekolah.

Taehyung terus mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang berada didepannya. Sepertinya jungkook tidak menyadari kehadirannya, karena jungkook berjalan dengan kepala yang terus menunduk.

Langkah kakinya lebih cepat untuk menyamai langkah mereka,

"Kau kehilangan uangmu?" ucapan Taehyung membuat jungkook sedikit tersentak dan langsung memandangnya. Namun setelahnya kepalanya kembali menunduk,

"Ti-tidak" gumamnya

Taehyung berdecak pelan lalu merangkul bahu jungkook, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan dengan jungkook yang sedikit takut-takut.

"Kau selalu memandang kebawah, aku pikir uangmu jatuh atau apa" ucapnya dengan kaki yang tetap melangkah.

Taehyung melirik jungkook sekilas lalu kembali berdecak kesal. Langkahnya berhenti, lalu berbalik menghadap jungkook dan memegang kedua bahunya. Jungkook terdiam kaku, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan begini sebelumnya.

Tubuh Taehyung sedikit merunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka,

"Lihat aku!" pintanya, namun jungkook tetap diam.

"Jungkook-ah, Lihat aku!"

Kali ini jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapnya, Taehyung tersenyum.

"Jangan berjalan menunduk seperti itu lagi. Berjalanlah dengan tegak dan pandangan lurus. Tunjukkan pada semua orang kau memiliki mata dan wajah yang indah" ucapnya tulus.

Taehyung menatap mata Jungkook dalam, sepertinya dia pernah melihat mata ini sebelumnya namun Taehyung tidak yakin dimana.

"Kau mengerti?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil,

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

Jungkook melipat mulutnya sebentar, ia merasa tidak yakin. Namun saat melihat mata Taehyung, Jungkook tersenyum

"Aku mengerti" ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengacak rambut jungkook. Melihat senyum taehyung membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga.

Taehyung kembali merangkulnya dan mereka melangkah ke kelas bersama.

.

.

"Aku melihatmu datang dengan anak itu tadi"

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jimin yang bicara padanya, keningnya mengernyit tak suka.

"Namanya Jungkook, Chim" ralatnya, Jimin mengangguk cepat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga taehyung

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya" bisiknya pelan

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Kenapa? Beritau aku alasannya dulu" ucapnya menolak, jimin mendengus lalu kembali berbisik

"Saat kita kelas satu, dia mendorong teman dekatnya dari atap sekolah" pupil Taehyung melebar memandang Jimin tidak percaya. Jimin mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau punya buktinya?" setidaknya Taehyung harus melihat bukti sebelum menentukan pilihannya untuk menjauhi jungkook atau tidak.

Jimin terdiam kemudian menggeleng pelan,

"Tapi banyak yang bilang begitu" ucap jimin lagi. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, ternyata Jimin mempercayai gosip-gosip murahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang hanya karena gosip" ucap taehyung kesal, Jimin mendengus menyerah

"Pokoknya jauhi saja dia" ucapnya lalu beralih pada catatannya lagi.

Selama tidak ada buktinya, bagi Taehyung itu hanya gosip atau fitnah belaka dan dia tidak akan termakan oleh hal-hal seperti itu.

Jungkook meremat pulpen kesayangannya dengan erat berusaha menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap.

Dia dapat mendengar semua pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jimin yang berada dua meter didepannya.

Jimin meminta Taehyung menjauh darinya? Ternyata jimin juga orang yang mengesalkan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya marah.

Bahkan dengan kepala yang tetap menunduk, Jungkook dapat melihat bagaimana Jimin mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Taehyung dengan tubuh mereka yang menempel membuatnya kesal.

 _Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh **miliknya.**_

.

.

"Darimana kau tau jika Jungkook seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan mereka memutuskan untuk diam diatap sekolah.

Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung,

"Seluruh siswa disini tau jika Jungkook sedikit gila" ucap jimin sambil memutar jari telunjuknya disamping kepalanya membuat gestur ' _gila'_

Taehyung mengernyit tidak mengerti,

"Gila?" Jimin mengangguk mantap lalu kepalanya menunduk memandang siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang dilapangan

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali.." Jimin kembali memandang taehyung yang terlihat bingung

"Aku melihatnya seperti orang kebingungan dan berputar mengelilingi sekolah. Tidakkah itu gila?"

Taehyung mendengus mendengar jawaban Jimin

"Hanya karena dia sakit dan gosip-gosip yang beredar, kalian semua menjauhinya?" tanyanya kesal.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak pernah suka dengan diskriminasi apalagi pem _bully_ an dan Taehyung merasa sedikit marah saat menemukan ada orang yang menjadi korban seperti itu.

Saat orangtua Taehyung meninggal, dia menjadi anak yang pendiam dan anti-sosial. Banyak yang mengejeknya bahkan menjauhinya. Jadi Taehyung benar-benar tau bagaimana rasanya, dan dia tidak ingin melihat ada yang bernasip sama sepertinya.

"Itu bukan gosip taehyung-ah" jimin membantah, matanya menatap Taehyung tajam. Jimin hanya ingin menyelamatkan Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu, bawa buktinya padaku!!" suaranya naik satu oktaf membuat jimin sedikit terkejut.

Dadanya naik-turun karena mencoba menahan emosinya, matanya menatap jimin kesal. Jimin berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya pelan,

"Aku akan ke kelas" ucapnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Jimin hanya tidak ingin temannya terluka, itu saja. Tapi Taehyung tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Tidak bisakah taehyung hanya percaya tanpa bertanya macam-macam padanya. Ini membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Langkah kaki jimin menghentak-hentak, menunjukkan jika dia benar-benar kesal. Bel masuk barusaja berbunyi namun koridor ini sudah sepi. Jimin mendengus lalu berjalan berbelok menuju kelasnya.

Pupil matanya melebar saat merasa tangannya dipegang lalu ditarik oleh seseorang. Dengan cepat punggung jimin berbenturan dengan tembok cukup keras yang membuatnya kesakitan. Sepasang lengan mengurung sisi tubuhnya. Matanya bergetar saat melihat seringaian terukir dibibir _namja_ didepannya.

"Ju-Jungkook-ah" ucapnya terbata.

Jungkook tersenyum polos namun matanya menatap tajam mata Jimin.

"Kau mengacaukanku, Jim" bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh jimin.

Bibir Jimin bergetar ketakutan,

"A-aku.."

"Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskanmu sebelumnya" lanjutnya. Jimin terdiam, otaknya dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan yang pernah dilihat sebelumnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan

"Aku peringatkan padamu..." punggung tangannya menyentuh pipi jimin pelan, senyuman polos terukir dibibirnya

"Jangan mendekatinya atau aku akan menjadikanmu **mainan** ku" ucapnya dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk Jimin meremang dan jantungnya berdetak ketakutan.

Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat lalu tubuhnya mundur dan tiba-tiba terjatuh didepan jimin, kepala Jungkook bahkan membentur tiang yang berada dibelakangnya. Pupil mata jimin melebar, dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, Jimin menoleh dan melihat Taehyung yang berdiri terkejut diujung koridor.

Jungkook mengerang memegang kepala belakangnya, tubuh jimin semakin bergetar saat melihat cairan merah kental membasahi lantai.

Taehyung berlari langsung terduduk dan memeluk jungkook erat, matanya menatap jimin tajam.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA?!!" Taehyung berteriak marah membuat Jimin semakin takut dan berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Jungkook mengerang lagi membuat Taehyung menatapnya khawatir. Tangannya terselip diantara perpotongan kaki dan leher jungkook, lalu membopongnya keruang kesehatan dengan terburu meninggalkan Jimin yang diam mematung.

Nafas jimin memburu, dadanya naik-turun dan tubuhnya merosot terduduk dilantai begitu saja. Tangannya bergetar ketakutan, airmatanya mengalir membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap darah jungkook yang tercecer dilantai membuatnya semakin takut.

Dia benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas, saat Taehyung menggendong jungkook pergi, kepala jungkook sedikit menoleh padanya dengan seringaian terukir dibibirnya.

 _Jungkook pasti tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini_.

.

.

"Untung saja lukanya tidak parah" ucap Taehyung lalu terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

Jungkook barusaja diobati dan perawat sekolah mereka mengatakan bahwa lukanya tidak terlalu parah jadi tidak butuh jahitan.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucapnya pelan.

Taehyung memandang jungkook dalam, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang dilakukan jimin padamu?" tanyanya, jungkook terdiam dan menatap mata taehyung lalu kembali menunduk,

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka jika aku dekat-dekat denganmu" gumamnya,

Taehyung menggeleng lalu menarik jungkook dalam pelukannya,

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti" jungkook menggeleng dalam pelukan taehyung,

"Aku tidak ingin kau memiliki masalah dengan temanmu hanya karenaku" ucap jungkook dengan suara yang sedikit teredam karena mulutnya tertutupi bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkupkan wajah jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Jungkook benar-benar baik, walaupun semua orang memperlakukannya buruk.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi. Aku janji" Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan, taehyung kembali memeluknya erat.

Tanpa taehyung sadari satu sudut bibir jungkook tertarik membentuk seringaian dibalik bahunya.

"Tentu saja.. Aku baru melihat mayatnya tadi.." samar-samar mereka mendengar suara sekelompok wanita yang semakin mendekat

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan mata mereka bertemu. Ada 3 orang siswi yang masuk dan tersenyum genit pada taehyung.

Mereka bertiga berbaring di ranjang yang masih kosong,

"Pantas saja kemarin dia tidak datang latihan" salah satunya bersuara sambil memainkan ponselnya

"Aku kasihan padanya, bahkan kita belum lulus dan dia sudah meninggal begitu saja"

Kepala taehyung reflek menoleh mendengarnya. Ada yang tewas? Lagi?

"Hei.." suara Taehyung membuat tiga wanita itu menoleh lalu tersenyum,

"Ada apa?" ucap salah satunya genit.

Jungkook hanya menunduk diam, tangannya memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Taehyung bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati tiga siswi itu,

"Ada yang tewas lagi? Siapa?" tanyanya

Jungkook menaikkan kepalanya sedikit, matanya memandang punggung taehyung sebentar lalu kembali menunduk

"Iya.. Teman kita. Namanya Seulgi" jawab mereka,

"Tewas bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Tiga siswi itu saling berpandangan lalu kembali memandang Taehyung,

"Tubuhnya tersayat-sayat, kulit pahanya sobek dan bagian dalamnya terkoyak, pergelangan tangannya putus, mulutnya sobek dan banyak luka tusukan dibagian jantungnya" Taehyung terdiam mendengar penjelasan siswi itu, ternyata benar ada 'sesuatu' disini.

Salah satu diantara mereka turun dari ranjang lalu mendekati taehyung, tangannya mengamit lengan taehyung yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Kau siswa baru itu kan?" Taehyung mengangguk kikuk, tiga siswi itu terkikik geli

"Kau mau belajar bersama kami?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kini menatap taehyung lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jungkook tetap menundukkan kepalanya, bibirnya tersenyum tipis lalu berubah menjadi seringaian.

 _Sepertinya dia akan memiliki mainan baru._

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **Author's Note:**

Gimana? Bisa bayangin gak gimana karakter jungkook disini? Intinya psikopat itu hanya bersikap manis didepan orang yang dicintainya.

Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. 3k words mann..

Semoga kalian gak ngantuk bacanya ya. Ehe

Kenapa bisa temen"nya jauhin kuki? itu udah dijawab ya.

Apa alasannya kuki jadi psikopat? Tunggu aja chap selanjutnya. /ketawajahat/

Chapter ini spesial buat **MeikiToka** yang ngambek karena gak disebutin namanya hmm wkwk

Special buat readersku tercinta juga yang tertarik dengan ff laknat ini:" Pengennya sebutin satu-satu tapi nanti jadinya panjang:"

Udah itu aja, semoga masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutannya ya.

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Bhay~

-Ai

-2017.06.14


	4. Chapter 3: WHO ARE YOU?

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 3: _Who Are You?_**

.

.

 _'Kalian tau apa saja yang aku sukai? Darah dan Taehyung'_

.

.

Malam ini udara cukup dingin. Daun-daun mulai berguguran menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Bunyi ranting yang saling bergesekkan menemani suara langkah kakinya. Jungkook hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ putih kesayangannya yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya dan celana katun putih selutut. Benar-benar kontras dengan hari yang sudah gelap.

Bibirnya bersenandung kecil, tangannya memainkan pulpen kesayangannya. Hari ini sepertinya dia akan bermain lagi. Otaknya terus memikirkan siswi yang menggoda Taehyung tadi siang. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

.

.

Acara ditelevisinya diabaikan begitu saja. Kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding, sudah pukul _duabelas_ malam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Aisshh.. _Hyung_ lama sekali datangnya"

Tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang berada dimeja didepannya. Jarinya bermain dilayarnya lalu menempelkan ke telinganya, menelpon seseorang.

" _Hyung,_ Kau masih lama?" tanyanya begitu panggilannya terjawab

"Hyung _masih berada di tkp, Taehyung-ah. Jangan menungguku"_

Taehyung mendengus, siapa juga yang mau menunggu _hyung_ -nya. Dia hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang diketahuinya.

"Kau masih menyelidiki korban baru itu?"

" _Ne."_

"Bolehkah aku datang kesana?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama membuat Taehyung menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya untuk melihat bahwa telponnya masih terhubung.

" _Hyung!_ Kau masih disana?" Tanyanya karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, " _Datanglah!_ Hyung _akan kirimkan alamatnya"_

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan langsung menutup telponnya sepihak setelah mengatakan 'Cepat kirimkan alamatnya'. Matanya terus menatap layar ponselnya, menunggu. Senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya saat mendapatkan pesan dari Namjoon tentang alamat yang harus ditujunya.

"Assa! Aku akan bermain sekarang"

Bagi Taehyung mengikuti investigasi yang kakaknya lakukan adalah mainan baginya. Walaupun dia sering pusing sendiri saat membantu kakaknya memecahkan kasus, namun ada perasaan bahagia saat kasusnya berhasih dipecahkan. Otaknya memang sedikit berbeda dengan teman seumurannya. Taehyung adalah anak yang unik

.

.

Langkah kakinya berhenti saat melihat banyak mobil yang terparkir dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang jauh didepannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Polisi dan Detektif lagi, huh? Ini akan menarik. Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat dibelakang garis polisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, nak?"

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar seseorang yang bicara padanya lalu tersenyum polos. Ternyata hanya seorang polisi.

"Aku hanya pulang lewat sini dan melihat ada polisi, jadi aku penasaran ada apa di gang buntu itu." ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar penasaran

"Disana terjadi pembunuhan sadis kemarin. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang daripada kau menjadi korban selanjutnya" ujar polisi itu menakuti. Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya berpura-pura takut yang membuat polisi itu terkekeh lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau lucu juga. Sudahlah aku harus kembali bekerja dulu" lanjutnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook setelah melemparkan senyuman menawannya.

"Cih! Dasar polisi" umpatnya pelan namun tetap tersenyum saat melihat beberapa polisi yang melewatinya.

Matanya menatap satu persatu polisi yang terlihat fokus dengan investigasi mereka, orang-orang yang sama seperti yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Jadi mereka yang menginvestigasi kasusku, huh? Menarik" gumamnya pelan

Bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat secara tidak sengaja salah satu dari mereka menatap matanya. Sepertinya dia seorang detektif, pikirnya. Detektif itu berjalan mendekatinya, dan jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sedikit saat jarak mereka cukup dekat, formalitas.

"Kau ada hubungannya dengan korban?" tanya detektif itu. Jungkook menggeleng kecil,

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang tewas" ucapnya pelan, Detektif itu mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku hanya pulang lewat sini dan melihat ada polisi, jadi aku penasaran ada apa di gang buntu itu." jawaban yang persis sama dengan sebelumnya yang jungkook lontarkan.

 _"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang.."_

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Ini sudah cukup larut untuk anak seumuranmu"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui ucapan detektif ini sama seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil,

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Apa _ahjussi_ yang bertanggungjawab dengan kasus ini?" Lelaki didepannya mengangguk,

"Aku tidak setua itu dan yah- Aku ketua Detektif untuk kasus ini. Kau sepertinya tertarik dengan hal berbau kepolisian"

Kepalanya mengangguk semangat dan matanya berbinar lucu yang membuat ketua detektif itu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengacak rambutnya. Ketua Detektif? Menarik.

"Kau sama seperti adikku, walaupun dia mengatakan beratus kali untuk tidak akan menjadi detektif tapi dia tertarik dengan hal seperti ini" jelasnya.

"Kau memiliki adik?" Detektif itu mengangguk sebentar. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit, melihat kebelakang jungkook lalu tersenyum

"Dia barusaja datang" jawabnya sambil menaikkan sedikit dagunya menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Jungkook.

Pasti akan menyenangkan bermain dengan adik seorang detektif, pikirnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lalu kepalanya menoleh kebelakang. Saat matanya berhasil menangkap sesosok yang dimaksud ketua detektif itu, pupilnya melebar dan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sesaat setelah itu berdetak menggila. Kim Taehyung adik seorang detektif?

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihatnya lalu buru-buru mendekatinya. Tangannya bahkan langsung menarik jungkook masuk kedalam pelukannya setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Jungkook terkejut bukan main, begitupun detektif didepannya dan beberapa polisi yang melihat mereka.

" _Hyung,_ aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berusaha untuk merebutnya. Dia milikku"

Jungkook mendengar ketua detektif itu terawa kecil. Tubuhnya masih berada dalam kukungan Taehyung dan jungkook akui ia merasa nyaman.

"Jadi dia milikmu, Tae-ah? Aku tidak akan merebutnya. Sebaiknya kau antarkan dia pulang, daripada terjadi sesuatu padanya" ujar detektif itu

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya membuat kehangatan yang jungkook rasakan menguar. Matanya menatap jungkook tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kembali menghadap ketua detektif itu.

"Kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu pada _hyung_ ku?"

Suara taehyung berbisik didekat telinganya membuat tubuhnya meremang. Jungkook menggeleng pelan,

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Aku Jeon Jungkook. Teman sekelas taehyung" ucapnya mengenalkan diri.

Namjoon mengernyit, "Dia hanya temanmu, Tae- _ya_ "

"Eum.. _yeah.._ Dia calon milikku" taehyung meralat kalimatnya yang membuat namjoon terkikik geli

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Kakak kandung Taehyung. Semoga kau betah berteman dengan adikku ya"

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Taehyung merangkul bahunya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka,

"Aku tidak jadi ikut investigasimu, _hyung._ Aku akan mengantarkan Jungkook pulang saja"

Jungkook langsung menoleh menatap taehyung tidak percaya. Jadi taehyung mengikuti investigasi tentang kasusnya?. Taehyung menatapnya sambil tersenyum,

"Apa aku setampan itu?"

Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, "Bu-bukan begitu"

Namjoon menggeleng pelan lalu menepuk bahu taehyung dua kali,

" _Hyung_ harus bekerja lagi. Setelah itu pulanglah" ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Jungkook hanya terus menunduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan taehyung. Hatinya bergejolak, hari ini dia tidak bisa bermain dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara agar taehyung tidak mengantarkannya pulang. Jika taehyung bertamu kerumahnya akan berbahaya, karena dia adik seorang detektif.

"Jungkook-ah" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap taehyung yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kau melamun?" jungkook menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum,

"Taehyung-ah, seperti-"

Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping wajahnya, "Tunggu sebentar"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya dan memeriksanya. Ternyata ada pesan dari Jimin,

 ** _Taehyung-ah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Sepertinya dia tidak akan melepaskanku sekarang. Datanglah kerumahku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tau kau mencari bukti tentang pembunuhan berantai disekolah kan? Aku tau pelakunya. Dia RR 1011._**

Matanya melebar membaca pesan dari Jimin. Jadi jimin tau siapa pelakunya?.

"Ada apa tae?"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakan taehyung merasa penasaran. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, sepertinya itu pesan penting.

Taehyung memasukan ponselnya terburu lalu menatap jungkook serius,

"Aku harus pergi menemui Jimin. Kau ingin ikut?" tanyanya.

Jungkook tersenyum dalam hati. Hampir saja dia lupa dengan mainannya yang lain. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, setidaknya dia bisa bermain dengan Jimin.

"Aku ikut. Lagipula aku memang ingin bicara sesuatu padanya"

Taehyung mengangguk lalu mengamit jarinya dan menyatukan jari mereka dalam genggaman hangat.

.

.

Langkah mereka berhenti saat berada didepan rumah susun yang menjulang tinggi. Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jungkook,

"Kau ingin bicara apa dengannya?"

Jungkook menatap mata taehyung beberapa saat lalu kembali menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah disekolah tadi. Kenapa dia semarah itu padaku dan mendorongku" ucapnya pelan

Taehyung mengusap rambutnya pelan. Sejujurnya, hati taehyung merasa sedikit terluka saat melihat jungkook yang tidak bersalah harus meluruskan masalahnya lebih dahulu. Jungkook tidak pantas untuk tersakiti seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Kau ingin kita masuk bersama? atau kau butuh privasi?"

"Bisakah kau menunggu disini saja? Nanti saat aku sudah selesai bicara dengannya aku akan turun lagi dan setelahnya kau bisa bicara dengannya. Aku tidak akan mengganggu pembicaraan kalian"

Taehyung menatap jungkook dalam. Mencoba menimang-nimang tawaran jungkook. Dia memang akan membicarakan hal serius dengan Jimin dan Taehyung tidak ingin jungkook terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi jika jungkook menemui jimin sendirian, taehyung takut jimin akan melukai jungkook lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya seolah tau isi pikiran taehyung.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tunggu disini selama sepuluh menit. Jika kau tidak kembali setelahnya, aku akan menyusulmu. Aku takut jimin melukaimu lagi"

Taehyung mengusap pipi jungkook menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dia benar-benar takut jungkook terluka.

"Beri aku waktu _limabelas_ menit."

Taehyung mengernyit lalu menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak bisa naik tangga secepat itu" lanjutnya. Bibirnya bahkan mengerucut lucu.

Di rumah susun ini memang hanya tersedia tangga dan kamar jimin berada di lantai 7, jadi sepertinya memang cukup sulit untuk waktu _sepuluh_ menit.

Taehyung terkekeh dan akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah, _limabelas_ menit."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mulai berjalan menjauh. Tangannya yang sedaritadi digenggam taehyung mulai terlepas. Tubuhnya berbalik dan mulai menapaki tangga didepannya. Kini bibirnya mulai menunjukkan seringaian khasnya.

Taehyung akan menunggunya diujung tangga terbawah selama _limabelas_ menit, jadi dia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk bermain dengan jimin. Jungkook berbohong saat mengatakan dia tidak bisa menapaki tangga dengan cepat. Jungkook melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terpasang arloji, bahkan dia hanya membutuhkan waktu _dua_ menit untuk sampai di lantai _tujuh_.

Kakinya melangkah ringan menuju kamar yang paling ujung. Bahkan bibirnya sudah bersenandung kecil sejak tadi. Senyuman lebar merekah diwajahnya saat sudah berhadapan dengan pintu yang menyembunyikan _mainannya._

.

.

Jimin menggigit jarinya khawatir. Taehyung bahkan belum membalas pesannya. Dia takut jika jungkook akan lebih dulu mendatanginya daripada taehyung. Perasaannya bahkan semakin gelisah saat melihat tidak ada pesan masuk diponselnya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tubuhnya langsung berdiri cepat. Ponselnya terlempar begitu saja begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu depannya. Kakinya melangkah terburu menuju pintu depan. Dia ingin cepat-cepat mengabarkan ini pada taehyung.

Dan pada saat bersamaan layar ponselnya menyala menunjukkan pesan dari taehyung

 ** _Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Setelah kau bicara dengan Jungkook. Aku mohon jangan lukai dia lagi, chim._**

"Kau merindukanku?"

Pupilnya melebar, kakinya melangkah mundur ketakutan. Jungkook berdiri diambang pintu rumahnya dengan seringaian diwajah.

Kakinya melangkah masuk perlahan dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kaki jimin terus melangkah mundur ketakutan, hingga kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

Airmatanya mengalir menatap jungkook berusaha meminta ampunan. Jungkook tersenyum polos dengan terus melangkah maju.

"Kita hanya memiliki waktu sekitar _sebelas_ menit untuk bermain"

Jimin menggeleng, kakinya menendang-nendang lantai gelisah mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan jungkook. Sampai tembok dibelakang tubuhnya membentur punggungnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo bermain sekarang"

Setelah mengatakannya dengan senyuman. Jarinya meremat sejumpun rambut jimin dan menariknya kasar hingga membuat tubuh jimin terseret. Jimin menjerit kesakitan bahkan memohon ampun berkali-kali, namun jungkook hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Kakinya menendang pintu didepannya kasar dan kembali menyeret jimin memasuki kamar mandinya. Bunyi air yang mengalir melalui _showe_ _r_ memenuhi ruangan menyatu dengan suara isakan jimin dan tawa jungkook.

Kakinya berlutut untuk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan jimin. Tangannya masih meremat rambut temannya. Matanya menatap jimin nyalang,

"Beraninya kau mencoba menggoda Taehyung. Kau tau taehyung milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat merasakan hembusan nafas dingin jungkook didepan wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar takut, bahkan dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Kau. pikir. wajahmu. cantik." ucapnya penuh penekanan

Tangannya semakin meremat rambut jimin lalu dengan keras membenturkan kepala temannya pada tembok kamar mandi berkali-kali. Bahkan saat jimin berteriak kesakitan, jungkook hanya tertawa keras.

"Aku akan membuat wajahmu semakin cantik" lalu tawanya kembali memenuhi ruangan.

"J-jung.. kook.. h.."

Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang membuat jungkook menjerit senang. Tangannya mendorong kepala jimin dan melepaskan genggamannya hingga jimin jatuh berbaring dilantai. Kakinya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan jimin.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur, namun mencoba untuk bertahan. Tubuhnya perlahan bangkit saat menyadari jungkook pergi entah kemana. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu, membuatnya terbangun terburu namun kembali terjatuh karena energinya benar-benar habis.

 _Aku harus menghubungi taehyung._

Jimin bertumpu pada tangan dan lututnya, merangkak dengan terburu untuk mengambil ponselnya. Dia harus cepat sebelum jungkook kembali. Tangannya bergetar menekan sandi ponselnya. Sial, ponselnya tidak mau terbuka. Jimin mencoba menekan sandinya lagi dan berhasil.

"Kau ingin menghubungi seseorang?"

Tubuhnya mematung saat mendengar suara jungkook dibelakangnya. Kepalanya menoleh perlahan dan melihat jungkook berdiri dengan palu besar di tangan kanannya.

Ponselnya terjatuh dari tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng dan tubuhnya yang terus mundur saat melihat langkah jungkook mendekat.

"Kau ingin aku mempercantik wajahmu atau tubuhmu? Atau semuanya?"

Jimin menggeleng keras dan jungkook terkekeh. Dia kembali melirik arlojinya, tinggal _dua_ menit lagi, sial.

.

.

Taehyung memainkan ponselnya bosan. Kini ia membuka kembali pesan jimin dan membacanya.

"RR 1011?" gumamnya bingung.

Apa maksud jimin sebenarnya. RR? 1011? Apakah ini sebuah kode? atau memang nickname si pembunuh? Bahunya terangkat sebentar, sepertinya dia harus bertanya pada _hyung_ nya nanti.

Matanya beralih pada jam digital disudut layar ponselnya.Tersisa _dua_ menit lagi dan jungkook belum juga turun.

"Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya" gumamnya lalu mulai menapaki kakinya pada anak tangga didepannya.

.

.

"Ju-jungkook ku mohon. A-ampuni aku" Jungkook hanya tersenyum sambil mengayunkan palu ditangan kanannya.

Tangan kirinya terulur memegang tangan jimin lalu menariknya. Tangan jimin direntangkan dilantai, jungkook tersenyum.

"Jari-jarimu cantik"

 _KRAKK_

"AARRGHHH"

Jungkook tertawa mendengar jeritan jimin. Tangannya yang memegang tangan jimin terlepas begitu saja lalu menutup mulutnya pura-pura terkejut.

"Ups. Aku tidak sengaja memukul jarimu"

Jimin menangis keras saat rasa sakit itu mengerogoti jarinya yang dipukul menggunakan palu. Jimin menangis, hatinya menangis. _Jungkook yang merupakan temannya sejak kecil kini sudah berubah._

Tawanya terhenti begitu saja, matanya terpejam sebentar lalu menatap jimin dalam.

Tiba-tiba jungkook terduduk dilantai dan merentangkan tangan kirinya dilantai begitu saja. Tangan kanannya yang masih memegang palu terangkat diudara.

 _KRAKK KRAKK_ _KRAKK_

"TIDAKK JUNGKOOK TIDAKK"

Jimin menjerit keras saat melihat jungkook memukul lengannya sendiri berkali-kali hingga tulangnya terlihat membengkok dan patah. Sudut mata jungkook berair menahan sakitnya lalu menyeret tubuhnya dan membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras kesudut meja yang tajam hingga pelipisnya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Jungkook tidak- jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kook"

Jungkook tersenyum miris, tubuhnya jatuh berbaring dilantai. Pandangannya mengabur saat darah yang keluar dari pelipisnya semakin banyak. Matanya menatap jimin yang menangis dan pendengarannya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, kesadarannya hampir habis.

"Jungkook-ah.. Kumohon bertahan."

Jimin memeluk tubuhnya sambil terus terisak. Bibirnya terus merapalkan agar jungkook tetap terjaga. Jungkook tersenyum lalu menatap jimin yang juga menatapnya,

"Jangan berpura-pura peduli padaku, Jim. Bisa saja aku membunuhmu nanti" Setelahnya jungkook tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya gelap.

"Jungkook.. Kau harus tetap tersadar. kook.. Jungkook" Jimin terisak dengan jungkook dalam pelukannya.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _"Jimin-ah. Jungkook-ah"_

Jimin tersentak saat mendengar suara taehyung. Dia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun jadi jimin berteriak keras, berharap taehyung mendengarnya.

 _BRAKK_

Pintu apartemennya terbanting keras dan taehyung masuk dengan gelisah. Matanya melebar saat melihat Jungkook yang terbaring dipelukan jimin dengan darah yang mengalir bahkan mengotori pakaiannya.

"Astaga! apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!"

.

.

.

 _"Jungkook-ah kau tidak pulang naik mobil dengan_ hyungmu?" _Jungkook kecil hanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya menatap kakaknya yang berjalan sambil mengamit tangan ayahnya dan menuju ke mobil mereka dan Jungkook tidak pernah dibiarkan untuk ikut._

 _Teman-teman disekolah dasarnya terus mengejeknya karena hanya jungkook yang pulang dengan jalan kaki sendirian._

 _"Jungkook akan pulang denganku" semua temannya menoleh dan bungkam saat melihat anak terkaya disekolah datang menghampiri jungkook dan mengajaknya pulang bersama._

 _"Aku tidak ingin pulang naik mobil, Jim" Temannya -Jimin- menggeleng pelan lalu menggandeng tangannya._

 _"Aku akan pulang berjalan kaki denganmu"_

 _Sejak saat itu Jungkook dan Jimin berteman akrab. Setiap ada yang mengejek jungkook, Jimin akan datang seperti pahlawan dan menyelamatkannya._

.

.

.

 _Kau tau apa yang lebih berarti dari apapun? Uluran tangan seseorang disaat kau tersesat dalam kegelapan dan kehancuran._

.

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Oh my, gimana chapter ini?

Sesungguhnya aku ragu untuk membunuh jimin makanya gak aku bikin mati:""

Aku mau berterimakasih sebanyak banyak banyaknya karena respon kalian sama ff ini.

Aku bakal bikin yang lebih baik di chapter selanjutnya ya.

Semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu:"

Aku harus banyak-banyak nonton film psikopat buat referensiku nanti wkwkwk

Itu aja, jangan lupa review yaa~

Thanks~

-Ai

-2017.06.17


	5. Chapter 4: a PAST

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 4: _a Past_**

.

.

 _'Apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu orang jahat, Kook?_

 _Membunuhnya. Karena orang jahat tidak pantas untuk hidup.'_

.

.

Seorang anak berumur _sepuluh_ tahun menatap kosong ke halaman rumah melalui jendela kamarnya. Disana ayah, kakak dan adiknya sedang bermain bersama. Bahkan ibu mereka yang berada di dapur menyempatkan diri untuk membawakan beberapa kue dan minuman.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menanyakan keadaannya atau mereka memang tidak menganggapnya ada? Mungkin saja.

"Jungkook-ah. Ini makanlah!" setelah jungkook menerima nampan yang diberikan oleh ibunya, pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup dan terkunci.

Bibir kecilnya menghembuskan nafas berat. Setiap hari selalu seperti ini, setelah jam pulang sekolah Jungkook akan dikunci didalam kamar seharian. Bahkan dia tidak boleh bermain dengan tetangganya.

Jungkook benar-benar kesal. Saat dia kecil, orangtuanya akan mengutamakan kakaknya. Jungkook tidak pernah dibelikan mainan baru, dia selalu diberikan barang yang sudah tidak diperlukan kakaknya. Dan saat adiknya lahir, orangtua dan kakaknya hanya memberikan perhatian pada adiknya.

Jungkook merasa karena adiknya lahir, orangtuanya semakin menyisihkannya bahkan kakaknya tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi.

Kedua tangannya meremat nampan yang dipegangnya dengan kuat. Matanya berkilat marah, lalu dalam satu sentakan nampan itu terlepas dari tangannya dan membuat makanan yang tertata diatasnya terjatuh berhambur dilantai.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka menunjukkan wajah terkejut orang tuanya. Ibunya meraih tangannya dan menariknya dengan tergesa. Ayahnya dengan cepat berlari keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil setelah ibunya mengatakan 'Ayo kita pergi sekarang'

Mata bulatnya mengerjap bingung saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Seingat Jungkook tadi orangtuanya terlihat panik dan langsung membawanya pergi menggunakan mobil lalu Jungkook tertidur karena mengantuk. Tapi saat dia terbangun, dia sudah berada di sebuah kursi tunggu sendirian.

Pandangannya menatap sekitar, tempat ini seperti rumah sakit namun banyak orang-orang aneh disini. Jungkook melihat diujung koridor terdapat nenek tua yang menggendong boneka sambil bersenandung kecil, ada juga seorang wanita yang terus tertawa, semua yang ada disini aneh.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Kepalanya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat ibunya yang berjalan mendekat.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "Ini dimana, bu?"

"Ayo ikut ibu"

Jungkook merasa senang, pandangannya tertuju pada tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh ibunya. Sudah lama ibunya tidak menggenggamnya seperti ini.

Jungkook mengernyit saat mendengar pembicaraan orangtuanya dengan seseorang yang mengaku dokter. Mereka terdengar berdebat. Walaupun mereka berada diujung ruangan dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang dibaringkan di ranjang, Jungkook tetap bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

 _"Kenapa penyakitnya bisa kambuh seperti itu?"_

 _"Maaf sebelumnya nyonya, Jungkook bukan mengidap penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan dengan obat. Dia butuh bantuan sekitar untuk menjadi pribadi yang baik."_

 _"Aku tidak mau dia menyakiti adik dan kakaknya. Apalagi jika kami tidak ada dirumah"_

 _"Tapi tuan, bagaimanapun dia adalah anak anda. Menyisihkannya sama saja dengan memberikan pengaruh buruk untuk psikisnya. Jungkook memang sakit, namun selagi dia masih kecil dan belum mengenal pergaulan bebas sebaiknya kalian memberikan perhatian dan pengertian padanya. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi lebih baik."_

 _"Tidakkah lebih baik dia tinggal disini?"_

 _"Memang banyak yang menyarankan begitu. Tapi menurutku, meninggalkannya di rumah sakit jiwa seperti ini tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Jungkook masih terlalu muda untuk ditinggal sendiri."_

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Sekarang Jungkook ingat, sebelumnya dia pernah dibawa kesini oleh ibunya untuk pertama kali. Saat itu dia berumur _lima_ tahun dan ibunya dengan tergesa membawanya kesini. Jika dia tidak salah ingat, itu karena gurunya di TK menunjukkan hasil gambar Jungkook pada ibunya. Ini pasti salah gurunya, dia yang membuat Jungkook menjadi disisihkan. Memang apa salah Jungkook? dia hanya menggambar apa yang diinginkannya. Dia hanya menggambar **_seekor kelinci berdarah dengan satu mata yang hilang_**

.

.

Matanya mengerjap pelan, dahinya mengernyit saat merasakan sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pelipis dan tangan kirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, belakangan ini dia selalu memimpikan masa lalunya.

Taehyung menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang Jungkook. Akhirnya dia bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Jungkook membuka matanya setelah tertidur selama hampir _duapuluh empat_ jam.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Jungkook pelan, "Aku pikir kau akan koma. Dokter bilang kondisimu tidak cukup baik, jadi aku takut. Aku takut tidak bisa melihat mata bulatmu lagi."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku tidak selemah itu"

"Suaramu sekarang bahkan sangat lemah. Istirahatlah. Setelah kau lebih baik, ceritakan padaku semuanya."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

 _"Jungkook-ah hiks" Jimin berlari sambil memanggil nama temannya dengan isakan kecil._

 _Tidak peduli jika umurnya sudah sebelas tahun, dia hanya merasa sedih dan membutuhkan Jungkook segera._

 _"Jungkook-ah"_

 _Jimin berlari saat melihat Jungkook duduk di tepi danau dekat rumah mereka._

 _"Jung.. Kook-ah" Jungkook menoleh dan menatap temannya bingung._

 _Saat dirinya sudah berada di samping Jungkook, Jimin terduduk dan langsung memeluk temannya erat dengan tangisan yang semakin keras._

 _"ssttt.. Tenanglah, Jim. Ada apa? Ada yang melukaimu?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan hangat temannya._

 _"Siapa?"_

 _Wajahnya semakin dibenamkan pada ceruk leher Jungkook. Bibirnya bergumam kecil,_

 _"Orangtuaku. Mereka jahat. Mereka akan meninggalkanku sendirian demi pekerjaan mereka, Kook. Mereka jahat."_

 _Jungkook mengusap punggung Jimin berusaha menenangkan temannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil,_

 _"Tenanglah, Jim. Aku akan menjagamu dari orang jahat." Jimin yang masih menangis hanya mengangguk kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Matanya memandang pot bunga didekat jendela kamar inapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan mereka jahat." gumamnya pelan.

Pikirannya menerawang pada masa lalunya. Dia tau, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan jika bertemu orang jahat, Kook?"_

 _"Membunuhnya. Karena orang jahat tidak pantas untuk hidup."_

 _"Tapi aku tidak berani jika membunuh. Bahkan membunuh semut saja aku bisa menangis"_

 _"Tenang, Jim. Aku akan melindungimu dari orang jahat."_

 _Jimin yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya dia ucapkan._

 _"Baiklah! aku mengandalkanmu, Kook."_

"Siapa yang jahat?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Seseorang sedang berdiri diambang pintu kamar inapnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Jimin mengernyit bingung,

"Aku Kim Namjoon. Seorang detektif dan kakak dari Taehyung." ucapnya sambil melangkah mendekat.

Taehyung memang langsung menghubunginya setelah melihat kedua temannya penuh luka dan darah. Sepertinya Namjoon memiliki pekerjaan baru karena mereka masih remaja dan itu termasuk dalam zona wilayahnya.

"Kau Jimin, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil, "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

Namjoon tersenyum lalu menarik kursi untuk duduk didekat ranjang Jimin. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah note dan pulpen.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan polisi setelah kau melakukan kegiatan berdarah bersama-sama?"

"Tapi kau bukan polisi"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, " _Whatever_. Ini juga termasuk tugasku. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawabnya agar ini cepat selesai, Oke?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, tangan kirinya meremat pelan tangan kanannya yang diperban. Namjoon tersenyum melihatnya, dia tidak akan melewatkan setiap pergerakan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah kita mulai. Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

Jimin menunduk dalam, tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, sudah diduga dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dengan mudah.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa menulis biodatamu disini?"

Namjoon menyerahkan selembar kertas yang berisi beberapa tulisan untuk mengisi biodatanya. Jimin mengernyit lalu menggeleng pelan,

"Tapi tangan kananku diperban, Detektif Kim"

"Kau bisa menggunakan tangan kirimu, kan?"

Jimin kembali menggeleng, "Aku tidak kidal"

"Tidak masalah jika tulisannya jelek."

Jimin mendengus kesal lalu mulai menulis biodatanya pelan. Bahkan dia tidak yakin jika tulisannya bisa terbaca.

Namjoon mengintip tulisan Jimin sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia akan menemukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

.

.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Tae" Jungkook merenggut kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"O ho~ Kau sudah berani merajuk padaku?"

Jungkook mendengus lalu meraih mangkuk buburnya yang berada ditangan Taehyung, namun Taehyung lebih dulu menjauhkannya membuat Jungkook hanya menggapai udara kosong.

"Biarkan aku makan sendiri, Tae"

Taehyung menggeleng lalu kembali menyendokkan buburnya dan mengarahkannya didepan mulut Jungkook.

"Kau hanya perlu memakannya dengan pelan. Aaaaa~"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Tapi tanganmu terluka, kook. Jadi aku harus menyuapimu"

"Hanya tangan kiriku yang retak, Tae. Tangan kananku bahkan masih bisa memukulmu"

Taehyung terkekeh lalu semakin mendekatkan sendok yang dipegangnya pada bibir Jungkook.

"Aaa~"

Jungkook mendengus lalu membuka mulutnya pasrah yang membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Satu suapan kembali masuk kemulutnya.

"Kau harus habiskan ini, oke?"

Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman kesal. Taehyung tersenyum. Entah, dia hanya ingin melindungi Jungkook dari Jimin, itu saja.

"Romantisnya"

Mereka berdua menoleh kearah pintu kamar dan mendapatkan Namjoon yang berdiri dengan santai.

"Kau bisa mengetuk pintu, Hyung. Jika kau tidak lupa dengan sopan santun"

Namjoon terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekat, "Aku detektif. Terserahku melakukan apapun"

Bola matanya memutar kesal, "Detektif bajingan"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada" Taehyung kembali menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Jungkook hati-hati.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihatnya lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas didepan Jungkook.

"Bisa kau isi dengan biodatamu?"

Taehyung mencebik kesal, "Dia sedang sakit, hyung!"

Bahu Namjoon terangkat ringan, "Jimin juga sedang sakit tapi tetap mengisinya. Jadi aku harap kau juga melakukannya"

Jungkook tersenyum lalu meraih kertas dan pulpen yang diberikan Namjoon lalu mulai menulis biodatanya.

"Kau tidak kidal?"

Jungkook menggeleng kecil sambil tetap menulis, "Aku bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku"

Kepalanya terangkat dan tangannya terulur menyerahkan kembali kertas yang sudah diisinya. Mata Namjoon menelisik menatap tulisan Jungkook lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Orang tuamu dan Orangtua Jimin sudah meninggal?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyung!.." Taehyung kesal, pertanyaan hyungnya benar-benar keterlaluan.

".. Orangtua kita juga meninggal karena penyelidikan sialan itu"

Namjoon menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Tenanglah, Tae. Maksudku orangtua kalian meninggal karena apa?"

"Pembunuhan. Orang tua Jimin meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat akan pergi ke bandara."

Namjoon mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban Jungkook, "Jadi kalian berdua dulu berteman dekat?"

"Iya"

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Pergilah, Hyung! Biarkan Jungkook istirahat!"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Baiklah aku pergi. Istirahatlah, Jungkook-ssi"

Setelah melihat senyuman dari Jungkook, Namjoon melangkah keluar dari kamar inapnya.

.

.

"Cokelat panas untuk menenangkan otakmu"

Namjoon tersenyum lalu meraih cup plastik yang diangsurkan kekasihnya.

"Aku lebih suka kopi, Jin"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan minum kopi terus dan panggil aku hyung brengsek!"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan lalu menyesap cokelat panasnya. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka saat lidahnya mengecap rasa manis yang berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kasusmu?"

Namjoon menatap mata kekasihnya dalam. Tangannya meremat jemari kekasihnya mencoba mencari ketenangan disana.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Seokjin mengernyit bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Tubuhnya direbahkan pada sandaran sofa yang didudukinya, rasanya benar-benar melelahkan.

"Jungkook. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Seokjin mengangguk kecil, "Aku juga sempat bicara dengannya di tkp kemarin. Dia juga bertemu denganmu kan?"

"Iya. Hanya saja tidakkah dia sedikit aneh?"

"Maksudmu? aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Namjoon-ah"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan mencoba menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Tangannya memijat batang hidungnya pelan.

"Entahlah. Hanya firasatku saja."

Kepalanya menoleh saat merasakan genggaman hangat menjalar diatas punggung tangannya. Seokjin tersenyum kearahnya meyakinkan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Katakanlah apa firasatmu. Kita bisa cari tau kebenarannya nanti."

"Aku hanya merasa Jungkook yang memukul Jimin lebih dulu."

Seokjin mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu? Jungkook kekasih Taehyung, kan?"

"Entahlah."

Namjoon tidak tau apa yang harus dijawabnya karena dia juga merasa bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika Namjoon menuduh Jungkook begitu saja, Taehyung pasti akan marah padanya.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan di tkp?" tanyanya mengalihkan.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, kebiasaan buruk kekasihnya adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Pemeriksaannya berjalan lancar. Hasil sidik jari di palu yang menjadi barang bukti juga sudah keluar. Sidik jari mereka berdua ada disana, jadi asumsiku mungkin saja mereka berdua sempat memegang palunya. Tapi sidik jari Jimin yang tercetak jelas disana jadi aku pikir Jimin yang terakhir memegang palunya."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin serius, "Lalu menurutmu siapa pelakunya?"

Namjoon tau, Seokjin adalah seorang polisi berbakat jadi ia berharap kekasihnya ini akan menentukan asumsinya setelah memeriksa semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Menurutku, Jimin pelakunya. Dilihat dari barang bukti dan luka yang didapatnya."

Namjoon mengernyit, "Asumsimu hanya mengacu pada hal itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya kasar. Sepertinya dia harus mengatakan ini pada Seokjin.

"Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang aku tau. Tolong jangan menyela pembicaraanku." Seokjin mengangguk kecil, matanya menatap Namjoon serius.

Namjoon mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari salam sakunya.

"Tadi aku mendatangi Jimin dan Jungkook. Aku meminta mereka menulis biodata mereka. Jimin bukan orang kidal, dan luka ditangan kanannya memaksanya untuk menulis dengan tangan kirinya. Setelah aku lihat hasil tulisannya seperti ini..."

Namjoon menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Seokjin. Dahinya mengernyit, tulisan Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa dibaca dan membuktikan bahwa dia bukan kidal. Tapi apa hubungannya?

"... Dan Jungkook terluka di tangan kirinya jadi dia dengan mudah menulis dengan tangan kanannya. Jungkook bilang dia bukan orang kidal, namun dia bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ini hasil tulisannya..."

Satu kertas diberikan lagi padanya. Tulisan Jungkook cukup rapi, jadi dia memang bukan kidal. Kepalanya terangkat memandang Namjoon dengan dahi mengernyit. Karena Seokjin tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya.

"... Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Hoseok setelah dia selesai memeriksa keadaan Jungkook. Hoseok bilang, darah yang mengalir di tangan kanan Jimin sudah kering jadi diperkirakan dia sudah cukup lama terluka..."

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya melalui mulut.

".. Jika dia sudah terluka diawal bagaimana bisa dia memukul tangan Jungkook sampai patah seperti itu?"

Pupil mata Seokjin melebar terkejut, "Jadi maksudmu.."

Namjoon mengangguk kecil seolah tau apa yang ada dipikiran Seokjin.

"Tapi bisa saja dia memukul dengan tangan kirinya"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu..."

"... Dia bahkan tidak bisa menulis dengan benar menggunakan tangan kirinya, bagaimana dengan memukul? Baiklah anggap saja dia bisa. Aku sudah mencobanya sendiri. Aku mengangkat palu sebesar itu dengan tangan kiriku dan memukul lantai sekuat yang aku bisa, tapi lantai tidak benar-benar retak. Sedangkan tangan Jungkook bisa sampai seperti itu."

Seokjin mengusap punggung tangan Namjoon berusaha menenangkan. Ia tau kekasihnya pasti merasa benar-benar lelah.

"Aku akan mencari tau informasi lagi, siapatau itu bisa membantu kita" ucapnya menenangkan

.

.

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Jimin yang duduk diranjangnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan aku, Tae"

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf pada Jungkook"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, "Kau tidak menemani Jungkook?"

"Aku sedang ingin bicara denganmu. Lagipula Jungkook sedang tidur jadi aku tidak akan mengganggunya."

"Biar kutebak. Kau menyukai Jungkook, kan?"

Mata Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali lalu berdehem pelan mencoba bersikap biasa. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya, _semoga Taehyung bisa menjaga dan mengubah Jungkook._

"Jangan mengalihkan. Aku ingin bicara serius sekarang"

Jimin mengangguk, "Katakanlah"

"RR 10 11. Siapa dia?"

Jimin terdiam cukup lama membuat Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jimin.

"Kau melamun? Cepat jawab."

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Tae."

Taehyung mendengus, "Kau bohong padaku, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku serius. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lebih jauh."

"Kenapa kau yakin dia pelakunya?"

"Karena aku.. pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

Pupil mata Taehyung melebar, "Kau pernah melihatnya?"

"Iya.. Saat itu dia melepaskanku, tapi aku pikir sekarang dia tidak akan melepaskanku lagi."

"Kenapa kau tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?"

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menatap mata Taehyung dalam.

 _Karena aku mencintainya_

"Karena aku takut."

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ini sudah pukul dua dinihari dan rumah sakit juga nampak sepi. Polisi sudah pergi daritadi setelah mendapatkan datanya dan Taehyung juga pamit pulang untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Jungkook hanya merasa bosan sendirian dikamarnya jadi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain.

Tangannya meremat garpu yang didapatnya didapur rumah sakit. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, dia tidak akan melepaskan mainannya kali ini.

Garpu ditangannya menancap pada tembok koridor lalu menyeretnya sambil terus berjalan hingga timbul suara gesekan antara garpu dan tembok.

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat tangannya menyentuh daun pintu didepannya lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga terdengar bunyi decitan saat pintunya mulai terbuka.

Matanya menatap sosok yang juga menatapnya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum, kini diselingi dengan seringaian.

"Kau sudah menungguku rupanya, Jim"

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Aku tau kau tidak akan melepaskanku lagi, Kook"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Tangannya memainkan garpu ditangannya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang setelah pintu dibelakangnya tertutup.

"Kau pintar juga."

Seringaian kembali tercetak dibibirnya saat tubuhnya sudah berada disamping ranjang Jimin.

"Waktumu _duapuluh_ menit untuk bermain denganku, Kook. Setelah itu Taehyung pasti datang."

" _Duapuluh_ menit? Itu bahkan lebih dari cukup, Jim"

Jungkook menarik Jimin perlahan agar berbaring. Perasaannya benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Kau pasti merindukan orangtuamu, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk kecil, "Saat aku pergi, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kook."

"Tentu saja, sayang"

Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat melihat tangan kanan Jungkook yang memegang garpu terangkat ke udara. Dia akan berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

 _JLEBB_

Garpu yang dipegangnya ditancapkan pada mata kiri temannya. Jimin menahan teriakannya sendiri dan semakin mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa semakin terasa saat Jungkook mulai menggerakkan garpu itu mengoyak bola mata Jimin.

Jimin menangis kesakitan, namun yang mengalir adalah darah bukan airmata. Jungkook terkikik senang lalu mencabut garpunya cepat. Kepalanya mendekat memperhatikan hasil karyanya.

Setelahnya Jungkook menancapkan garpunya tepat dileher Jimin lalu menariknya dan menancapkannya lagi berkali-kali hingga darah yang keluar beberapa kali terciprat ke wajah cantiknya.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya saat menyadari Jimin masih tersadar. Tangannya mengambil pisau buah yang berada dimeja, lalu memainkannya sebentar.

Satu per satu kancing baju Jimin dilepaskannya. Setelah semua terlepas, Jungkook mengarahkan pisau buahnya diperut Jimin lalu mulai menggoreskannya sepanjang perutnya.

Tangannya meraba luka yang dia buat lalu mengoyaknya hingga perut temannya sobek dan menunjukkan organ dalamnya.

Senyumnya merekah saat melihat darah menutupi tangannya. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat telunjuknya lalu mengulum kelima jarinya.

"Manis. Seperti yang kuduga"

Tangannya kembali mengoyak perut Jimin kemudian menjilati darahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa segar setelah mengecap darah Jimin.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu dengan cepat. Pupil matanya melebar saat melihat sosok didepannya. Kenapa dia tau Jungkook berada disini?

Kaki _namja_ itu melangkah mendekat. Dahinya mengernyit ngeri melihat mainan Jungkook yang penuh darah. Matanya teralih menatap mata Jungkook.

"Ayo pergi dari sini sebelum orang lain melihatmu."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan, "Taehyung akan datang nanti. Lagipula aku belum selesai bermain, hyung"

 _Namja_ itu mendengus, "Kau ingin membusuk dipenjara dan tidak bisa melihat Taehyung lagi?"

Jungkook kembali menatapnya. Dia berharap kali ini Jungkook akan pulang dengannya.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Baiklah, Yoongi-hyung. Berikan aku waktu _lima_ menit lagi lalu aku akan pulang denganmu"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Aku tunggu diluar"

Setelah Yoongi menutup pintunya kembali, Jungkook menatap tubuh Jimin. Jimin adalah temannya, teman dekatnya dan cinta pertama Jungkook. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda dimatanya. Jimin bukan lagi orang yang sama, Jimin yang sekarang adalah _orang jahat_ dan harus dimusnahkan.

Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya lagi, tangannya menggenggam garpunya kuat lalu menancapkannya berkali kali ditubuh Jimin. Bahkan sudah tidak ada detak Jantung dan nafas yang terasa pada tubuh temannya, namun Jungkook tidak juga berhenti sampai lima menitnya berakhir.

.

.

.

.

" _Astaga_ _! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian"_

 _Taehyung dengan cepat mendekat dan menarik Jungkook yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke pelukannya._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!"_

 _Jimin menunduk sambil terisak, "Cepat hubungi siapapun, Tae"_

 _Taehyung merogoh saku celananya terburu dan menekan tombol dengan tergesa._

 _"Hyung... tolong.. Jungkook.. Kami di rumah susun di kawasan Gangnam, hyung. Cepat hyung... tolong"_

 _Jimin menatap Taehyung yang berbicara terbata dengan seseorang yang dihubunginya. Matanya terlihat dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Taehyung juga menyukai Jungkook._

 _Saat terdengar sirine ambulance dari lantai bawah, Taehyung dengan cepat merengkuh dan menggendong Jungkook._

 _Kepalanya menoleh kearah Jimin, "Aku akan memanggil petugas ambulance untuk mengobatimu juga."_

 _Jimin tersenyum saat melihat punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Matanya tidak sengaja menatap palu besar yang digunakan oleh Jungkook tadi._

 _"Tidak! Sidik jarinya"_

 _Tangannya dengan cepat meraih palu itu dan memegang seluruh sisinya mencoba menghilangkan sidik jari Jungkook._

.

.

.

 _Jimin tersenyum kecil setelah menekan tombol_ sent _diponselnya lalu kembali menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya._

 _Jungkook pasti akan mendatangi kamarnya sebentar lagi dan Jimin tidak mau semua orang menyalahkan Jungkook begitu saja. Jadi Jimin mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Taehyung. Pesan agar orang-orang mengira dialah yang mengancam Jungkook._

 ** _Taehyung-ah, datanglah ke rumah sakit segera. Aku menunggumu. Jika kau tidak datang selama 30 menit. Aku akan membunuh Jungkook. Jadi jangan sampai kau menyesal._**

 _Jimin tersenyum kecil saat pintu kamarnya mulai terbuka pelan dan menampakkan tubuh temannya._

 _"Kau sudah menungguku rupanya, Jim"_

.

.

.

 _Kau tau cinta apa yang paling tulus?_

 _Cinta tanpa berharap balasan._

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung..._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Yaampunn sedih banget gue bikin chapter ini.

Suami gue metong yalord:" /nangis dipojokan/

Tapi mau gimana lagiTT maafkan akuTT

Itu juga si Yoongi kenapa tiba" nongol gitu hmm

RR 10 11? Ada yang bisa nebak maksud Jimin?

Kalo menurut gue sih RR itu Read and Review wkwakwkakwkawkak /digampar/

Btw happy birthday buat suami pertama gue _Kim Ryeowook_ yang lagi menjalankan tugas negara unch unch

Btw lagi, kemarin ada yang nanyain gue 'Ka, My psychopath rate m kok gak ada naenanya'. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi setauku rate m itu bukan hanya berunsur naena ya. Karena ini mengandung kekerasan dan darah makanya aku pake rate m biar aman.

Yaudah semoga gak pada bosen ya sama cerita gue:"

Don't forget to review

Thanks.

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.06.21_**


	6. Chapter 5: I LOVE YOU

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 5: _I Love You_**

.

.

 _'Because I Love You to the moon and back' -Kim Taehyung_

.

.

Taehyung berlari semakin cepat, bahkan tidak peduli jika ia menabrak orang yang dilewatinya. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Jungkook dan Jungkook.

Tadi saat dia berada di apartemennya, Jimin mengirimkannya pesan dengan ancaman akan membunuh Jungkook. Otaknya tidak habis pikir kenapa Jimin begitu kejam kepada temannya sendiri.

Jantungnya semakin berpacu cepat saat melihat banyak polisi dan juga _hyung_ nya berada di depan kamar inap Jimin. Apakah dia terlambat? Apa Jungkook...? Kepalanya menggeleng kuat mencoba tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Kakinya melangkah mendekati kerumunan.

Tangannya meremat kemeja Namjoon yang berdiri membelakanginya. Namjoon menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran adiknya.

"Jungkook.. dimana?"

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Aku tidak menemukan Jungkook dikamarnya. Kata perawat yang berjaga, Jungkook sudah dijemput oleh _hyung_ nya."

Dahinya mengernyit, lalu apa yang terjadi disini sampai polisi dan detektif beramai-ramai berkumpul?

"Lalu apa ini _hyung?"_ tanyanya merujuk pada keramaian yang ada.

Namjoon menatap pupil mata adiknya dalam, "Jimin... tewas."

Taehyung terkejut. Matanya membulat dan bergetar, kakinya mundur beberapa langkah. Bagaimana bisa?

Kakinya melangkah mendekat dan menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar inap Jimin yang kini dipenuhi polisi, ia hanya ingin melihatnya sendiri. Taehyung tidak pernah percaya pada kata-kata orang lain sebelum dia melihatnya sendiri.

Dengan gemetar tangannya terulur memegang ujung kain putih yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh temannya. Ditariknya kain itu perlahan hingga menunjukkan wajah seseorang yang belum lama ini menjadi temannya.

Genggamannya pada kain itu terlepas begitu saja. Bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas saat melihat kondisi temannya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dilantai, jantungnya terasa berpacu dengan cepat.

Taehyung merasa mengalami _de javu_ , dia merasa pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kehilangan seseorang yang dekat dengannya, bahkan sangat dekat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut sakit.

" _Appa.. Eomma.."_ Taehyung bergumam dalam isakannya.

Dalam otaknya semua ingatan tentang kematian orang tuanya terus berputar seperti kilas balik film. Kepalanya menggeleng keras, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan menyakitkan itu.

.

.

 _"Tidak.._ Eomma _berjanji padaku akan pulang dan menemaniku belajar,_ hyung."

" _Eomma dan Appa sudah meninggal, Tae. Hanya kau dan hyung yang tersisa. Mulai sekarang hyung yang akan menemanimu belajar, hm?"_

 _"Tidak mau. Aku maunya sama Eomma."_

 _"Taehyung-ah, dengarkan hyung ya?."_

 _"Aku mau dengan Eomma. Aku ingin dengan Eomma"_

"Taehyung-ah.. Taehyung-ah"

Matanya terbuka lebar dan nafasnya tersengal. Air matanya mengalir dari sudut matanya dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Namjoon mengusap kepala adiknya dengan lembut, menyampirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Taehyung sambil menggumamkan kalimat penenang untuk adiknnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" ucapnya setelah melihat Taehyung yang jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Matanya berpendar keliling ruangan, ini adalah kamar inap jika dia tidak salah. Tubuhnya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dengan bantuan Namjoon.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, _hyung?"_

"Kau pingsan setelah melihat kondisi Jimin, Tae"

Kepalanya tertunduk, bibirnya kembali bergetar saat mengingat tentang Jimin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jimin?

" _Hyung.._ "

Kini kepalanya terangkat menghadap Namjoon yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Matanya menatap mata kakaknya dengan ketegasan, walau Namjoon bisa melihat separuh ketakutan disana.

"Bolehkah aku ikut investigasimu kali ini?" tanyanya.

Namjoon tau tidak ada nada keraguan dalam kalimat adiknya. Jika dalam kasus sebelumnya, Namjoon tidak pernah menolak Taehyung untuk bergabung, namun untuk kali ini Namjoon hanya tidak ingin Taehyung terluka.

"Tidak!"

"Tapi _hyu-"_

"Ini berbahaya untukmu, Taehyung!"

"Aku hanya-"

" _Hyung_ tau kau tidak terima dengan kematian Jimin, kan? Tapi _hyung_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Tae. Aku hanya memilikimu."

Suara Namjoon terdengar bergetar diakhir kalimat. Nafasnya berhembus pelan mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah tegasnya.

"Aku juga hanya memilikimu, _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi biarkan aku melindungimu juga."

Tidak ada lelucon dalam kalimatnya. Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak ingin penyelidikan sialan seperti ini merenggut orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, Taehyung masih memiliki trauma masa lalu.

"Pastikan jika dirimu akan baik-baik saja dan jangan buat _hyung_ khawatir, oke?"

Taehyung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk cepat, " _aye aye, captain!"_

.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, tangannya menutup kotak yang berada dalam genggamannya kemudian memasukannya kedalam _freezer_. Kini koleksinya bertambah dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat membaca tulisan yang ditempel pada kotak kecil itu, **_bola mata Jimin_**.

"Kapan kau akan mengikuti rehabilitasi, _Jeon_?"

Jungkook menutup pintu kulkasnya lalu berbalik menatap Yoongi yang berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak gila, _hyung_. Jadi untuk apa ikut rehabilitasi." ucapnya acuh

"Tidak hanya 'orang gila' yang butuh rehabilitasi, _Jeon_ "

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Kakinya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan dapur. Yoongi menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku hanya peduli padamu, _Jeon_ "

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya menoleh dan menatap Yoongi melalui ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak butuh kepedulianmu, _hyung._ Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu dan mencongkel matamu."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya saat Jungkook sudah menghilang dari pengelihatannya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya. Yoongi benar-benar peduli pada Jungkook, bahkan sejak ia kecil dan hanya mengenal Jungkook melalui Ibunya. Yoongi sudah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adiknya sendiri dan dia ingin Jungkook selalu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Jungkook memainkan pulpen biru ditangannya. Pulpen kesayangannya hilang saat dia bermain di rumah Jimin sebelumnya dan sampai sekarang dia belum juga menemukannya. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini karena Yoongi yang menginap di apartemennya.

Jungkook mendengus gusar saat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya jika si dokter gila itu terus-terusan berada di apartemennya. Yoongi bisa saja menghalangi Jungkook untuk bermain dan itu mengesalkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kepalanya mendongak menatap seseorang yang berdiri disamping bangkunya. Bibirnya terukir senyum cerah saat melihat Kim Taehyung lah yang bicara padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Jungkook. Kelas masih cukup sepi karena belum banyak siswa yang berdatangan.

"Kau tau tentang Jimin?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku tau dari _hyung_ ku. Bagaimana bisa Jimin.."

Tangan Taehyung terulur mengusap punggung Jungkook. Ini pasti berat juga untuk Jungkook, pikirnya.

"Kalian berteman sejak kecil, kan?"

"Iya. Dia temanku satu-satunya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa menjauh?"

Kepalanya terangkat, matanya menatap mata Taehyung. Entah Taehyung tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Jungkook.

"Dia menjauhiku begitu saja."

"Jadi kau tidak tau alasannya menjauhimu?"

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah- iya..."

Taehyung membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Jungkook, "Aku mendapatkannya di apartemen Jimin saat itu."

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar, tangannya dengan cepat merebut pulpen kesayangannya dari tangan Taehyung lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengambil pulpenmu, Kook."

Taehyung mengusap belakang lehernya saat tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Jungkook, "Eum.. Kau mau pergi denganku setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Satu alis Jungkook terangkat, "Iya?"

"Pergi denganku. Eum.. Kencan"

Taehyung merutuki dirinya saat menyadari kata-katanya begitu kaku. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil,

"Baiklah."

.

.

Kaki mereka melangkah beriringan dengan tangan Taehyung yang melingkupi telapak tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Jungkook akui, setiap perlakuan Taehyung padanya, sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar menggila.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Sebenarnya daritadi sejak keluar dari kelas mereka hanya terus berjalan tanpa bicara apapun. Taehyung hanya menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan bersama tapi Jungkook sama sekali tidak tau kemana tujuan mereka.

"Kemanapun. Aku hanya ingin pergi denganmu."

Taehyung mengatakannya dengan pandangan yang tetap tertuju pada kakinya yang melangkah. Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, kakinya berhenti melangkah yang membuat Taehyung juga menghentikan langkahnya. Kepala Taehyung menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku pulang saja!"

"Jangan!"

Genggaman Taehyung padanya semakin mengerat. Mata Taehyung menatapnya dalam.

"Jungkook-ah, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Mata Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba memproses kalimat yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Taehyung.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" ucapnya lagi

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"

Taehyung mengangguk samar, "Ya. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Jungkook terdiam matanya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada mata tajam Taehyung kini beralih menatap ujung sepatunya.

"Kenapa.. Kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa kau membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?"

Matanya kembali menatap mata Taehyung, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana namun nihil.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, " _Saranghae,_ Kim Taehyung"

.

.

"Aaaa~"

Tubuhnya kembali berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Ini bahkan sudah pukul dua pagi tapi matanya belum juga bisa tertidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, bibirnya kembali tersenyum.

 _"saranghae, Kim Taehyung"_

"Astaga. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya. Aaaa~"

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat setiap teringat kejadian tadi siang. Apalagi pada kalimat Taehyung,

 _"Jadi ini hari pertama kita?"_

Tubuhnya kembali berguling, mencoba melampiaskan kesenangannya. Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan bermain.

"Jadi sekarang Taehyung sudah resmi menjadi milikku dan aku miliknya?"

Senyuman tidak luntur dari wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa benar-benar bahagia atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Tae?"

"Hm"

"Taehyung?"

Kepalanya terangkat memandang kakaknya, "Sudah kulakukan, _Hyung._ "

"Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Kita pacaran"

"Semudah itu?"

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Tidak. Eum.. Apa ada yang aneh darinya?"

"Tidak, _hyung._ Tidak ada. Dia terlihat seperti siswa biasa."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Bukan karena kau menyukainya, kan?"

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyukainya, _hyung._ Aku _normal_. Tidak sepertimu."

Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Baguslah. Sekarang kau istirahatlah. _Hyung_ masih ada pekerjaan. Ingat untuk terus mengawasinya"

Taehyung hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman lalu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke ranjang, matanya terpejam erat. Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Matanya kembali terbuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Jungkook-ah, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" gumamnya pada udara kosong berharap seseorang akan menjawab ketakutannya.

Kemarin kakaknya menjelaskan semua tentang investigasi kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi disekolahnya dan Jungkook adalah salah satu orang yang dicurigai sebagai pelaku. Taehyung tentu saja marah, dia tidak terima saat kakaknya menuduh Jungkook begitu saja.

Maka dari itu kakaknya memintanya untuk menyelidiki Jungkook dengan cara menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya, dan Taehyung melakukannya.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, Taehyung hanya ingin memastikan keganjalan hatinya. Dia tidak mau kakaknya lebih dulu menghakimi Jungkook, jadi Taehyung akan mencari tahu. Siapa sebenarnya Jungkook. Lalu apa yang akan dia lakukan saat mengetahuinya?

Matanya kembali terpejam. Lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit jika mengingatnya kembali.

Kemarin saat Taehyung melihat pulpen Jungkook, dia tidak sengaja memencet sebuah tombol disana dan pulpen itu berubah menjadi sebuah pisau tajam. Dan Taehyung menemukan bekas darah disana.

Walaupun itu termasuk hal mencurigakan yang harus dikatakannya kepada Namjoon, namun Taehyung memilih pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia hanya takut Jungkook terlibat masalah. Taehyung hanya ingin melindungi Jungkook.

.

.

"Kau sudah mulai 'gila' sekarang?"

Jungkook hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Terserah"

Yoongi mendengus kesal. Dia menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya dengan mata yang terus menatap Jungkook. Yoongi berani bertaruh, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Jungkook tersenyum sebahagia ini. Bukan seringaian atau senyum yang memiliki maksud lain. Hanya tersenyum.

Yoongi meletakkan sumpitnya. Kini memberikan seluruh atensinya pada Jungkook.

"Mau menceritakannya pada, _hyung_?"

"Tidak!"

Yoongi berdecak kesal lalu kembali memakan sarapannya sambil sesekali mengumpat.

" _Hyung."_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal, "Jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, jangan bicara padaku!"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kau mengesalkan, _hyung_ "

Yoongi mendelik membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya disini yang psikopat adalah Yoongi bukan dirinya.

"Eum.. Aku berpacaran dengan Taehyung."

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk semangat, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sangat menarik."

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, "Maksudmu, _hyung?"_

"Menarik. Taehyung adalah kekasihmu, dan kakaknya adalah seorang detektif yang memburumu. Wah~ tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari kisah cintamu, _Jeon._ "

Jungkook berdecih, "Terserah."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, _Jeon._ Maksudku, apa kau benar-benar yakin jika Taehyung memang mencintaimu tanpa maksud terselubung?"

"Maksudmu?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Ya seperti Namjoon yang memintanya untuk menyelidikimu."

"Tidak mungkin"

Yoongi mengangguk ringan, "Ya semoga saja tidak mungkin. Namjoon bisa saja mencurigaimu seperti yang kau katakan kemarin, tapi semoga dia tidak menjadikan Taehyung sebagai alatnya untuk menjebakmu, _Jeon._ "

Jungkook terdiam, pikirannya berkecambuk. Pertanyaan tentang 'apakah Taehyung benar-benar mencintainya' terus menghantui pikirannya.

Yoongi menepuk pundaknya dua kali membuatnya kembali tersadar. Yoongi tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan piring yang digunakan.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini. Kau mau ikut?"

Jungkook mengumpat kecil, "Tidak. Terimakasih."

.

.

Kakinya melangkah melewati lorong, sesekali tersenyum saat melihat pasien maupun perawat yang dilewatinya. Hari ini jadwal pemeriksaannya cukup padat dan dia baru menyelesaikan setengahnya.

"Min Yoongi"

Kepalanya menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya, ternyata temannya yang seorang Dokter juga.

"Ada apa?"

"Dokter Jung memanggilmu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa dokter penyakit fisik itu datang mengunjunginya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa?

"Dimana dia?"

"Diruanganmu."

Yoongi mencebik kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya setelah mengucapkan 'Terimakasih' kepada temannya

.

.

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati saat melihat Dokter Jung Hoseok seenaknya duduk di kursi kerjanya. Kakinya melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu ruangannya dengan keras membuat Hoseok yang sebelumnya membaca kini menatapnya.

"Hai"

Yoongi mendengus, "Untuk apa kesini?"

Sejujurnya Yoongi memang tidak suka jika Dokter Jung ini menemuinya. Biasanya dia akan menyombongkan diri karena bisa membedah banyak tubuh manusia dan menyembuhkan mereka.

"Kau seharusnya melayani tamu mu dengan baik, _Min._ Jika kau tidak lupa sopan santun"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Kau seharusnya membuat janji sebelum datang, _Jung._ Jika kau tidak lupa etika bertamu"

Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya. Yoongi selalu bisa membalas ucapannya. Matanya menatap mata Yoongi, terbesit kerinduan dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _hyung_?"

"Jika tidak ada yang penting, pergilah! Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan, "Aku membawa informasi penting untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Jungkook."

Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti namun tetap diam dan menunggu Hoseok melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jungkook yang membunuh Jimin, kan?"

Pupil matanya melebar mendengar penuturan Hoseok. Bagaimana bisa Dokter ini mengetahuinya?

"Aku melihatnya."

Yoongi terdiam, mencoba mengatur emosinya agar terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Lalu kau ingin melaporkannya?"

Hoseok menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, Namjoon sudah mencurigai Jungkook dan kemarin aku dengar Taehyung diminta untuk memata-matainya."

Yoongi mencebik, dugaannya selalu benar. Taehyung pasti memiliki maksud terselubung dibaliknya. Jungkook benar-benar bodoh.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku yakin kau pasti peduli pada Jungkook. Jadi aku mengatakannya."

"Baiklah. Beritahu aku jika mereka melakukan pergerakan apapun."

"Kau tetap ingin melindungi Jungkook, _hyung?_ "

Yoongi terdiam. Dia memang selalu bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia selalu melindungi Jungkook. Namun, Yoongi hanya ingin melakukannya.

"Lakukan saja!"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Tidak gratis"

Yoongi mendengus kesal, sudah diduga pasti ada maksudnya Hoseok mengatakan ini padanya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

"Berkencan denganku!"

"Apa?"

Hoseok menatap mata Yoongi dalam, tidak ada candaan dalam matanya.

"Berkencan denganku dan aku akan selalu memberikan informasi tentang pergerakan Namjoon, jadi kau bisa melindungi Jungkook."

Yoongi terdiam cukup lama. Pikirannya melayang, haruskah dia melakukan ini? haruskah? Matanya terpejam lalu kembali terbuka dan menatap Hoseok yang juga menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Kita berkencan. Dan pastikan kau menepati kata-katamu."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya Jungkook lebih berarti bagimu dibandingkan dengan Jimin, saudara tirimu."

Tangan Yoongi terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, "Tutup mulutmu, _bangsat!"_

Hoseok hanya tertawa mendengar umpatan Yoongi walau hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Jungkook lebih berarti darinya dan juga Jimin.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dan merekamnya menggunakan perekam suara di ponselnya dengan senyum penuh makna yang terukir di bibir orang itu.

.

.

 _Setiap malam Yoongi selalu bertanya pada Ibunya yang baru saja pulang kerja, "Apa hari ini aku boleh mengetahui siapa ayahku?" dan Ibunya selalu menggeleng dengan alasan bahwa Yoongi masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya._

 _Yoongi marah dan kesal. Teman-temannya di sekolah sering mengejeknya karena tidak memiliki ayah namun Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sedang sibuk bekerja jadi tidak bisa tinggal bersama mereka._

 _Awalnya Yoongi percaya. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu percaya dengan ucapan ibunya. Sampai pada saat hari dimana Yoongi melihat Ibunya berdebat dengan seorang lelaki dewasa didepan rumahnya. Lelaki itu mengatakan ingin untuk berhenti menghubunginya dan pergi jauh dari hidupnya._

 _Yoongi tidak mengerti. Namun saat ibunya mengatakan bagaimana nasib Yoongi kelak jika selalu menanyakan perihal ayahnya dan lelaki itu dengan mudah menjawab "Katakan aku sudah mati" Yoongi akhirnya tau bahwa ayahnya bukan sibuk bekerja, namun memang meninggalkannya._

 _Yoongi marah. Marah pada semuanya. Ibunya, Ayahnya, keadaan dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Namun saat ia merasa kecewa, Ibunya datang dan menceritakannya tentang pasien yang dirawatnya di rumah sakit._

 _Jeon Jungkook. Setiap ibunya pulang bekerja, beliau akan menceritakan bagaimana Jeon Jungkook. Dan Yoongi tau, bahwa Jeon Jungkook memiliki kesamaan dengannya, sama-sama 'dibuang'. Hanya saja Yoongi lebih beruntung karena masih memiliki Ibu yang selalu menjaganya._

 _Saat pertamakali bertemu dengan Jungkook di rumah sakit tempat Ibunya bekerja. Yoongi bertekad akan melindungi Jungkook, karena dia tau bagaimana rasanya dibuang dan Yoongi ingin Jungkook tau bahwa masih ada dia yang akan menjaga Jungkook._

 _Yoongi benar-benar ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat itu. Matanya dengan jelas melihat ayahnya membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darinya datang ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jungkook, dan anak itu bernama Park Jimin._

 _Saat itu Yoongi mengetahui satu hal, Ayahnya mencampakan Ibunya dan menikah dengan wanita lain. Yoongi marah dan bersumpah akan membunuh Ayahnya beserta Istri dan anak mereka._

.

 _"Apa hyung bisa minta bantuanmu, Jeon?"_

 _"Tentu saja, hyung"_

 _"Bunuh mereka!"_

 _Karena Jeon Jungkook tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan._

 _".. Karena mereka orang jahat!"_

 _Selain untuk menjaga Yoongi dari orang jahat._

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

I'm back omg..

Awalnya aku mau bikinnya simple aja biar cepet ending tapi jadinya makin ribet gini wkwkwk

Chapter ini belum ada bacok-bacokannya ya, chapter depan mungkin aku isi bacok-bacokkan wkwk

Hayo siapa kemarin ngira yoongi itu kakaknya Jungkook? wkwkwk

Ada yang bisa nebak gimana endingnya? Gak ada ya? Aku juga gak tau wkwk

Btw ini tepat satu bulan aku di ffn /prokprokprok/

Masih baru tapi aku seneng banget karena kalian suka sama tulisanku.

Kedepannya aku bakal usahain buat nulis lebih baik lagi.

Please keep support me. Ehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Thanks

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.06.25_**


	7. Chapter 6: a LIE

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 6: _a Lie_**

.

.

 _'Lihat mataku lebih dalam dan temukan kebohongan dibalik ucapanku'_

.

.

Seokjin kembali melirik arloji yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu diruangan kerja Namjoon, namun kekasihnya itu belum juga datang. Nafasnya berhembus pelan, Namjoon sepertinya masih sibuk menyusuri tkp jadi dia _agak_ terlambat untuk datang ke kantor.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja kekasihnya. Namjoon sudah bersama dengannya selama lima tahun, namun Seokjin belum pernah sekalipun melihat apa saja yang ada di meja kerja lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Menurutnya itu _privasi_ Namjoon, tapi sekarang Seokjin merasa penasaran.

Matanya melirik pada bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kekasihnya. Seokjin sering melihat foto ini namun tidak benar-benar tahu siapa saja yang berada dalam foto itu. Ada empat lelaki di foto itu, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok dan..

Matanya menelisik memperhatikan sosok yang berdiri disebelah Taehyung. Ah~ dia mengingatnya sekarang. Lelaki ini adalah orang yang bicara dengan Hoseok. Jika tidak salah namanya, Yoongi. Jadi mereka berteman dekat? Seokjin tersenyum miris, ternyata kekasihnya telah ditipu oleh kedua temannya.

Pintu ruangan Namjoon terbuka, membuatnya reflek menegakkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya penting sekali sampai kau memintaku untuk segera datang."

Namjoon duduk di kursi kerjanya. Seokjin tersenyum, kekasihnya ini benar-benar tidak suka basa-basi.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya 'Apakah kau sudah lama menunggu, _hyung_ ' bukan malah langsung bicara ke inti begitu."

Namjoon terkekeh, "Maaf, _hyung._ Investigasi ini benar-benar membuatku lelah."

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti."

Seokjin menempatkan dirinya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja kekasihnya. Matanya kembali melirik ke arah bingkai foto itu. Rasa penasarannya tumbuh begitu saja. Dia ingin tau hubungan Namjoon dan kedua orang itu.

"Ah- Namjoon-ah, siapa mereka?"

Namjoon melirik sebentar arah jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk bingkai foto itu, kemudian menatap mata Seokjin dalam.

"Teman-temanku."

Seokjin mengangguk samar, "Kau begitu dekat dengan mereka?"

Namjoon menompang dagunya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Matanya menelisik menatap mata Seokjin.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

Seokjin kembali mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Kini tubuh Namjoon bersandar pada kursinya. Matanya menerawang mengingat kenangannya dulu.

"Aku dan Hoseok berteman dekat sejak dulu. Kami adalah tetangga sejak kecil dan kami sebaya. Itulah sebabnya kami menjadi benar-benar dekat. Begitupun Hoseok dan Taehyung, mereka sering bermain bersama. Saat orangtua kami meninggal, orangtua Hoseok membantuku mengurus segala kebutuhanku dan Taehyung. Saat itu Taehyung mengalami trauma yang cukup parah, jadi orangtua Hoseok menghubungi teman mereka yang merupakan seorang psikolog. Disanalah kami bertemu dengan Yoongi, dia adalah anak dokter itu."

Seokjin memperhatikan setiap ucapan Namjoon. Sepertinya lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar menyayangi teman-temannya. Emosi Seokjin tiba-tiba menguap, saat mengingat kembali apa yang didengarnya. Hoseok dan Yoongi menghianati Namjoon.

"Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Begitulah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Terakhir kami bersama-sama saat masih SMA. Setelah itu, kami sudah dewasa dan mulai memilih jalan masing-masing. Aku menjadi detektif dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hoseok di Rumah Sakit saat memeriksa hasil otopsi korban, setelah itu kami kembali berhubungan dekat. Hoseok juga yang memberitahuku bahwa Yoongi sekarang menjadi seorang psikolog seperti Ibunya dulu. Tapi kami belum sempat minum kopi bersama.."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Yah, karena kita sama-sama sibuk."

"Ah- _Hyung._ Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar, rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia memberikan rekaman itu sekarang. Sepertinya dia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Bahunya terangkat ringan, "Aku hanya ingin tau perkembangan penyelidikanmu pada Jungkook."

"Hanya itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Bukan begitu, _hyun_ _g_.."

Namjoon mengusap wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Nafasnya berhembus gusar.

".. Yah, Taehyung masih mengawasinya. Aku berharap Taehyung akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah aku akan pergi mencari informasi juga. Aku harap kasus ini cepat berakhir."

.

.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok yang duduk didepannya. Matanya menyelidik menatap setiap pergerakan Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Yoongi _hyung_?"

Hoseok terlihat terkejut namun tetap berusaha tenang. Tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran sofa, bibirnya tersenyum kearah Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu, Tae?"

Taehyung mendengus, "Aku melihat Seokjin _hyung_ mengikutimu kemarin. Jadi aku mengikutinya juga. Kau pergi ke Rumah Sakit tempat Yoongi _hyung_ bekerja, kan? Apa yang kalian bicarakan disana? Seokjin _hyung_ sepertinya mendengar semuanya."

Pupil mata Hoseok melebar. Tidak menyangka jika ada yang menguping pembicaraanya. Sepertinya dia harus membicarakan ini pada Yoongi segera.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, "Aku pikir Seokjin _hyung_ akan mengatakannya pada Namjoon _hyung._ Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang kalian bicarakan, agar aku bisa membantumu membela diri, _hyung_."

Hoseok terkejut mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Bukankah seharusnya Taehyung membantu investigasi kakaknya, bukan malah menambah kerumitan seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Karena aku tau kau dan Yoongi _hyung_ pasti berusaha untuk melindungi Jungkook."

Matanya menatap dalam mata Hoseok, "Karena aku juga ingin melindunginya."

Hoseok terus menatap mata pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Tidak ada kebohongan yang terlihat dimatanya.

"Kau sudah tau siapa sebenarnya Jungkook?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Aku akan mencari tahu nanti."

"Apa kau akan tetap melindunginya jika kau tahu tentangnya."

Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Aku pikir Jungkook memang sedikit aneh. Tapi aku berharap pemikiranku selama ini salah."

Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Dia memang merasa _Jungkook_ nya sedikit aneh, namun tetap berharap itu hanya pemikiran negatifnya saja.

"Jungkook.. Dia yang membunuh Jimin."

Pupil matanya melebar. Terkejut dengan apa yang Hoseok ucapkan begitu mudahnya. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Bibirnya terasa kaku, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Sekarang. Apa kau masih ingin melindunginya, Tae?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Dia memang seperti itu, sejak awal-"

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Taehyung menyela perkataan Hoseok, berharap dokter itu menyerah dan mengatakannya semua hanya kebohongan. Namun pandangan mata Hoseok tidak terlihat bermain-main.

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang dari _cover_ nya saja, Tae. Seharusnya kau tau itu."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan katakan kau menyukainya?!"

Taehyung terdiam. Pupil matanya bergetar menatap Hoseok. Hatinya bergejolak risau, dia bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana maksud hatinya.

"Aku- Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, _hyung._ "

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Taehyung-ah, Jangan melindungi Jungkook. Aku hanya melindungi Jungkook didepan Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin Jungkook mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dengan perbuatannya."

Tangannya mengusap kepala Taehyung lembut. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, Taehyung bahkan tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu.

"Karena Jungkook.. Dia juga pelaku yang membunuh Orangtuamu, Tae."

Taehyung terkejut bukan main. Tubuhnya lemas dan matanya bergetar dengan air yang siap tumpah disana. Sejak orangtua mereka meninggal di umurnya yang ke-8 tahun, Taehyung selalu bertanya-tanya investigasi apa yang membuat orangtuanya tewas begitu saja. Bahkan Namjoon tidak mau mengatakan hal itu padanya. Lalu kenapa sekarang Hoseok? Kepalanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Kau tau, orangtuamu meninggal karena menyelidiki kasus psikopat dan hampir saja menemukan Jungkook sebagai pelakunya. Tapi Jungkook tidak kehabisan ide dan membunuh orangtuamu begitu saja."

Kepalanya tetap menggeleng, berusaha untuk tidak percaya pada ucapan Hoseok. Baginya Jungkook tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu.

"Jangan melindungi Jungkook, Tae. Aku harap kau bisa memasukkannya ke penjara. Dia sudah banyak membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, jadi aku harap kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang."

Hoseok melirik tangan Taehyung yang terkepal kuat diatas meja. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Taehyung bicara dengan tegas,

"Aku akan menangkapnya dan menghukumnya. Pasti!."

Hoseok mengangguk kecil, "Jangan sampai Yoongi _hyung_ mencium pergerakanmu. Aku akan membantumu juga, Tae."

"Terimakasih, _hyung_. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya mungkin aku akan tertipu pada wajah polos Jungkook."

Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya pada Jungkook, demi apapun.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dengan kaki yang melangkah ringan. Matanya melirik kebawah, melihat bagaimana telapak tangan Taehyung melingkupi tangannya, rasanya benar-benar hangat. Matanya menatap naik melirik wajah tegas kekasihnya. Taehyung benar-benar tampan.

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku sampai membuatmu tidak berhenti tersenyum?"

Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinganya. Rasanya benar-benar malu tertangkap mengagumi wajah kekasihmu sendiri. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

"Aku- aku hanya tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya, Tae."

Taehyung menghadapnya dan memegang kedua bahunya. Matanya menatap Jungkook yang menunduk.

"Lihat aku, sayang."

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taehyung malu-malu. Mata Taehyung bergetar, kata-kata Hoseok kembali terngiang begitu saja.

"Itu bukan kau, kan?"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Maksudmu, Tae?"

"Katakan jika itu bukan kau."

Taehyung menaikkan nada bicaranya. Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Taehyung, aku tidak-"

"HANYA KATAKAN ITU BUKAN KAU, _BRENGSEK_!"

Taehyung jatuh terduduk ditanah, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jungkook yang berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

Jungkook merasa hatinya teremas kuat. Banyak orang yang mengatakannya _brengsek_ , namun saat Taehyung mengatakannya entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kepalanya menunduk menatap Taehyung yang terisak. Tubuhnya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka lalu menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Taehyung pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Tae. Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan sampai sakit, aku tidak mau jika kau sakit." ucapnya lembut.

Dalam hatinya, Jungkook bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Taehyung. Tidak peduli siapa, _Jungkook akan membunuhnya._

.

.

Yoongi menatap seorang polisi yang duduk didepannya. Dia tau jika polisi ini adalah kekasih Namjoon, Hoseok pernah mengatakannya. Tapi untuk apa dia mendatangi Yoongi ke tempatnya bekerja?

Seokjin tersenyum, "Aku Seokjin. Seorang polisi."

"Terserah. Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" ucapnya acuh

"Hanya ingin bicara beberapa hal denganmu."

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang."

Seokjin merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Tangannya bermain pada layar ponselnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada diantara mereka.

 _"Jika tidak ada yang penting, pergilah! Aku benar-benar sibuk hari ini."_

 _"Aku membawa informasi penting untukmu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Jungkook."_

Pupil matanya melebar. Ini adalah pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok kemarin. Bagaimana bisa?

 _"Jungkook yang membunuh Jimin, kan?"_

"Hentikan." ucapnya dengan suara parau. Seokjin tersenyum lalu mematikan rekaman suaranya.

"Jadi. Bisa kau menjelaskannya padaku?"

Yoongi terdiam. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Seokjin tidak boleh menangkap Jungkook begitu saja. Yoongi tidak mau Jungkook terluka lebih dari ini.

"Aku akan memberikan rekaman ini pada Namjoon nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _Brengsek!_ "

Seokjin tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Yoongi. Matanya menatap sinis lawan bicaranya.

"Siapa yang _brengsek_ disini? Aku atau kalian yang menyembunyikan pelaku dan menghianati teman kalian?" ucapnya dingin

Yoongi terdiam, bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi. Yoongi hanya ingin melindungi Jungkook, itu saja.

Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya lalu merapikan bajunya. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis pada Yoongi.

"Aku akan menjebak Jungkook malam ini dan menangkapnya. Aku akan membuat Jungkook membusuk di penjara."

Yoongi menatap bengis lawan bicaranya. Baginya, Seokjin benar-benar arogan. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil,

"Jika sampai Jungkook terluka. Aku yang akan turun tangan dan menyiksamu hingga kau tidak bisa bernafas."

Seokjin terkekeh mendengar ancaman Yoongi. Bahunya terangkat ringan lalu berjalan keluar ruangan Yoongi.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah di ambang pintu. Matanya melirik Yoongi sebentar lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Aku juga akan membuatmu di hukum karena melindungi pelaku. Lihat saja"

Lalu pintu ruangan Yoongi tertutup begitu saja.

Tangannya terkepal erat lalu menggebrak meja didepannya dengan keras. Emosinya meluap begitu saja. Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook terluka, demi apapun.

.

.

 ** _Aku bahkan mencintai Taehyung lebih dari kau mencintainya. Taehyung hanya bermain-main denganmu. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai orang sepertimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku dan Taehyung bahkan memiliki hubungan dibelakangmu dan kau tidak menyadarinya? Haha._**

Jungkook mengumpat. Tangannya meremat ponselnya erat. Seseorang mengirim pesan padanya dan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Dia pikir Jungkook siapa?

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dan jarinya mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk si pengirim pesan. Sepertinya dia akan bermain hari ini

 ** _Kau siapa? Ayo bertemu dan bicara. Aku ingin melihat seberapa cantiknya wajahmu._**

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum saat membaca pesan balasan dari orang itu.

 ** _Di bangunan yang tidak dipakai dekat sekolah. Jam 7 malam. Aku akan menunggumu disana._**

Jadi ini teman sekolahnya? Bibirnya terkikik kecil. Ada saja serangga yang mengganggu hubungannya.

 ** _Aku harap kau benar-benar datang. Aku akan menunggumu disana._**

Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke ranjangnya kemudian berbaring disana dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia harus beristirahat dulu sebelum bermain.

 _"Hanya katakan itu bukan kau, Brengsek"_

Matanya kembali terbuka saat mengingat ucapan Taehyung. Setelah menenangkan Taehyung tadi, Jungkook langsung mengantarkan Taehyung ke apartemennya dan memintanya untuk beristirahat.

Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kekasihnya?

.

.

Taehyung berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ditangannya. Bibirnya mengumpat kecil, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan kesal.

Satu tangannya membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dengan kesal. Matanya menyalang menatap ponsel kakaknya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Kebiasaan!" umpatnya

Tangannya mengambil ponsel kakaknya, menatap nama yang terpajang disana. Ternyata kepala detektif. Taehyung terdiam sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk menjawabnya, lagi pula dia mengenal Kepala Detektif ini dengan baik.

"Hallo."

 _"Oh- Taehyung. Dimana Namjoon?"_

"Dia tadi mengatakan pergi ke _supermarket_ , _hyung_. Ada perlu apa?"

 _"Tidak penting. Nanti setelah dia datang, katakan aku menghubunginya, Oke?"_

"Oke, _hyung._ "

Setelah telponnya terputus, Taehyung menatap layar ponsel kakaknya dalam diam. Ada pesan masuk dari Seokjin, dan Taehyung penasaran apa isinya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk membacanya, sepertinya bukan masalah besar jika dia membacanya.

 ** _Tolong dengarkan pesan suara yang aku kirimkan._**

Taehyung mengernyit, apakah benar-benar penting sampai harus menggunakan pesan suara? Tangannya menekan link untuk mendengarkan pesan suara dari Seokjin.

 _"Namjoon-ah, Jungkook memang pelakunya. Aku akan menjebaknya malam ini. Aku akan menjadi umpan dan bertemu dengannya di Bangunan kosong sebelah sekolahnya jam 7 malam. Datang dan bawa beberapa polisi untuk menangkapnya nanti. Jangan beritahu Hoseok, dia menipumu. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."_

Pesan suara itu berakhir. Taehyung terdiam. Ini yang paling ditakutkannya. Dia tidak tahu harus memihak Kakaknya atau melindungi Jungkook. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah pintu kamar kakaknya. Takut-takut jika kakaknya datang dan memergokinya.

Tangannya dengan gemetar menghapus pesan yang dikirimkan Seokjin, beserta pesan suaranya. Taehyung tidak ingin Namjoon mengetahui ini dan menangkap Jungkook. Biarkan Taehyung sendiri yang datang dan melihat kebenarannya. Apakah Jungkook benar-benar pelakunya, setelah itu Taehyung akan memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

.

.

Jungkook bersiul dengan kaki yang terus melangkah. Akhirnya dia bisa bermain lagi sekarang. Jungkook akan menikmati waktunya dan bersenang-senang malam ini.

Langkahnya berhenti. Matanya menatap bangunan di depannya sebentar lalu beralih ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul _tujuh lewat lima menit_ , sepertinya dia terlambat.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana mengambil ponselnya. Jarinya menari pada layarnya mengetikkan pesan untuk Yoongi. Kakinya kembali melangkah setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim.

 ** _Hyung, aku akan bermain malam ini. Seseorang mengirimkanku pesan, sepertinya dia ingin bermain denganku. Aku bermain di bangunan kosong sebelah sekolahku. Jemput aku pukul sembilan malam. Aku ingin makan malam denganmu._**

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Taehyung kayaknya masih bingung harus berpihak sama siapa ya.

Aku juga bingungT.T

Bisa nebak Taehyung bakal mihak siapa? dan gimana nasib Seokjin nanti? wqwq

Btw, aku seneng banget baca review kalian di chapter kemarin.

Seneng aja ternyata kalian menikmati baca ff ini. Thanks /bow/

Aku harap kalian gak pernah bosen bacanya ya hehe

Chapter ini masih belum ada bacoknya ternyata wkwkwk maaf

Itu aja, semoga gak ngantuk bacanya ya

Jangan lupa reviewnya

Thanks~

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.06.28_**


	8. Chapter 7: MY FRIEND

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 7: _My Friend_**

.

 **WARNING** :

4k _words_ , hati-hati ngantuk.

Ada sedikit adegan dewasa. Jadi kalau belum cukup umur dan tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau _seks_ , bisa di skip adegannya ya.

Ada satu bagian yang aku ambil dari drama ** _"The Voice"_**

 _Thanks~_

.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan melindungimu dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu._

.

.

Yoongi berlari semakin cepat. Setelah membaca pesan dari Jungkook, Yoongi sangat ketakutan. Yakin _seratus persen_ itu adalah Seokjin yang ingin menjebak Jungkook. Tadi Yoongi sudah menghubungi Hoseok dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan cepat, berharap Hoseok akan datang dan membantunya melindungi Jungkook.

Yoongi mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir menggunakan punggung tangannya. Ada rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba menjalar dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun Jungkook seperti ini karenanya, dan Yoongi ingin menyembuhkan Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya.

Bagi Yoongi, menghakimi dan memasukkan Jungkook ke dalam penjara tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat. Tidak peduli jika tumit kakinya sudah kebas karena terus berlari.

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Sudah tau pada akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dia dijebak. Sebelum datang kesini, Jungkook sempat melacak pemilik nomor ponsel dan ternyata seorang Polisi.

Bibirnya berdecak pelan, "Ah- Jadi seorang polisi yang mengganggu hubunganku?"

Matanya menyalang menatap gerak-gerik polisi itu yang melangkah mendekatinya dan diam tepat didepannya.

"Aku Seokjin." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Ternyata mudah juga menjebakmu. Bagaimanapun kau hanya anak kecil" imbuhnya

Jungkook tertawa keras sampai menitikkan airmata. Tangannya mengusap sudut matanya yang basah lalu menatap Seokjin tajam.

"Jika aku hanya anak kecil, kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk menangkapku? pffttt.."

Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak kembali tertawa. Seokjin menatapnya bengis. Ingin rasanya dia menembak mati saja bocah dihadapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, bocah?"

Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Tangannya merogoh pulpen kesayangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi pisau dan mengarahkannya tepat didepan wajah Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengeluarkan pistol yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggangnya. Persetan dengan larangan menggunakan pistol, didepannya sekarang adalah seorang psikopat dan dia akan menangkapnya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Ow- Jadi kau akan menggunakan pistol untuk melawanku, Pak Polisi? Bukankah dilarang menggunakan pistol sembarangan?"

"Persetan!"

Jungkook tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Seokjin. Tidak menyangka ternyata polisi ini bisa marah juga.

Seokjin mengarahkan pistolnya didepan wajah Jungkook dan mulai menekan pelatuknya pelan. Jungkook tersenyum, Seokjin terlihat ketakutan.

Sebelum pelurunya berhasil meluncur, Jungkook lebih dulu menendang tangan Seokjin hingga pistolnya terlempar jauh. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang meringgis kesakitan.

Jungkook berjalan mendekat membuat Seokjin melangkah mundur perlahan, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Jungkook setelah ini.

Tangan Jungkook menggenggam pisaunya kuat-kuat dan mulai melayangkannya pada Seokjin secara acak. Seokjin menghindarinya dengan lihai kemudian tersenyum karena tidak ada satupun goresan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

 _Jadi hanya seperti ini kemampuannya._

Jungkook kembali melayangkan pisaunya, kini semakin cepat. Mata Seokjin menyalang memperhatikan setiap gerakan pisaunya dan terus berusaha menghindarinya.

Jungkook tersenyum, tangan kirinya perlahan merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan kanan yang tetap menghunuskan pisaunya kearah Seokjin. Dia membawa dua pisau untuk berjaga-jaga dan sepertinya harus digunakan sekarang.

 ** _JLEBB_**

Pupil matanya melebar. Kepalanya menunduk memandang perutnya yang tertusuk pisau. Sial, dia hanya melihat pisau yang berada ditangan kanan Jungkook dan diam-diam Jungkook menusuknya dengan pisau lain yang berada ditangan kirinya. Seokjin melupakan satu fakta bahwa Jungkook ahli menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jungkook memutar pisau yang menancap dan mengoyak perut Seokjin hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan, kemudian menariknya hingga Seokjin terhuyung dan terduduk dilantai. Tubuhnya berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringaian.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menahan rasa sakitnya."

Seokjin mendelik saat tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa mengganjal tenggorokannya. Seokjin terbatuk keras dan memuntahkan darah begitu banyak.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit jijik. Dia tidak suka dengan darah yang dimuntahkan.

"Biasanya aku akan mencicipi darah teman bermainku, tapi karena darahmu sudah terkontaminasi racun jadi aku tidak akan mencicipinya."

Seokjin meremat luka diperutnya yang terasa terbakar, "ra-racun?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "Bukankah menyenangkan bermain denganku?"

Seokjin menggeram, kakinya berusaha digerakkan walaupun sulit. Dalam hatinya terus berdoa agar Namjoon segera datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Jungkook kembali berdiri, "Biasanya aku akan menusuk-nusuk teman bermainku. Tapi karena kau polisi aku akan memberikan permainan spesial."

Langkahnya menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangan Seokjin. Seokjin merogoh saku celananya panik, dia harus menghubungi Namjoon. Tanganya memencet tombol di ponselnya dengan jari yang bergetar. Seokjin terbatuk lagi, kini darah yang keluar semakin banyak.

"Namjoon tolong jawab panggilanku." gumamnya

Bibirnya mengumpat kecil karena tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon. Apa dia sedang menuju kesini? Mungkin saja. Seokjin berharap Namjoon akan segera tiba.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat membuat Seokjin kembali memasukkan ponselnya dengan panik. Diambang pintu Jungkook tersenyum lebar kearahnya sambil terus melangkah mendekat.

Tangannya terulur menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Seokjin lalu mengikatnya dengan tali yang dibawanya. Seokjin tidak bisa melawan, tubuhnya seakan sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Jungkook kembali tersenyum, kakinya mulai melangkah dan tangannya menarik ujung tali yang mengikat Seokjin membuat tubuh Seokjin tertidur dilantai dan terseret mengikuti langkahnya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya saat kulitnya bergesekan dengan lantai, rasanya perih dan panas. Sepertinya kulit tubuhnya terluka dibeberapa bagian.

Kepalanya mendongak saat merasa langkah Jungkook berhenti. Dahinya mengernyit saat matanya menangkap kayu yang berbentuk salib terpahat ditembok dihadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook berbalik memandang Seokjin dengan senyuman lebarnya. Tubuhnya berjongkok dihadapan Seokjin.

"Bagaimana jika aku memahatmu seperti _Jesus_?"

Pupil mata Seokjin melebar. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Tubuh lemahnya mencoba berontak saat Jungkook mulai menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Namjoon belum juga tiba.

.

.

Taehyung membaca sekali lagi pesan yang pernah dikirimkan Jimin padanya. RR 10 11? Apa maksud kode Jimin ini?

Matanya terpejam, mencoba memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Matanya kembali terbuka dan memandang pesan yang tertera diponselnya.

"10 11? Ini kode atau apa?"

Pupilnya membulat saat merasa mendapatkan ide untuk memecahkan kode yang diberikan Jimin. Matanya kembali menatap pesan dari temannya.

"Jika angka ini mewakili huruf, itu berarti 10 adalah J dan 11 adalah K. JK?"

Matanya terpejam saat merasa seperti JK bukanlah nama yang asing dipendengarannya. Taehyung pernah mendengar dan memanggil nama ini sebelumnya. Otaknya dipaksa untuk kembali mengingat hal-hal yang pernah dilaluinya.

 _"Aku akan melindungimu, JK. Tidak ada satupun yang akan aku biarkan untuk menyakitimu"_

Matanya terbuka lebar. Bagaimana Jimin bisa mengetahui teman kecilnya saat dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit?

 _"Aku yang akan melindungimu dari orang jahat, Tae."_

 _"Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku dari orang jahat?"_

Pupilnya bergetar dengan air yang menggenang disana. Kenapa Taehyung baru menyadari jika mata JK saat memandangnya persis sama dengan mata-

 _"Saranghae, Kim Taehyung"_

 **-Jungkook** nya

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya. Pipinya basah dengan airmata yang mengalir deras. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah semakin cepat setelah keluar dari area rumahnya.

"Jungkook, tolong jangan terluka"

Kakinya mulai berlari cepat. Dalam hatinya berharap bahwa Taehyung tidaklah terlambat dan bisa menyelamatkan Jungkooknya. Taehyung berharap bisa menepati janjinya.

Kepalanya mendongak menatap gedung kosong didepannya. Kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki gedung kosong itu. Semakin cepat saat mendengar suara isakan disana.

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan mata yang basah karena airmatanya. Dihadapannya Taehyung melihat Jungkook memahat pergelangan tangan kiri Seokjin dengan paku besar yang tertancap disana. Bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan darah yang mengotori tubuhnya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, bibirnya bergetar tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin percaya bahwa dihadapannya adalah Jungkook, dihadapannya adalah

"JK" bisiknya kecil.

"JK HENTIKAN!"

Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya begitupun dengan Jungkook. Yoongi berdiri dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan diambang pintu. Mata Yoongi menatap Taehyung sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Jungkook.

"Ayo pulang, _Jeon."_ ucapnya lagi

"Ta-Taehyung."

Kepalanya menoleh memandang Jungkook yang memanggilnya. Pupil mata Jungkook bergetar menatapnya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, kakinya melangkah pelan mendekati Jungkook.

"Ta-Tae"

Mata Taehyung melirik kearah Seokjin yang mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang belum terpahat ke arahnya, meminta bantuan. Pupilnya bergetar takut memandang kondisi tubuh Seokjin.

Matanya kembali memandang Jungkook. Tangannya terulur menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam pelukannya. Tidak peduli dengan seberapa _kotornya_ Jungkook saat ini. Taehyung hanya ingin memeluk Jungkook sesaat.

"Ayo pulang, sayang."

Kepalanya menunduk memandang Jungkook yang mendongak menatapnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan menghubungi Namjoon _hyung_ jika kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya."

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya setelah melihat Seokjin mengangguk setuju. Barusaja Taehyung ingin menghubungi Namjoon, suara Yoongi menginterupsinya,

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Tae. Kau dan Jungkook pergilah lebih dulu."

Yoongi berdiri dihadapan Seokjin, menantang. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya"

Yoongi berbalik memandang Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian. Taehyung mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

"Tulis pesan yang tidak terlalu sopan, _hyung._ Agar Namjoon _hyung_ percaya itu dariku."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "Tolong jaga Jungkook. Aku mohon."

Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan menuntunnya untuk keluar dari sana. Yoongi terus memandang mereka hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Pandangannya kini mengarah pada Seokjin.

"Aku yakin kau akan mengatakan pada Namjoon pada akhirnya."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Biarkan aku hidup, _brengsek_!"

"Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama kali ini, Seokjin-sshi."

Tangannya mulai mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel Taehyung, namun terhenti ketika samar-samar mendengar suara sirine polisi. Matanya menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum remeh kearahnya.

" _Brengsek!"_ umpatnya.

Mata Yoongi memandang sekeliling ruangan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mungkin akan dijadikan barang bukti. Saat merasa semuanya baik-baik saja kakinya melangkah keluar meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Jungkook, Taehyung!" teriaknya

Diujung koridor Yoongi melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kita harus pergi, _Hyung._ Polisi sudah berada disini."

Pupilnya melebar terkejut, "Tidak ada jalan lain disini, Tae."

Taehyung mengerang tertahan. Matanya menatap Jungkook yang tetap terlihat tenang.

"Biarkan saja aku ditangkap."

Taehyung menggeleng, tangannya meremat kedua bahu kekasihnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mereka menangkapmu, sayang."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, Tae."

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, "Pasti ada cara lain. Aku yakin."

Taehyung mengalihkan perhatiannya saat merasa Yoongi meremat bahunya pelan. Yoongi menatapnya serius.

"Kau alihkan perhatian polisi itu. Mereka mengenalmu kan. Katakan jika kau datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Seokjin. Aku dan Jungkook akan pergi saat polisi masuk untuk menyelamatkannya."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memandang Jungkook. Tangannya menangkupkan wajah Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, sayang. Setelah ini aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan bibir Taehyung menempel dibibirnya sesaat.

"Aku akan pergi keluar. Kalian bersembunyilah disana."

Taehyung melangkah keluar saat yakin Yoongi dan Jungkook bersembunyi di tempat yang aman dibalik tiang.

.

.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang tertidur disebelahnya. Kepala Jungkook bersandar pada bahunya dan Taehyung mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook seolah ini adalah malam terakhir mereka.

Beruntung tadi dia berhasil mengelabui polisi dan mereka bisa kabur dengan selamat. Taehyung tau bahkan sangat tau bahwa ini tidaklah benar. Bagaimanapun ini salah. Seharusnya Jungkook diadili atas perbuatannya.

Terlebih Jungkook adalah pelaku atas kematian orang tuanya. Walaupun Taehyung masih mencoba untuk tidak percaya, namun melihat Jungkook dengan santainya memasung Seokjin membuat Taehyung harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Matanya memandang wajah damai Jungkook yang tertidur dengan tangan yang terus mengusap kepala kekasihnya itu. Terbesit rasa tidak percaya dalam hatinya, bagaimana bisa seorang berwajah malaikat seperti Jungkook adalah seorang psikopat.

Taehyung melirik ponselnya yang terus bergetar di meja dekat ranjang. Tanpa memeriksanya pun Taehyung yakin itu adalah telfon dari kakaknya. Ada rasa bersalah terbesit dalam hatinya, namun Taehyung memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan perasaan itu saat ini. Taehyung hanya ingin menjaga Jungkook.

.

.

"Taehyung-ah, bangunlah!"

Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kekasihnya, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bibirnya berdecak kesal saat melihat Taehyung tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tau kau sudah bangun, Tae."

Taehyung kembali tersenyum, "Cium aku dulu."

"Mandi dulu baru aku mau menciummu."

"Cium dulu baru aku mau mandi."

Jungkook mencebik kesal, tangannya menggenggam tangan Taehyung dan menariknya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil, bahkan tubuhnya tidak bergeser sama sekali.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, sayang."

Taehyung menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jungkook hingga kekasihnya terhuyung dan jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Jungkook.

"Bangunlah. Kau harus makan."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku akan memakanmu."

"Bukan memakanku, Tae. Tapi kau har--AKH.."

Taehyung membalik tubuh mereka cepat membuat Jungkook memekik karena terkejut. Kini Jungkook berada dalam kukungan Taehyung.

"Aku maunya memakanmu, sayang."

Pupil mata Jungkook melebar saat Taehyung menyatukan bibir mereka dan melumat bibirnya. Taehyung terlihat tergesa dalam ciumannya. Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dari kekasihnya.

Tangan Taehyung membelai pipi Jungkook dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Jungkook melingkar dilehernya dan sesekali meremat rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Ciumannya kini turun ke dagu kemudian ke leher Jungkook. Mengigit lalu menghisap ceruk lehernya membuat Jungkook mengerang dan meremat rambut Taehyung.

Kepala Jungkook mendongak saat Taehyung mulai menciumi jakunnya. Satu-persatu kancing piyamanya terlepas dan menampakkan dada putihnya.

Bahkan Taehyung tidak bisa dihentikan. Setiap Jungkook memintanya berhenti Taehyung akan membisikkan kata agar Jungkook selalu percaya padanya.

Jungkook berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit saat Taehyung menembusnya. Rasanya perih dan panas dibagian selatannya.

Setitik air mata mengalir disudut matanya. Jungkook tidak menyesal ataupun marah pada Taehyung. Jungkook hanya merasa khawatir dengan Taehyung _nya_ yang seperti ini, khawatir jika Taehyung akan terluka.

Saat mereka mencapai pada batasnya dan Taehyung ambruk diatas tubuhnya. Jungkook merasakan setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kekasihnya.

Sebelum mata indah Taehyung terpejam, kekasihnya membisikkan kata maaf dan meminta Jungkook untuk percaya padanya sambil terisak. Jungkook tau, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

.

.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat kedua remaja didepannya yang sedang makan 'sarapan kesiangan' mereka. Ayolah, sekarang sudah pukul sebelas pagi dan mereka baru saja bangun lalu sarapan.

"Lain kali kecilkan suara kalian."

Jungkook menunduk malu sedangkan Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan. Yoongi mendengus, beruntung dia sedang baik hati jadi tidak mendobrak pintu kamar Jungkook dan memergoki mereka.

"Kau tidak pulang kerumah mu, Tae? Namjoon pasti mencarimu."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, satu suapan sereal kembali memasuki mulutnya. "Aku akan pulang setelah ini, _hyung._ "

Yoongi mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya mengambil jas dokternya yang tersampir di kursinya. Lalu kembali menatap dua remaja dihadapannya bergantian.

"Aku akan pergi kerumah sakit dulu. Aku harap kalian tidak membuat kekacauan dirumah ini."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, "Ini apartemenku, _hyung._ Jika kau tidak lupa."

Yoongi mendengus, "Aku yang membayar biaya sewanya, _Jeon._ Jika kau tidak lupa."

Taehyung terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi kesal kekasihnya. Jungkook memukul bahu Taehyung pelan, dia paling tidak suka jika kalah dalam argumen.

"Sudahlah. _Hyung_ pergi dulu."

Yoongi melangkah pergi setelah melihat keduanya mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya tersenyum saat menyadari dua orang yang paling ingin dilindunginya kini bersama.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan mengelilingi apartemen kekasihnya. Jungkook sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan dan Taehyung bosan jika hanya duduk menunggu.

Tangannya terulur mengambil boneka kelinci yang berada di meja belajar Jungkook. Dahinya mengernyit saat merasa ada yang aneh dari boneka kekasihnya. Jika biasanya boneka kelinci berwarna putih atau _pink_ , namun milik Jungkook ini berwarna merah.

Matanya memicing memperhatikan boneka ditangannya. Tidak, boneka ini awalnya berwarna putih karena terlihat jika warna merahnya tidak merata.

"Apa saat mencucinya ini luntur dengan baju Jungkook yang berwarna merah?" gumamnya

Pupil matanya melebar. Boneka itu didekatkan ke wajahnya. Ini bukan karena pakaian yang luntur tapi ini karena,

"Darah."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk menepis semua pikiran negatifnya. Tidak mungkin Jungkook _nya_ sengaja membaluri boneka ini dengan darah korbannya, kan?

Matanya kembali terbuka. Kini pandanganya tertuju pada tulisan di perut boneka itu, tertulis dengan warna merah juga. Terlihat seperti digambar menggunakan jari yang berdarah. Kepalanya menggeleng mencoba menepis semua pemikirannya.

"HSJ?" ejanya

Dahinya mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Apakah dia harus bermain kode lagi sekarang. Taehyung kembali menaruh boneka itu pada tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang baru saja datang.

.

.

"Kau harus pulang, Tae. _Hyung_ mu pasti khawatir."

Taehyung berdecak kesal lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton film _cartoon_ kesukaan Jungkook. Mereka duduk dilantai dengan punggung Jungkook yang bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

Kepala Taehyung bertumpu pada pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan sesekali mencium dan menghirup aroma manis kekasihnya.

Bagi Taehyung, Jungkook benar-benar manis dan lucu. Sangat tidak pantas dengan faktanya yang merupakan seorang psikopat.

"Kau ingat kita berteman dekat saat kecil?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak awal?"

Kepala Jungkook mendongak hingga dahinya menyentuh dagu Taehyung yang menunduk memandangnya juga.

"Aku mengetahuinya baru-baru ini. Yoongi _hyung_ yang bilang."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, "Aku bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jungkook kembali menonton kartun kesukaannya, "Bersyukur? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau teman kecilku, sayang."

Taehyung menyamankan posisi mereka dan menempatkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Kau tau, saat aku mendapatkan trauma itu dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa membuatku benar-benar marah. Aku pikir orang-orang sudah menganggapku gila dan meninggalkan aku sendiri. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu disana, dan Yoongi _hyung_ mengenalkanku padamu. Aku merasa tidak sendiri dan benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau ada disana saat itu."

Jungkook mendengus mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. "Aku berada disana karena sakit, Tae. Bukan karena aku memang ingin menemanimu disana."

"Aku tau, sayang. Tapi itu seperti takdir yang mempertemukan kita."

"Terserah."

Taehyung terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Wajahnya dibenamkan di ceruk leher Jungkook dan menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya seolah dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi besok.

"Apa kau masih suka mengamuk seperti dulu, Tae?"

Taehyung menggeleng kecil membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya karena beberapa helai rambut Taehyung yang terasa menggelitiknya.

"Jungkook-ah, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya. Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Tangan Taehyung memegang kedua sisi bahunya kemudian menariknya hingga mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Kau benar-benar membunuh Jimin?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya, aku yang membunuhnya."

"Kau juga membunuh teman-teman disekolah?"

Jungkook terdiam dengan mata yang terus menatap Taehyung.

"Jika aku mengatakannya, apa kau akan percaya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku akan percaya padamu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak membunuh mereka semua."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Lalu siapa yang membunuh mereka?"

Jungkook menunduk, "Kau tidak percaya padaku, kan?"

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, tangannya menangkupkan wajah Jungkook dan menariknya hingga Taehyung bisa menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku hanya ingin menangkap pelakunya dan membebaskanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa pelakunya, Tae."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa memaksa Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Tapi tolong bantu aku, oke?"

"Bantu?"

"Sebelum Jimin tewas dia sempat memberitahuku tentang kode atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan pelaku. Kau bisa membantuku memecahkan kodenya."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "Apa kodenya?"

"RR."

"RR? Red Rabbit?"

Taehyung mengernyit, "Red Rabbit? Kau tau apa itu?"

"Bonekaku. Namanya Red Rabbit."

Pupilnya membola, terkejut dengan fakta lain yang ditemukannya. "Ah- Jadi bonekamu namanya Red Rabbit?"

Jungkook mengangguk lucu, "Hanya itu kodenya?"

"Eum.. ya. Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Kau tidak menghubungi _hyung_ mu? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 dan kau belum menghubunginya."

"Aku akan pulang, jadi tidak perlu menghubunginya."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum Yoongi _hyung_ datang. Kau tau kan dia tidak suka jika melihat orang yang membuat orang lain khawatir."

Taehyung mengangguk, "Baiklah aku pulang sekarang."

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Jungkook dan menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka seakan menempel. Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung, mengusap pelan leher belakang kekasihnya.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jungkook, dan berhenti saat sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu.

"Tolong percaya padaku." bisiknya pelan

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Kini lebih lembut dari sebelumnya walaupun ciumannya tetap menuntut.

Jungkook melenguh saat tangan Taehyung masuk kedalam kaosnya dan meraba perutnya. Taehyung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasa membutuhkan udara.

Matanya menatap mata Jungkook yang separuh terbuka. Jungkook benar-benar seksi dimatanya. Tangannya terus meraba perut Jungkook kemudian naik meraba dada kekasihnya. Tubuh Jungkook menegang saat Taehyung dengan sengaja memainkan putingnya. Tangannya meremat rambut Taehyung pelan.

"Akh- Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum. Wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Jungkook dan berbisik, "Aku ingin bermain denganmu lagi, sayang."

Mata Jungkook melebar saat Taehyung memegang bokongnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Jungkook reflek melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Taehyung berjalan ke sofa dan duduk disana tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Taehyung turun ke lehernya, menggigit dan menghisap ceruk lehernya hingga meninggalkan tanda keunguan disana. Tangannya menarik-narik kaos yang Jungkook pakai dengan tidak sabaran.

Jungkook mendengus, "Biarkan aku melepaskan kaosku dulu, Tae."

Taehyung tidak mendengarnya dan mulai mencium dan menjilat tulang selangkanya. Tangan Taehyung meremat kaosnya erat kemudian menariknya hingga sobek.

Jungkook mendelik, "Ini bajuku, _brengsek_."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, kini pandangannya bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Kita lihat seberapa banyak kau bisa mengumpat, Tuan Psikopat."

Baru saja Jungkook ingin membalas ucapan Taehyung namun tertahan karena Taehyung kembali menciumnya.

Jungkook kembali melenguh saat tangan Taehyung menekan kuat kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Seringaian tercetak diwajah Taehyung saat menatap Jungkook yang 'berantakan'. Taehyung menyukai saat Jungkook berada dalam kukungannya dan tidak bisa menolak apa yang dia lakukan.

Wajahnya mendekat pada telinga Jungkook dan berbisik, "Sekarang biarkan aku yang bermain denganmu, sayang."

.

.

Taehyung menunduk dalam. Baru saja dia sampai diapartemennya, Namjoon langsung membrondonginya dengan ceramah dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Taehyung-ah. kau yang menyelamatkan Jungkook, kan?"

Namjoon mendengus saat melihat Taehyung hanya menunduk diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Darimana _hyung_ tau jika Seokjin _hyun_ _g_ ada disana?"

"Hoseok yang memberitahuku."

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya memandang Namjoon. Taehyung yakin dia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hoseok, bagaimana bisa dia tau rencana Seokjin begitu saja?

"Yoongi _hyung_ yang mengatakan pada Hoseok. Sepertinya Yoongi _hyung_ pikir Hoseok akan berpihak padanya, tapi tidak." imbuhnya

Tangan Taehyung mengepal kuat hingga memutih. Hoseok benar-benar _penjilat_.

"Bukan Jungkook pelakunya, _hyung._ "

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Taehyung, dari awal kita sudah tau Jungkook pelakunya kan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Jangan katakan kau. Menyukainya?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Jika dia mengatakan menyukai Jungkook, seluruh pendapatnya tidak akan diterima oleh Namjoon karena dianggap menyertakan perasaannya. Matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap Namjoon tegas.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau harus mencari bukti lagi, _hyung._ "

Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku sudah mendapatkan buktinya, Tae."

Pupil matanya melebar. Namjoon benar-benar mendapatkan buktinya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Bu-bukti apa, _hyung_?"

"Masa lalunya."

Taehyung mengernyit, "Masa lalu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, matanya menatap tegas kearah Taehyung.

"Saat berumur 8 tahun dia membunuh Ibu Yoongi dan membunuh orangtua kita yang menyelidiki kasusnya. Saat berumur 10 tahun, Jungkook membunuh keluarganya setelah itu membakar rumahnya. Saat berumur 11 tahun dia membunuh keluarga Jimin. Bahkan dia sudah dirawat sejak kecil, namun tidak mengubah apapun. Lihatlah sekarang sudah berapa banyak jiwa yang tewas ditangannya."

Taehyung menggeleng, mencoba untuk tidak percaya dengan penjelasan kakaknya. Namun kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya.

"Sekarang, biarkan _hyung_ yang menangkapnya, Tae. Polisi yang lain pasti sedang memburunya juga. Kau tidak mau kan dia terseret begitu saja. Aku berjanji akan membawanya baik-baik."

Kepala Taehyung menunduk dalam. Tidak tau keputusan apa yang harus dipilihnya sekarang. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, tau bagaimana perasaan Taehyung saat ini. Namun bagaimanapun ini sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menangkap Jungkook.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat, hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Entah mengapa ia merasa semuanya salah.

 _Maafkan aku, Jungkook_.

Kepalanya terangkat dan memandang Namjoon dengan pandangan terluka.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melukainya, _hyung_."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dia tinggal di apartement di _Gangnam_ lantai 10 nomor 3, atas nama _J_ _K._ "

.

.

.

 ** _Bersambung.._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Oh my makin ribet gak sih? Gak ya? Gak dong.

Pasti gak ada yang nyangka ya bakal ada adegannya wkwkwk

Aku mau fast update ff ini biar cepet kelar wkwkwk

Buat yang masih bingung ini siapa itu siapa bisa tulis di kolom review ya, nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal aku jelasin. Aku berharapnya sih penjabaranku terhadap tokoh"nya udh jelas hehehe

Btw, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa

Thanks

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.07.01_**


	9. Chapter 8 END: TRUTH

**My Psychopath**

 **Chapter 8 END: _Truth_**

.

.

 _Apa kau sudah memilih kebenaran? Apa kau yakin kebenaran yang kau maksud adalah kebenaran sesungguhnya?_

.

.

Namjoon mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dia tidak akan kehilangan Jungkook lagi saat ini. Walaupun ada rasa bersalah yang menguar dalam hatinya karena Taehyung pasti akan terluka setelah ini, namun Namjoon berusaha untuk tidak peduli karena ini adalah tugasnya.

Ban mobilnya berdecit saat Namjoon menginjak pedal remnya. Pandangannya menatap gedung apartemen yang menjulang dihadapannya.

 _Lantai 10 nomor 3._

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari mobilnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

 _Aku akan menangkapmu, Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya mulai menghitung. Dia tau Taehyung tidak akan bisa memilih. Jungkook tidak menyalahkan Taehyung, dia hanya menyalahkan keadaan kenapa Taehyung harus menjadi adik seorang detektif.

Bibirnya berdecak pelan dan semakin memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Kakinya melangkah dan berhenti didepan pintu apartemennya. Menunggu seseorang datang, menunggu seseorang memencet tombol _intercom_ nya.

 _Ting! Tong!_

Bibirnya mengukirkan senyuman. Pada akhirnya memang akan seperti ini kan? Cepat atau lambat Jungkook akan berakhir seperti ini.

Tangannya menarik tuas pintunya dan menampakkan tubuh Namjoon disana. Namjoon tersenyum kearahnya, begitupun dirinya.

"Kau cukup lama, tuan Detektif. Ini sampai pada hitungan ke _dua ribu empat ratus tiga puluh lima_."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Jadi kau sudah tau aku akan datang?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku, kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum, "Aku harap kau selalu menjaga adikmu, tuan Detektif."

Namjoon kembali mengangguk, "Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Sekarang, kau bisa ikut denganku?"

.

.

Yoongi berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang ditabraknya sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

Saat mendapatkan telfon dari kepolisian dan memintanya untuk menjadi saksi atas kasus Jungkook, Yoongi tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat saat melihat figur Namjoon diujung koridor.

Tangannya meremat kerah kemeja Namjoon dan mendorongnya hingga punggung Namjoon membentur tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jungkook, _brengsek!"_

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Berhenti membelanya, _hyung._ Sudah saatnya untuk menerima hukuman atas apa yang dia lakukan."

"Apa yang kau tau tentangnya, _brengsek!_ Lepaskan dia sekarang juga."

Bibirnya mencebik, "Bahkan setelah dia membunuh Ibumu, kau masih membelanya, _hyun_ g?"

 ** _BUGH_**

Yoongi memukul tepat di rahang Namjoon dan membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah. Dada Yoongi naik-turun berusaha menahan amarahnya. Matanya memerah dan air tergenang disana.

"Apa yang kau tau tentang kematian Ibuku, _brengsek_. Kematian ibuku bukan karena Jungkook."

Air mata Yoongi mengalir, Jungkook tidak seharusnya mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin pelakunya bukan Jungkook?"

Yoongi terdiam, bibirnya bergetar tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Namjoon terkekeh, tangannya menepuk pundak Yoongi pelan.

"Jangan melindungi Jungkook lagi, _hyung._ Setelah dia diinterogasi nanti, aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya."

Setelah Namjoon pergi dari hadapannya. Tubuh Yoongi merosot dan terduduk dilantai. Tangannya meremat jantungnya yang berdetak nyeri. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Seharusnya Yoongi melindungi Jungkook. Seharusnya Yoongi menjaga Jungkook.

.

.

Taehyung melempar barang-barang yang ada dihadapannya. Dia sangat marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Taehyung kembali menatap _sticky_ _notes_ yang diselipkan Jungkook di saku celananya.

 _Aku percaya padamu, Tae. Sejak awal kita bertemu dan sampai kapanpun._

 _Aku berharap kau juga percaya padaku. Demi Tuhan, Aku tidak membunuh orangtuamu._

Taehyung tersenyum miris. Dia tau bukan Jungkook pelakunya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Tangannya meremat rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"AARRGGHHH..."

Taehyung berteriak keras hingga pembuluh nadi pada lehernya terlihat jelas. Amarahnya kembali tidak terkontrol seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat orangtuanya tewas begitu saja.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau menyerahkan diri seperti ini?"

Yoongi masih terisak. Namjoon memang membiarkannya bertemu dengan Jungkook. Namun Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh Jungkook, mereka dipisahkan oleh kaca tipis yang membatasi tempat mereka.

Jungkook tersenyum, "Pada akhirnya memang seperti ini, kan?"

"Tidak, _Jeon._ Tuduhan itu, tidak semuanya karena perbuatanmu. Kau tau siapa pelakunya, kan? Katakan pada mereka, _Jeon._ "

Jungkook kembali tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng kecil. "Kau ingat _hyung_ bagaimana aku dulu? Saat keluargaku meninggal dan aku satu-satunya yang selamat, mereka langsung menunjukku sebagai pelaku tanpa mendengar penjelasanku hanya karena aku _sakit._ Jadi kau pikir mereka akan mendengar penjelasanku sekarang?"

Yoongi kembali terisak. Ini semua salahnya, seharusnya Yoongi tidak membuat Jungkook semakin _sakit_. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak meminta Jungkook untuk membunuh orangtua Jimin.

"Ini bukan salahmu, _hyung_. Ini memang salahku."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tapi, _Jeon._ Aku juga yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Aku yang mengubah diriku sendiri, _hyung_. Bukan karenamu."

Namjoon yang sedari tadi menjaga Jungkook dan memandang dari kejauhan kini berjalan mendekat. Tangannya menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Waktunya sudah habis, Jungkook."

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, bibirnya kembali tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku akan baik-baik saja disini. Tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganku karena aku seorang psikopat, hehe."

Yoongi tau, Jungkook hanya berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Jungkook hanya berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Jeon._ "

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian.._

Namjoon kembali menggedor pintu kamar adiknya untuk yang ke sekian kali. Taehyung belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Sejak dua hari yang lalu, setelah Jungkook divonis dipenjara seumur hidup. Taehyung mendadak mogok makan dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Jungkook, kau harus menjadi lelaki yang kuat dan bisa menjadi bentengnya dengan baik, Tae. Bukan begini caranya."

Pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka sedikit. Hatinya terasa diremas kuat saat melihat penampilan Taehyung yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Namjoon pernah melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Taehyung yang terluka dan hancur, saat orangtua mereka meninggal begitu saja. Namjoon merasa ini salahnya, seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak melibatkan Taehyung dalam kasus ini.

"Kau harus makan, Tae."

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Jungkook _, hyung._ "

Namjoon mengangguk kecil mencoba percaya pada ucapan adiknya, "Tapi dia tidak ingin bicara apapun selama di interogasi, Tae. Jadi kita tidak bisa membantu apapun selain menganggapnya mengakui semua kejahatannya."

Taehyung menggebrak pintunya hingga terbuka lebar, matanya memerah menatap Namjoon.

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mencari buktinya, _hyung._ KENAPA?"

Namjoon menarik Taehyung dan memeluknya erat. Taehyung terisak dalam pelukannya membuatnya terluka. Namjoon berjanji pada orangtua mereka untuk tidak membuat Taehyung terluka, namun Namjoon tidak pernah bisa menepati janjinya.

"Maafkan _hyung_ , Tae." gumamnya

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namjoon sangat merasa bersalah pada adiknya. Seharusnya dia bisa menjadi kakak yang lebih baik dari ini.

Seharusnya Namjoon tidak membuat Taehyung terluka, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya menaburkan garam pada luka yang menganga.

.

.

Hoseok menatap miris figur Yoongi yang duduk didepannya. Yoongi sering melamun sejak Jungkook ditangkap dan menjadi lebih buruk setelah vonis ditetapkan.

"Jika kau seperti ini Jungkook akan sedih, _hyun_ _g_."

Yoongi tersenyum samar, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, sayang."

Bibirnya mencebik, "Sudah ku katakan aku tidak ingin berkencan denganmu, _Jung._ "

Hoseok terkekeh pelan, "Terserahmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi menatap bingkai foto yang terletak diatas meja kerjanya. Bibirnya tersenyum miris saat melihat senyum cerah Jungkook difoto itu.

"Menurutmu kenapa Jungkook tidak mengatakan apapun saat di interogasi, _Jung?_ "

Hoseok menatap Yoongi yang sedang memandangi bingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, tanpa diketahui semakin lama membentuk seringaian.

"Mungkin dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya membela diri."

Yoongi menggeleng kecil, "Aku yakin bukan Jungkook pelakunya."

"Tidak ada yang tau, _hyung_. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

"Seharusnya dia hanya perlu direhabilitasi kan?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Namjoon bilang karena Jungkook terlalu banyak membunuh. Jadi rehabilitasi saja tidak cukup. Setelah Jungkook keluar dari penjara dia akan mengikuti rehabilitasi."

Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Ucapan Hoseok memang benar, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terus menjerit itu bukanlah salah Jungkook.

"Jadi _eomma_ tewas karena Jungkook?"

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Begitulah yang kita tau."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya kasar, tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau bilang akan pergi ke luar negeri?"

Hoseok mengangguk, "Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu kedokteranku, _hyung._ "

Yoongi mendengus, "Setelah itu kau akan menyombongkan diri padaku."

"Astaga. Tidak _hyung_. Tidak akan."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak yakin dengan ucapan Hoseok karena bahkan saat ini Hoseok sering menyombongkan dirinya apalagi saat dia sudah lebih hebat lagi?

"Bagaimana keadaan Seokjin?"

Yoongi tau setelah kejadian itu, nyawa Seokjin terancam tidak terselamatkan. Namun dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan racunnya berhasil dinetralisir, walaupun butuh waktu yang cukup lama.

"Dia sudah membaik, mungkin dua hari lagi dia bisa kembali bekerja."

Yoongi mencebik kesal, "Kenapa dia tidak mati saja."

Hoseok tertawa nyaring mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Sifat sadisnya tidak pernah luntur.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Jungkook."

Hoseok menggeleng pelan, "Kau sudah mengunjunginya sebanyak tiga kali, _hyun_ _g._ Kau sudah melebihi batasnya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hoseok memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku yakin kau tidak akan diijinkan bertemu dengannya walaupun kau berteriak histeris disana."

Yoongi mencebik menatap Hoseok tajam. Hoseok mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerah. Yoongi benar-benar seram jika marah.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya dan menyampaikan salammu padanya. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah. Tolong pastikan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Tangannya meremat kain celananya, mencoba mengurangi rasa takutnya. Jantungnya berdebar ketakutan. Pupilnya bergetar menatap figur dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jungkook-ah?"

Bibirnya terbuka namun tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Air matanya menggenang dan siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, kan?"

Hoseok tersenyum samar melihat raut ketakutan Jungkook. Dia merasa seperti _de jav_ _u_ , sebelumnya Hoseok pernah melihat Jungkook seperti ini. Dulu, saat _Jungkook_ _melihat Hoseok membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya_.

Hoseok menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

Tubuhnya kembali bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya. Matanya tidak terlepas dari figur Jungkook didepannya.

"Aku datang karena Yoongi _hyung_. Dia menitipkan salam padamu. Itu saja."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Berharap waktu berkunjungnya segera habis.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri. Selama disana, jika aku mendengar hal yang tidak baik tentangku dan itu karena mulutmu.."

Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca yang memisahkan mereka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian dan berbisik,

".. Aku akan membunuh Taehyung dihadapanmu."

.

.

Taehyung duduk dibangkunya, sudah lebih dari sebulan dia membolos dan sekarang dia harus kembali ke sekolah.

Tangannya mengepal diatas meja saat samar-samar mendengar temannya yang membicarakan Jungkook.

 _"Sudah kuduga. Dia penyakitan kan."_

 _"Aku bersyukur karena kita tidak dibunuh olehnya."_

 _"Bahkan Jimin. Jimin adalah teman kecilnya kan, Jungkook membunuhnya begitu saja."_

 ** _BRAKK_**

Taehyung menggebrak mejanya keras membuat seisi kelas hening dan menatapnya bingung. Matanya menatap tajam satu-persatu mata teman dikelasnya, menantang.

"Jika aku dengar ada yang membicarakan tentang Jungkook. Aku akan menghabisinya."

Taehyung mengucapkannya dengan nada yang datar dan terkesan dingin namun sarat akan rasa terluka yang dalam.

Taehyung kembali duduk di bangkunya. Tangannya mengeluarkan buku pelajaran milik Jungkook dan mulai membuka halamannya. Dirinya bertekad akan menjadi lelaki yang lebih baik dan bisa melindungi Jungkook kelak, **_saat mereka bertemu lagi._**

.

.

"Umurmu 18 tahun ya. Berarti kau akan keluar diumurmu 36 tahun."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Teman satu tahanannya cukup baik dengannya dan mereka sering berbagi cerita bersama.

"Kau yakin akan ada yang menunggumu saat itu?"

Jungkook menunduk. Dia juga tidak tau apakah akan ada yang menunggunya saat dia keluar dari tahanan nanti. Apakah Taehyung akan menunggunya? Kepalanya menggeleng kecil. Taehyung tidak mungkin menunggunya selama itu.

"Entahlah." Gumamnya pelan

"Jika bukan kau yang membunuh mereka semua kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi hukumanmu"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Dan banyak nyawa akan terancam? Aku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan orang terdekatku."

Matanya memandang jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, hatinya terluka saat kenangannya bersama Jimin, Taehyung dan Yoongi kembali berputar diotaknya. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya.

.

.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Kakinya melangkah memasuki pesawat yang akan mengirimnya pergi jauh dari korea. Hoseok hanya ingin menenangkan diri, setelah semuanya terjadi rasanya ia ingin berlibur untuk sejenak.

Matanya menatap jendela pesawat yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Seringaian terukir dibibirnya saat pesawatnya mulai _tinggal landas_.

"Selamat tinggal korea."

Karena semua orang melupakan satu fakta penting. Bahwa seorang psikopat sesungguhnya adalah orang yang begitu tenang sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa psikopat bisa berada disekitarmu.

.

.

.

 ** _The End._**

.

.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Readers bi laik: Whattt? gitu doang? anjay nyesel gue bacanya!

Author bi laik: Hehehehehehehe /digampar/

Ini ceritanya emang udah end ya. Cuma udh aku siapin _side story_ nya tentang masa lalu mereka biar kalian lebih ngerti.

Buat kalian yang berpikir 'Kok udh end? Hoseok kan belum diadili' bla bla bla

Ya begitulah kebenaran, gak ada yang tau pasti gimana kebenaran itu kan.

Jadi aku coba menyampaikan bahwa _terkadang kebenaran yang kita percaya belum tentu menjadi kebenaran yang sesungguhnya_. /eakk/

Spesial buat **SwaggxrBang** yang nanyain tentang masa lalu kuki sama Tae.

Aku emang gak pernah jelasin secara rinci kalo mereka pernah kenal atau apa. Cuma aku pernah nyinggung sedikit di chapter 2 yg tertulis '...sepertinya dia pernah melihat mata ini sebelumnya namun Taehyung tidak yakin dimana'. Lebih jelasnya aku jabarin di side story nanti yaa.

Sekarang aku mau nantangin kalian dulu yang selama ini menjadi _sider_ _s_. Ayo berani gak review di chapter ini, gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca ff laknat ini. wkwkwk /canda/

Itu aja, Jangan lupa reviewnya pliseu

Thanks

 ** _-Ai_**

 ** _-2017.07.02_**


	10. SPECIAL CHAPTER: FLASHBACK

**My Psychopath**

 **SPECIAL CHAP** **: _Flashback_**

.

 **WARNING:** Seluruh chapter ini merupakan _FLASHBACK_ dari para tokoh.

.

.

 _'Jika Tuhan memberikan waktu untukmu kembali ke masa lalu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?_

 _Mengatakan pada keluargaku bahwa aku mencintai mereka.'_

.

.

Hoseok melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Mata bulatnya memandang teman-teman sekolahnya yang asik bermain. Namun tidak ada satupun yang mau bermain dengannya.

Kemarin Hoseok tidak sengaja menusuk tikus yang mengganggu teman-temannya dikelas. Dia mencoba melindungi teman-temannya, namun gurunya justru memanggil orangtuanya dan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya.

Pagi tadi Hoseok melihat para orang tua tidak mengijinkan anak mereka bermain dengan Hoseok. Apa yang salah dengannya? Kenapa orang-orang memandangnya seperti monster?

Tubuhnya terduduk dilantai dengan kaki yang dilipat didepan dadanya dan tangannya yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya menukik kebawah, air matanya mengalir dan isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"Jangan menangis."

Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati seorang temannya berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum kecil. Hoseok mengusap pipinya yang basah menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

Temannya itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Ibuku mengatakan aku hanya perlu takut pada Tuhan."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Ternyata masih ada satu orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak dekat, tapi sekarang dia lebih dulu mendekati Hoseok.

"Ayo bangun dan bermain bersama!"

Hoseok mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kecilnya mengepak belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor. Mata bulatnya berbinar menatap teman barunya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi temanku, Yoongi."

.

.

Hoseok berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Kedua orangtuanya adalah seorang dokter dan itu membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi dokter juga.

Namun sejak kasusnya di _playgroup_ , orangtuanya tidak membiarkan Hoseok untuk bermimpi menjadi dokter.

Hoseok kecewa dan marah saat orang tuanya menjatuhkan mimpinya begitu saja, jadi dia membunuh kucing peliharaan ibunya.

Amarahnya selalu mereda setelah melihat darah dan membunuh apapun. Hoseok tertawa keras saat melihat darah mengotori tangan hingga pakaiannya. Ibunya yang barusaja pulang bekerja langsung berteriak histeris melihat keadaannya.

Sejak saat itu hidupnya berubah. Mulai hari itu ayah dan ibunya menitipkannya pada teman mereka yang merupakan seorang _psikolog_. Awalnya Hoseok marah, namun saat melihat Dokter itu mengajak anaknya juga ke Rumah Sakit, Hoseok menjadi senang. Anak seorang psikolog itu adalah Yoongi, satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak pernah marah saat orangtuanya meninggalkannya dirumah sakit setiap jam sekolahnya sudah selesai. Bahkan terkadang Hoseok dan Yoongi akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama-sama setelah pulang sekolah.

Mereka berteman dekat sampai diumur mereka yang ke-13 tahun. Saat itu Hoseok mengetahui jika orangtuanya akan pergi ke luar negeri, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan _eomma_ akan pergi?"

Ibunya mengusap kepalanya sayang dengan senyum keibuan yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Hanya sebentar sayang. Selama _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak ada disini kau bisa minta bantuan pada orangtua Namjoon atau Ibunya Yoongi ya."

Kepalanya hanya mengangguk kecil. Hoseok tidak memikirkan apapun saat itu, yang dia tau hanya orangtuanya yang harus bekerja ke rumah sakit di luar negeri.

Namun semuanya berbeda, malam itu Hoseok menginap dirumah sakit bersama Yoongi. Temannya itu sudah terlelap dan Hoseok merasa lapar jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar meminta makanan pada Ibu Yoongi.

Saat Hoseok sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan Ibu Yoongi yang sedikit terbuka, tubuhnya mematung. Hoseok mendengar suara Ibunya dan Ibu Yoongi yang sedang berdebat,

"Bagaimanapun dia anakmu, Jung-ah. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Hoseok melihat tangan ibunya menggenggam erat tangan Ibu Yoongi, pandangannya terlihat memohon.

"Aku mohon rawat dia disini, aku akan mengirimkanmu uang setiap bulan untuk biaya perawatannya. Kau tau kan, jika kepala Dokter mengetahui aku memiliki anak seorang psikopat maka jabatanku sebagai dokter akan diturunkan. Tolong mengertilah."

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia anakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau mendahulukan jabatanmu dibanding anakmu. Jika Hoseok mendengarnya, dia pasti terluka."

Ibunya terlihat tersenyum kecil, pandangannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aku mendapatkan jabatan ini begitu sulit. Aku tidak mau kehilangan jabatan ini. Tolong bantu aku."

Hoseok melihat ibu Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih, Hoseok benci situasi seperti ini. Kakinya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Perasaannya seakan terkoyak dan darahnya terasa mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Kakinya berhenti berlari saat dirinya sudah berada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, kemudian berubah menjadi seringaian tajam. Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit malam tanpa bintang.

Tawa kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya dan semakin lama menjadi tawa nyaring yang mengerikan memenuhi sepinya malam dengan air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya.

.

.

Tangannya yang menggenggam pisau terkepal kuat. Tangan lainnya mengetuk pintu dihadapannya pelan. Ini masih pukul dua pagi dan rumah sakit sudah cukup sepi karena para pasien dan perawat sedang beristirahat.

 _Baiklah. Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Aku akan menunjukkan pada mereka seberapa psikopatnya aku._

Bibirnya terukir seringaian saat pintu didepannya mulai terbuka pelan menunjukkan figur wanita paruh baya didepannya. Sebelum wanita itu menyadari sepenuhnya, pisau yang sedari tadi dibawanya ditancapkan kebagian perut wanita itu.

Hoseok mendorong pisaunya semakin dalam hingga wanita itu memuntahkan darah dan mundur beberapa langkah. Hoseok melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan kaki.

"Dokter Min, maafkan aku."

Tangannya menarik lepas pisaunya, hingga wanita itu terhuyung dan bersimpuh dilantai. Wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk menutupi luka diperutnya.

"Hoseok-ah, Bibi tau kau bukan anak yang seperti ini. Kau anak baik. Bisa kau panggilkan Dokter Shin sekarang? Bibi membutuhkannya."

Hoseok menggeleng. Rahangnya mengeras dan giginya bergerit.

"Aku memang anak yang seperti ini. Ibu menitipkanku padamu dan memilih jabatannya? _Cih!_ Orang dewasa selalu menyusahkan."

Pisaunya kembali melayang dan menusuknya ke bahu Dokter Min. Wanita itu mengerang dan meringkuk kesakitan namun Hoseok tetap tidak berhenti.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin memberi wanita ini sedikit pelajaran, namun setelah menusuknya tadi Hoseok merasa sangat senang dan tidak bisa menghentikan pisaunya.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat tubuh wanita itu yang terbaring dihadapannya dengan darah yang begitu banyak mengalir dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya emosiku mereda." ucapnya pelan

Tubuhnya berjongkok meneliti wajah Dokter Min yang benar-benar mirip dengan Yoongi. Jarinya memegang bola mata Dokter Min yang membelalak.

"Haruskah aku menyimpan bola matanya sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum dan jarinya mulai mencongkel bola mata wanita itu. Sedikit kesusahan namun akhirnya dia berhasil setelah memotong beberapa saraf menggunakan giginya.

Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah pintu yang berderit pelan. Pintu itu terbuka dan tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hoseok menggeram, sepertinya ada yang mengintip kegiatannya tadi.

Hoseok tersenyum miris menatap Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuh makanannya. Sudah 3 hari sejak Ibunya tewas dan membuat Yoongi mogok makan.

Seorang anak dengan boneka kelinci dalam pelukannya masuk ke kamar mereka. Hoseok kenal dengan anak ini, namun mereka tidak dekat. Hanya Yoongi yang dekat dengan anak itu, Jungkook.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ayo makan denganku. Kookie tidak akan makan jika tidak makan bersamamu." cicitnya pelan

Yoongi menatap anak itu dengan mata yang sembab. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah berapa lama tidak makan?" suara serak Yoongi menyapa setelah 3 hari dipendamnya.

"Aku tidak makan selama _hyung_ tidak makan."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan lalu turun dari ranjangnya. Tangannya mengamit jemari Jungkook dan mulai melangkah keluar. Namun diambang pintu, Yoongi kembali berbalik menatap Hoseok.

"Ayo makan bersama, Hoseok-ah."

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sebentar kemudian beralih menatap Jungkook yang terlihat ketakutan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, sepertinya dia menemukan siapa yang mengintip kemarin.

Hoseok sangat membenci Jungkook. Apapun yang dilakukan Jungkook membuatnya muak, karena hanya Jungkook. Hanya anak itu yang bisa meluluhkan sikap keras Yoongi.

Semua perawat sudah membujuk Yoongi untuk makan, namun dia hanya menggeleng. Namun saat Jungkook mengajaknya, Yoongi makan tanpa masalah. Begitupun hal lainnya, jika Jungkook yang meminta maka Yoongi akan lakukan.

Bibirnya mencebik melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengusap rambut Jungkook hingga anak itu tertidur. Hoseok merasa iri, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya teman baginya dan Jungkook merebutnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyayangi Jungkook?"

Yoongi menoleh kearahnya sebentar lalu kembali memandang Jungkook yang sudah terlelap.

"Ibuku selalu menceritakan tentangnya, dan Ibu selalu bilang agar aku menjaga dan melindungi Jungkook apapun yang terjadi. Jungkook sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri."

Hoseok membenci ini, dia benci melihat pandangan teduh Yoongi saat menatap Jungkook. Dia benci Yoongi yang dekat dan menyayangi orang lain. Hoseok benci Jungkook.

ooOOoo

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasa haus. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

 _Huh, Perawat Kim lupa memberikan ku air lagi._

Dengan matanya yang masih setengah mengantuk, Jungkook turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri saat menyadari tidak ada satupun perawat yang terlihat.

 _Sepertinya sudah tengah malam_.

Kakinya kembali melangkah melewati koridor yang sedikit gelap dan sepi, hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang, bibirnya mengumpat kecil saat otaknya mulai membayangkan hal horror yang biasa di tontonnya dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangan Dokter Min untuk meminta air dibanding dengan pergi ke dapur yang berada diarea belakang rumah sakit sendirian.

Tangannya meraih tuas pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Baru saja pintu itu terbuka sedikit Jungkook mendengar suara tusukkan. Kepalanya sedikit menyembul, menengok ke dalam ruangan Dokter Min.

Pupilnya melebar, mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Tangannya yang masih memegang tuas pintu sedikit bergetar takut.

Jungkook melihat seorang anak lelaki sedang menusuk-nusuk tubuh Dokter Min. Walaupun anak itu membelakanginya, namun Jungkook yakin dia adalah Hoseok, teman Yoongi _hyung_ nya.

Tubuhnya kaku, tidak tau harus bertindak apa selanjutnya. Pupil matanya bergetar dan air matanya menetes saat melihat Dokter Min yang tergeletak dilantai dengan wajah menghadap kearahnya.

Dokter Min menatapnya dengan air mata yang mengalir disudut matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil dan bibirnya mengucapkan kata _'pergi'_ tanpa suara.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, dia selalu mengikuti kata-kata Dokter Min yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Jungkook melihat Hoseok menyentuh mata Dokter Min kemudian menancapkan kukunya disana seolah ingin mencongkelnya.

Tangannya terlepas pada tuas pintu dan menutup mulutnya yang hampir menjerit saat melihat Hoseok menarik bola mata Dokter Min dan menggigit sarafnya hingga terputus. Pintu sedikit demi sedikit berderit terbuka. Kakinya melangkah mundur lalu dengan cepat berlari berharap Hoseok tidak melihatnya.

Sejak malam itu Jungkook ketakutan setengah mati setiap melihat Hoseok, kejadian itu selalu terngiang di otaknya. Melihat Hoseok yang pura-pura peduli dengan kematian Dokter Min dan memberikan kalimat pendukung pada Yoongi membuat Jungkook marah, namun terlalu takut untuk melawan.

.

.

Jungkook hanya menunduk saat dua orang dewasa didepannya mulai bertanya macam-macam padanya. Mereka adalah detektif. Si wanita mengenalkan diri sebagai Detektif Han dan si pria Detektif Kim.

Mereka bilang sidik jari Jungkook tercetak jelas pada tuas pintu jadi mereka berharap Jungkook menjelaskan apa saja yang dilakukannya pada hari itu. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada dikamarnya untuk membicarakan masalah ini.

"Jangan terlalu merasa terbebani, sayang. Hanya ceritakan apa yang kau ingat saat itu, hm."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus rambutnya lembut. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tulus seperti senyuman Dokter Min.

"Walaupun ceritamu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti untuk pengadilan, tapi bisa membantu kita untuk penyelidikan." imbuhnya

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "A-aku melihatnya. Ma-malam itu."

Suami-istri didepannya terlihat terkejut. Kini mereka memberikan atensi sepenuhnya pada Jungkook. Meminta Jungkook untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ho-Hoseok. Dia.." ucapnya takut-takut

Jungkook takut jika dia mengatakannya Hoseok akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Yoongi. Karena bagi Jungkook, Yoongi adalah orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya.

"Hoseok? Anak dokter Jung? Ada apa dengannya?"

Kepalanya mendongak menatap mata Detektif Han yang menatapnya lembut. Jadi mereka mengenal Hoseok? Jungkook meneguk ludahnya. Apa mereka akan percaya pada kata-kata Jungkook?

Kepalanya kembali menunduk, "Hoseok yang membunuh Dokter Min." ucapnya cepat

Detektif Han menakupkan wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya sehingga Jungkook kembali menatap matanya.

"Kau yakin, sayang?"

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "I-iya."

"Apa saja yang kau lihat saat itu?"

Jungkook meneguk ludahnya sebentar lalu menjelaskan apa saja yang dilihatnya tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Dia hanya berharap dua orang didepannya dapat menghentikan Hoseok bagaimanapun caranya.

Matanya membelalak saat melihat Hoseok berdiri diambang pintu. Bibirnya bergetar takut melihat tatapan tajam Hoseok. Detektif Han dan Detektif Kim mengikuti arah pandangnya dan sama terkejutnya sepertinya.

Detektif Kim mengehela nafas sebentar lalu berjalan mendekati Hoseok. Tangannya mengacak rambut Hoseok pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kesini, jagoan?"

Hoseok tidak menjawabnya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Jungkook yang kini meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hoseok-ah, mau bermain dengan paman?"

Kepalanya menengadah menatap paman Kim yang berdiri didepannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu pandangannya kembali kearah Jungkook. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Jungkook yang ketakutan.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya."

Jungkook ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Dia benar-benar takut dan tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tangan Detektif Han terulur lalu menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Jungkook sedang tidak ingin bermain sekarang, jadi bermain dengan paman saja ya."

Hoseok mengangguk, tangannya menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian menguncinya tanpa disadari oleh siapapun.

Kakinya melangkah kearah sofa dan tersenyum saat melihat pisau buah yang tergeletak di meja dekat sofa.

Tangannya terulur mengambil pisau itu dan menggenggamnya kuat. Matanya melihat satu persatu wajah dihadapannya yang terlihat terkejut.

"Hoseok-ah, bisa kau taruh pisaunya? Itu berbahaya."

Hoseok hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Detektif Kim. Matanya berkilat marah, tangannya menodongkan pisau itu kearah Jungkook.

"Jika kalian menangkapku, aku akan membunuh Jungkook dan ..." sudut bibirnya terangkat, "... Taehyung."

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Detektif Kim dan Detektif Han tidak pernah datang ke rumah sakit. Setiap Jungkook melihat Hoseok dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dan meringkuk di ranjangnya. Rasa takut itu tidak menghilang meski sudah satu bulan berlalu.

Malam ini Jungkook meminta Yoongi untuk tidur dikamarnya. Biasanya Yoongi akan tidur dikamar Hoseok karena lelaki itu mengaku tidak bisa tidur sendirian. Namun entah mengapa Jungkook benar-benar ingin Yoongi terus bersamanya seharian ini dan tidak membiarkan Yoongi menjauh darinya.

Satu tangan Yoongi terlentang untuk menjadi bantal kepala Jungkook dan tangan lainnya mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan. Bibirnya berdecak melihat adiknya yang belum juga tertidur.

"Tidurlah, _Jeon_."

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi semakin erat, entah rasa sangat senang saat Yoongi memilih memanggil marganya dibanding namanya. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup bersamaan dengan elusan tangan Yoongi yang semakin melambat.

Matanya yang masih terasa berat karena mengantuk harus terbuka paksa saat seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Punggung tangannya digunakan untuk mengucek matanya.

"Jungkookie sayang. Kau harus pergi sekarang."

Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Detektif Han yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya di tengah malam begini.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" tanyanya dengan suara serak

Detektif Han tersenyum kecil. Tangannya menangkupkan pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Jika Taehyung bertemu denganmu, dia pasti langsung menyukaimu. Kau sangat lucu dan wajahmu menggemaskan."

Dahinya mengernyit tidak mengerti, dan siapa lagi Taehyung itu? Ah- Hoseok pernah menyebutkan nama Taehyung sebelumnya.

"Sekarang kau dan Yoongi harus pulang ke rumahmu dulu, oke? Bibi sudah menghubungi orangtuamu tadi dan mereka sudah didepan untuk menjemputmu."

Jungkook semakin bingung, "Orangtuaku? Menjemputku?"

Detektif Han mengangguk, "Ayo bersiap-siap."

Jungkook hanya mengikuti perintah Detektif Han begitupun dengan Yoongi yang hanya menurut. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan ke depan rumah sakit dan benar saja, orangtua Jungkook berada disana.

Sebelum mobil mereka berangkat meninggalkan rumah sakit Jungkook samar-samar mendengar pembicaraan orangtuanya karena pendengarannya yang cukup tajam.

"Kalian sungguh akan menangkap anak psikopat itu?"

"Kami tidak menangkapnya untuk menghakimi Hoseok. Kami hanya ingin mengubahnya menjadi anak yang lebih baik, namun karena dia mengancam akan melukai Jungkook jadi kami harus menyelamatkan anak anda lebih dulu."

"Baiklah. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia hanya anak berumur 13 tahun, tapi dia bisa membunuh siapapun."

"Pasti. Jungkook anak yang cukup penurut, tolong rawat anak itu dengan baik kelak dia akan menjadi anak yang lucu dan manis."

Setelahnya tidak ada pembicaraan apapun, tak berapa lama kemudian orangtuanya masuk ke mobil dan Detektif Han menengok ke arah jendela mobilnya.

"Jungkook-ah, tetaplah sehat. Nanti akan bibi kenalkan pada Taehyung. Kalian sebaya, jadi kau bisa berteman dengannya, _call?"_

Jungkook mengangguk semangat. Kepalanya sedikit dimajukan untuk mencium pipi Detektif itu. Bibir Detektif Han mengukirkan senyuman dan dengan gemas mengacak rambutnya.

ooOOoo

Taehyung kembali terbangun dari tidurnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan malas Taehyung turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar kakaknya.

Tadi, sebelum dia tidur Ibu dan Ayahnya mengatakan akan pergi untuk penyelidikan lagi. Selalu seperti ini, mereka selalu ditinggalkan berdua di rumah sebesar ini.

Tangannya meraih tuas pintu dan mendorongnya dengan malas. Kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang kakaknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya begitu saja. Setiap Taehyung tidak bisa tidur, kamar kakaknya akan menjadi tujuannya.

Namjoon menggeser tubuhnya sedikit agar Taehyung memiliki ruang lebih banyak. Tanpa membuka matanya pun Namjoon sudah tau siapa yang menempati ruang disebelahnya.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ akan pulang sebentar lagi. Percaya pada _hyung_."

Taehyung hanya berdehem sebagai jawabannya. Namjoon selalu mengatakan itu setiap orangtua mereka pergi dan Taehyung sudah tau bahwa itu hanya kebohongan karena biasanya orangtua mereka akan datang keesokan harinya.

Taehyung membuka paksa matanya yang masih terasa berat saat mendengar suara tangisan dari ruang tamu. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan tidak menemukan Namjoon disana.

Dengan tergesa Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menemukan Paman, Bibi dan Namjoon duduk disofa. Ada yang aneh, mereka bertiga terisak.

"Ada apa ini?"

Bibinya mendekatinya lalu memeluknya erat. Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Taehyung-ah, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mu terbunuh saat melakukan penyelidikan."

Tubuhnya mematung. Bibirnya terbuka namun tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun. Matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Tiba-tiba perkataan ibunya kemarin terngiang ditelinganya.

 _'Taetae sekarang belajar dengan hyung dulu ya. Eomma dan appa harus pergi. Nanti eomma akan menemani Taetae belajar lagi, call?'_

Seharusnya Taehyung tidak membiarkan ibunya pergi kemarin, seharusnya dia menahan ibunya dan merengek agar ibunya tetap disampingnya.

Airmatanya menetes, jadi mulai hari ini tidak akan ada suara lembut ibunya yang membangunkannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, menemaninya belajar, bahkan menyuapinya makan saat Taehyung merajuk.

Tidak akan ada suara keras ayahnya yang berteriak saat tim sepak bola kesukaannya menang, tidak ada yang menggendongnya dan memanggilnya jagoan setiap Taehyung mendapat peringkat satu, tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bertengkar memperebutkan perhatian ibu.

Air matanya semakin menetes saat melihat kakaknya. Namjoon baru berumur 13 tahun dan setelah ini kakaknya pasti akan memikul beban berat. Kehidupan mereka, sekolah mereka, semua hal yang seharusnya diurus oleh orang dewasa kini akan menjadi beban kakaknya.

Bibirnya mulai terisak kecil, tangannya mengepal kuat. Hanya karena penyelidikan bodoh seperti ini, mereka harus kehilangan orang tua. Taehyung tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melakukan hal ini kepada orangtuanya.

Tangannya meremat rambutnya keras. Tubuhnya berjongkok dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam. Isakannya semakin keras dan airmata terus mengalir.

"ARRGGHHH"

Taehyung berteriak keras. Tangannya mengambil apapun yang ada didepannya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Paman dan bibinya bahkan Namjoon berusaha untuk menenangkannya, namun tidak berhasil. Sehingga pamannya harus memanggil Dokter untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang di tubuh Taehyung.

Sejak saat itu, emosi Taehyung menjadi tidak terkendali. Saat dia marah tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menghentikannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan sikap Taehyung, karena siapapun mungkin akan seperti itu bila berada diposisinya.

.

.

Namjoon mengangguk kecil lalu kembali mengusap air matanya. Temannya, Hoseok terus berusaha menenangkannya. Bahkan sejak pemakaman orangtuanya, Hoseok selalu berada disampingnya seolah menjadi benteng untuknya.

Mereka memang berteman sudah cukup lama, karena mereka adalah tetangga. Walau sebelumnya mereka tidak terlalu dekat, namun sekarang mereka cukup akrab.

"Bagaimana, Namjoon-ah?"

Kepalanya menengadah menatap ibu Hoseok yang menatapnya lembut. Orangtua Hoseok menyarankan untuk merawat adiknya di rumah sakit teman mereka, walau temannya baru saja tewas dan orangtuanya juga tewas disana. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan mereka saat ini.

Namjoon mengangguk kecil, "Tapi apa Taehyung akan baik-baik saja disana?"

"Hoseok sebelumnya pernah dirawat disana. Banyak anak sebaya Taehyung juga dirawat jadi Taehyung akan memiliki banyak teman disana."

Namjoon kembali mengangguk, "Aku akan bicarakan dengan Taehyung nanti."

.

.

Taehyung hanya memandang kosong gedung didepannya. Dua hari yang lalu kakaknya membicarakan akan menitipkannya di rumah sakit selama liburan semester ini dan Taehyung hanya menyetujuinya. Bukan karena Taehyung malas berurusan dengan kakaknya, tapi dia tidak mau membuat masalah dan menjadi beban bagi kakaknya.

Semua perawat bahkan pasien disana menyapanya ramah. Seorang anak berkulit pucat mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah, bahkan wajahnya terlihat dingin.

"Aku Yoongi. Aku sudah membaca profil mu dan ternyata kau lebih muda dariku, jadi panggil aku _hyung_ , oke?"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, sejak orang tua mereka meninggal sebulan yang lalu Taehyung enggan bicara pada siapapun. Perasaannya semakin terluka saat dia bicara jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk diam.

Yoongi mengantarkannya mengelilingi rumah sakit dan menyapa beberapa pasien. Taehyung bahkan tidak menggubris satupun kalimat Yoongi, namun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan percakapan sepihaknya.

Ternyata Yoongi adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, Dokter yang baru-baru ini tewas. Jadi Yoongi yang masih berumur sebaya kakaknya harus mulai belajar mengurus semua keperluan rumah sakit meski sudah dibantu oleh dokter lainnya.

Saat mereka memasuki kamarnya, Yoongi dengan semangat menceritakan teman sekamarnya yang katanya benar-benar imut. Namun Yoongi tidak mengatakan siapa namanya, katanya agar anak itu yang mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung ingin bertanya dimana anak itu sekarang, namun bibirnya enggan untuk berucap yang membuatnya hanya bersikap acuh.

ooOOoo

Jungkook memeluk boneka kelincinya yang sudah lusuh dengan erat. Orangtuanya kembali bertengkar, dan itu karenanya. Bahkan sampai saat ini Jungkook tidak mengerti apa salah penyakitnya hingga dia diasingkan dari semua orang.

Jungkook melangkah keluar kamarnya membuat orangtuanya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka dan menatapnya diam.

"Aku ingin tinggal dirumah sakit lagi, _appa_." ucapnya pelan

Ibunya menghela nafas kasar, lalu memandang tajam ayahnya. "Sudah ku katakan seharusnya kita saja yang menjaganya."

"Tidak! Jungkook lebih baik dirumah sakit. Kau seharusnya tau itu."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat. Ayahnya tidak pernah ingin Jungkook tinggal di rumah bersama mereka. Namun hatinya sedikit menghangat saat ibunya mengatakan ingin menjaganya, karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar kalimat itu. Meski tetap saja ada luka lain yang masih menganga.

Pada akhirnya Jungkook disini lagi. Kakinya melangkah ringan memasuki rumah sakit yang sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri. Bahkan dia sudah menghafal seluruh Dokter, perawat dan pasien yang berada disini.

Kakinya berhenti didepan pintu kamarnya saat melihat seseorang meringkuk di ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan ranjangnya.

 _Jadi aku punya teman baru ya._

Jungkook melangkah mendekati ranjang teman barunya. Dahinya mengernyit saat menyadari temannya menangis dalam tidur.

"Hei.. Hei.." Tangannya mendorong-dorong bahu temannya pelan.

Mata gelap itu mulai terbuka. Jungkook sedikit terpesona melihatnya. Bulu mata temannya lentik dan matanya indah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ucapnya pelan

Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya dalam diam lalu kembali tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sampai kepalanya. Bibirnya mendengus pelan, _Dasar sombong._

ooOOoo

Yoongi adalah anak yang penurut. Sejak kecil ibunya mengajarkan bagaimana untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain. Mencoba memahami kepribadian dan mencoba masuk kedalam kehidupan orang lain. Itulah yang diajarkan ibunya.

Sejak kecil dia selalu diajak kerumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja. Rumah sakit ini memang tidak terlalu besar, Ibunya membangun rumah sakit ini dengan susah payah demi orang-orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang lebih.

Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang sakit mental atau psikis, mereka hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih. Yoongi membenarkan hal itu sejak bertemu dengan Jungkook dan Hoseok.

Mereka berdua dikatakan sakit, namun Yoongi bisa berteman baik dengan keduanya. Bahkan Jungkook benar-benar menggemaskan dimatanya.

Setiap saat Yoongi pergi kerumah sakit, ibunya akan selalu berpesan agar Yoongi memberikan perhatian lebih pada Jungkook. Awalnya Yoongi bingung dengan perintah ibunya, namun sekarang Yoongi mengerti.

"Pembentukan kepribadian, huh?" gumamnya pelan saat membaca profil Jungkook.

Semenjak ibunya tewas, Yoongi harus berusaha mempelajari profil pasien dirumah sakit ini agar bisa melayani mereka sebagaimana ibunya. Yoongi ingin Ibunya bangga padanya di surga sana.

"Jadi _eomma_ memintaku bersikap baik pada Jungkook untuk membentuk kepribadiannya."

Kepalanya mengangguk kecil. Sekarang dia mengerti. Jungkook sebelumnya tidak memiliki kepribadian khusus -seperti wadah kosong- jadi cukup berbahaya saat dia sering melihat hal-hal buruk karena bisa saja itu menjadi kepribadian Jungkook kelak. Sejak saat itu, Yoongi bertekad untuk menjaga Jungkook dengan baik.

Kakinya melangkah kecil melewati lorong rumah sakit. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum saat warga rumah sakit berpapasan dengannya. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil.

Hari ini Jungkook akan kembali ke rumah sakit, jadi Yoongi bisa bermain bersama dengannya dan juga Taehyung karena Hoseok sudah tidak tinggal dirumah sakit lagi. Entah mengapa, orang tuanya menarik semua layanan perawatan untuk Hoseok.

Matanya memicing saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berada didepan pintu kamar Jungkook. Tangannya terkepal erat saat menyadari itu adalah ayahnya dengan anak kesayangannya. Datang menjenguk Jungkook lagi, heh?

Bibirnya mencebik kesal. Kenapa orang itu harus datang disaat yang tidak tepat begini. Nafasnya berhembus kasar. Langkahnya berbalik kembali menuju ruangan ibunya yang kini menjadi ruangannya.

Dalam hidupnya, Yoongi tidak pernah membenci siapapun karena ibunya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak membenci. Namun rasa benci itu mencuat begitu saja pada keluarga baru ayahnya. Mereka bahagia sedangkan Yoongi harus menahan diri setiap kali diejek oleh temannya karena tidak memiliki ayah.

Malam ini moodnya benar-benar buruk setelah melihat Jimin, anak ayahnya merayakan ulang tahun bersama Jungkook dikamarnya. Yoongi marah, bahkan dia masih berduka karena kehilangan Ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya tertawa seperti itu didepan matanya.

Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi pelan. Dia tau kemana mata Yoongi menatap, Jungkook tau apa yang paling dibenci Yoongi.

"Aku bisa minta bantuanmu, _Jeon_?"

Jungkook mengernyit namun pada akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Tentu _hyung_."

"Bunuh mereka."

Jungkook mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi yang terkesan dingin, keluarga Jimin. Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi, hanya ada pandangan terluka disana.

"Kerena mereka orang jahat."

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya erat. Yoongi adalah orang yang berarti di hidupnya dan Jungkook tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk melukai Yoongi.

ooOOoo

Sudah seminggu Taehyung tinggal disini dan tidak pernah sekalipun bicara. Jungkook menggeram kesal, ia memutuskan untuk membuat Taehyung bicara hari ini. Setidaknya satu kata, apapun itu.

Jungkook terus mengikuti kemanapun Taehyung pergi dengan mengucapkan "Hanya JK. Tidak perlu panjang-panjang, hanya ucapkan JK untukku. Sekali saja, Tae."

Taehyung mendengus kesal namun entah mengapa emosinya tidak meluap walaupun Jungkook terus mengganggunya. Matanya menatap Jungkook tajam, namun Jungkook hanya tertawa lebar dan kembali mengulang kalimatnya.

"JK."

Pupil Jungkook melebar. Mulutnya menganga saat akhirnya bisa mendengar suara Taehyung walaupun hanya sepatah kata. Entah, itu cukup membuat Jungkook bahagia selama seharian penuh.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung mulai bicara sedikit demi sedikit padanya. Bahkan jika Taehyung hanya memanggilnya JK, Jungkook tetap tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah sebulan lamanya Taehyung tinggal disana, kini Taehyung dapat bicara banyak bahkan cukup sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Dokter dan perawat disana mengatakan jika Jungkooklah yang membuat Taehyung menjadi lebih baik dan itu membuat Namjoon benar-benar berterimakasih pada Jungkook.

Hari ini Taehyung sudah diijinkan pulang karena sebentar lagi semester baru akan dimulai. Jungkook menangis sejak pagi bahkan ingin mogok makan jika Taehyung tidak menemaninya.

Jungkook berubah menjadi manja dan menempel pada Taehyung seharian. Kemanapun Taehyung pergi, Jungkook akan mengikutinya.

Saat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah menjauh dari halaman rumah sakit, mood Jungkook tiba-tiba memburuk. Setelah Taehyung pergi, Jungkook hanya meringkuk di ranjang yang sebelumnya menjadi ranjang Taehyung. Entah mengapa hatinya terluka karena itu.

ooOOoo

Hari ini Jungkook tepat berusia sepuluh tahun. Jungkook tidak meminta apapun, ia hanya ingin bersama dengan keluarganya seharian penuh. Kedua orangtuanya menyetujui dan mereka berlibur sekeluarga.

Bahkan bibirnya selalu mengukir senyuman dengan tangan yang memeluk bonekanya erat. Jungkook sangat menyayangi boneka ini, karena ini adalah satu-satunya hadiah ulangtahun yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya saat Jungkook berumur tiga tahun. Boneka ini lebih berarti dari apapun.

Saat mereka kembali pulang karena hari sudah sore, tubuh Jungkook menegang saat melihat figur Hoseok yang selama dua tahun ini tidak dilihatnya kini berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan menyapanya ramah namun tubuhnya justru berkeringat. Apa yang diinginkan Hoseok padanya?

Orangtua Jungkook menyambut Hoseok hangat saat lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman Jungkook. Hoseok bermain dirumahnya hingga larut malam dan disinilah awalnya.

Jungkook yang saat itu pergi mandi dan meninggalkan Hoseok beserta keluarganya di ruang tamu merasa ada yang janggal saat mendengar teriakan keluarganya.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya dan mengambil bonekanya, Jungkook melangkah keluar. Begitu melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya tubuhnya mematung begitu saja.

Hoseok membunuh keluarganya didepan mata Jungkook. Hatinya terasa tersayat saat Hoseok dengan santainya mencongkel mata kedua orang tuanya dan saudaranya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan gontai, bonekanya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya dan jatuh diatas darah keluarganya yang mengalir memenuhi lantai.

Jungkook terduduk diatas lantai yang penuh darah, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Hoseok tersenyum lalu mendekatinya.

"Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membuka mulutmu? Jadi jaga mulutmu baik-baik."

Pintu depan terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Jimin dengan wajah memucat disana. Ternyata Jimin juga menyaksikannya.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum kearahnya, "Dan jika temanmu itu juga bicara. Aku akan pastikan dia mati didepan matamu."

Jungkook menggeleng keras. Tidak lagi. Dia tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. "Ja-jangan sakiti Jiminnie." ucapnya parau.

"Mulai sekarang jadilah bonekaku, _Jeon Jungkook._ "

Mata Hoseok melirik kearah boneka Jungkook yang menjadi warna merah karena darah. "Jadilah kelinci merahku, _Red Rabbit_. Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan dan jika kau menolak, kau tau apa akibatnya kan, _JK._ "

Mata Jungkook membelalak, bagaimana Hoseok tau panggilan khusus Taehyung padanya? Jangan katakan..

Hoseok mengangguk seolah tau isi kepalanya, "Aku mengenal Taehyung dan memata-matai kalian selama ini. Jadi menurutlah."

Setelahnya dengan santai Hoseok menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan menaruh bola mata itu disana lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya dalam luka dan kesedihan.

Tangannya meraih bonekanya dan menggunakan jarinya yang berlumur darah mulai menggoreskan huruf _HSJ_ di perut bonekanya. Jungkook harus tetap mengingat siapa yang membuat keluarganya seperti ini.

Sejak saat itu Jungkook seratus persen menjadi pasien di rumah sakit, karena polisi mengira Jungkook cukup _sakit_ dan nekad menghabisi keluarganya.

Jungkook hanya diam saat polisi itu mulai bertanya padanya. Sekarang ia tau mengapa Taehyung memilih untuk tidak bicara saat itu. Rasanya sakit bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Jungkook berubah menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan pendiam. Yoongi khawatir, tentu saja. Dia tidak mau kepribadian seperti itu yang menguasai tubuh Jungkook.

Namun semuanya terlambat saat diusia Jungkook yang ke-11 tahun. Jungkook datang padanya dan mengatakan sudah melakukan apa yang Yoongi perintahkan padanya. Awalnya Yoongi tidak mengerti. Tapi saat mendengar bahwa orangtua Jimin meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Yoongi menjadi kalut.

Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak pernah bicara seperti itu sebelumnya dan membuat Jungkook menjadi begini. Secara tidak langsung Yoongi mempengaruhi pembentukan kepribadian buruk pada diri Jungkook.

Semenjak itu Yoongi tidak bisa menahan saat Jungkook menusuk dan menebas setiap orang yang menurutnya jahat. Yoongi selalu berusaha menghentikan Jungkook namun selalu berakhir gagal dan melihat tubuh korban yang sudah terkoyak bola matanya.

ooOOoo

Jimin adalah anak yang selalu bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis. Dia bukanlah anak yang rewel karena baginya kehadiran kedua orang tuanya dirumah sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jungkook, teman dekatnya juga membuat Jimin lebih merasa bersyukur karena Jimin lebih beruntung dari Jungkook. Maka dari itu, Jimin berusaha untuk menjadi teman yang baik dan selalu ada bagaimapun kondisi Jungkook.

Mereka berteman sejak taman kanak-kanak, saat Jungkook diejek karena diasingkan oleh keluarganya. Jimin tidak tau mengapa, karena baginya Jungkook adalah anak yang baik-baik saja.

Menurut Jimin, Jungkook juga teman yang setia. Setiap Jimin ketakutan, Jungkook akan selalu menenangkan dan melindunginya. Jimin benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan teman yang sebaik Jungkook.

Namun, selama sebelas tahun hidupnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Jimin merasa marah pada hidup. Saat orang tuanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jimin dan pergi keluar negeri untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukkan, Jimin menjadi marah.

Bahkan dia menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook. Jimin masih ingat bagaimana kematian keluarga Jungkook dan temannya itu meminta Jimin untuk menutup mulutnya. Jimin tau Jungkook pasti tertekan dengan perintah dari lelaki itu, lelaki yang membunuh keluarganya.

Kepalanya mendongak memandang Jungkook, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu orang jahat?" pertanyaan yang pernah ditanyakannya saat kecil pada Jungkook.

"Membunuhnya."

"Masih jawaban itu?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, "Karena orang jahat telah merebut kebahagiaanku."

Jimin melihat ada luka yang tersirat dalam tatapan Jungkook.

Maka saat orangtuanya tetap memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri, Jimin hanya mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan mobil orangtuanya mulai menjauh.

"Kau tidak sedih?"

Jimin menoleh menatap Jungkook yang berdiri disampingnya. "Mereka orang jahat, Kook."

Pupil Jungkook melebar, tangannya meremat kedua sisi bahu Jimin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka, Jim?"

Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jimin tidak tau ini akan jadi menakutkan. Banyak polisi mendatangi rumahnya dan menanyakan macam-macam saat mengetahui orangtuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan karena mobil mereka tiba-tiba meledak.

Polisi mengatakan jika ada yang menumpahkan bensin dalam bagasi mobil dan akan mencari pelakunya.

Jimin ketakutan setengah mati dalam kamarnya. Namun Jungkook datang dan mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah salahnya.

"Jiminnie dengarkan aku. Aku yang membunuh orangtuamu, bukan kau. Ini salahku, oke?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk, pikirannya sangat mudah berubah. Maka saat polisi menanyakan padanya, apa ada seseorang yang mecurigakan. Tanpa ragu Jimin menunjuk Jungkook sebagai pelakunya.

Sejak saat itu Jimin dan Jungkook tidak memiliki hubungan seperti sebelumnya, karena baginya Jungkook adalah pembunuh.

ooOOoo

Bahkan saat Jungkook menginjak masa SMA, Hoseok tidak melepaskannya. Jungkook tetap menjadi boneka Hoseok dan membunuh siapapun yang diminta oleh tuannya.

Berperan seolah seorang psikopat dan menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya setiap membunuh seseorang.

Awalnya begitu, namun saat Taehyung datang dan Yoongi mengatakan itu adalah Taehyung yang dulu setelah Namjoon menghubunginya, Jungkook menjadi berbeda.

Dia bahkan merasa tidak keberatan saat membunuh seseorang yang mendekati Taehyung. Baginya, Taehyung adalah miliknya dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyentuh miliknya termasuk Jimin.

Jungkook marah pada Jimin yang menjauh darinya sejak kematian orangtua Jimin seolah Jungkook benar-benar pembunuh orangtuanya. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa membunuh Jimin seperti korbannya walaupun Jimin mendekati Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya menggertak dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran kepada teman lamanya. Jungkook hanya takut kebahagiannya kembali direbut.

ooOOoo

Hoseok tertawa kecil saat membaca pesan Jimin untuk Taehyung. Ternyata Jimin ingin membongkar identitasnya.

"Dasar bocah, dia pikir aku tidak menyadap ponselnya, _tsk_."

Hoseok tersenyum senang saat mendengar Namjoon yang menghubunginya dan mengatakan tentang Jimin dan Jungkook yang bersimbah darah. Hoseok dengan senang hati bergegas kembali kerumah sakit.

Oh- akhirnya dia bisa menjadi dokter setelah sekian lama ditentang orangtuanya. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar orangtuanya dan membuka pintunya sedikit.

" _Eomma, appa_ aku akan pergi kerumah sakit sebentar. Tidurlah dengan tenang."

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya. Ini tidak akan menyusahkan hidupnya, karena orangtuanya hanya berbaring kaku dengan pengawet ditubuh mereka.

Malam itu setelah memastikan Taehyung pergi meninggalkan kamar Jungkook, Hoseok mendatanginya. Tangannya memegang ponselnya dan mengangsurkannya pada Jungkook.

Dahi Jungkook mengernyit namun tetap mengambil ponselnya dan membaca apa yang tertera disana. Pesan dari Jimin untuk Taehyung.

"Jimin ingin membongkar identitasku. Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Haruskah aku yang bermain dengannya?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat. Tangannya mengepal kuat, "Aku- Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya."

Hoseok mengangguk lalu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya memberikan jalan untuk Jungkook dan mengangsurkan garpu padanya.

Jungkook membenci dirinya yang seperti ini. Bahkan sekarang dia harus berperan sebagai psikopat lagi untuk membunuh Jimin.

Hatinya terasa tersayat saat mulai menusuk tubuh temannya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menancapkan garpunya pada bola mata Jimin. Hoseok selalu minta bola mata korbannya.

Jungkook ingin menangis, namun saat Yoongi datang dan memergoki kegiatannya Jungkook harus kembali berperan. Jika Yoongi tau, ini akan jadi masalah untuknya lagi.

Mata Hoseok terus menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Setidaknya Hoseok harus memastikan Jungkook membunuh Jimin. Matanya memicing begitu melihat figur Yoongi yang berjalan terburu memasuki kamar inap Jimin.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Ini akan menyenangkan."

.

.

.

 ** _The End._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Author's Note:_**

asdfghjkl ini bahkan lebih panjang dari chapter biasanya.

Sebenernya aku pengen cut jadi dua bagian tapi rasanya gak enak kalo isi tbc lagi yekan wkwk

Semoga udh pada ngerti gimana maksud ceritanya ya.

Kemarin ada yang nanya masalah hukuman seumur hidup itu. Awalnya aku ngira hukuman seumur hidup itu maksudnya adalah umur saat melakukan kejahatan, jadi si JK kan umurnya 18 tahun jadi 18tahun dipenjara. Tapi, setelah aku baca lagi ternyata hukuman seumur hidup itu hukuman sampai mati jadi salah presepsi akunya hehehe

Jadi kita anggap aja si JK di hukum 18 tahun penjara ya, kalau seumur hidup gak bisa bikin epilognya dong wkwkwkwk

Intinya disini, si JK, taetae, enchim sama Hoseok itu sakit ya..

Itu aja, jangan lupa reviewnya~

Thanks

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.04_**


	11. EPILOGUE

**My Psychopath**

 **SPECIAL CHAPTER: _Epilogue_**

.

 **Warning:** Paragraf yang dicetak miring berarti _flashback._

.

 _Kare_ _na semua orang berhak mendapatkan keadilannya._

.

 _20_ _tahun kemudian..._

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Tangannya merapikan simpul pada dasinya kemudian turun untuk mengancingkan jas hitam yang dipakainya.

Hari ini harus menjadi hari keberuntungannya, hari ini dia akan mencari keadilan. Hari ini dia akan membersihkan nama _Jeon Jungkook_.

Kakinya melangkah ringan keluar dari ruang gantinya dan berjalan menuju area _backstage_ untuk mempersiapkan penampilannya.

"Dokter Min."

Kepalanya menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ternyata _Kim Seokjin_. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri tepat didepan polisi itu.

"Ada apa seorang polisi datang ke tempat ini?" tanyanya bergurau

Seokjin tersenyum lebar walau masih jelas nampak raut kesedihan diwajahnya. Tangannya menepuk pundak Yoongi kemudian meremasnya pelan, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada Dokter itu.

"Kau pasti bisa, _Min_."

Bibirnya berdecak, "Jangan meragukan aku, _Kim_."

Seokjin mengangguk. Tangannya terulur lalu menarik Yoongi kedalam dekapannya. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada bahu Yoongi.

"Kau harapanku satu-satunya, _Min._ "

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Matanya sudah memanas dan mulai tergenang air mata. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Seokjin pelan.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, _Kim_."

ooOOoo

"Kau sudah siap?"

Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu mengangguk kecil pada staff yang berada disebelahnya. Yoongi harus bisa melakukan ini.

Kakinya melangkah naik ke atas panggung dengan pasti diiringi tepuk tangan dari para _audience_. Yoongi berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah panggung dan menatap lurus ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini.

Dihadapannya kini terdapat seribu _audience_ yang siap mendengarkan seminarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar dengan jantungnya yang berdebar semangat. Matanya menatap Seokjin yang duduk disalah satu kursi dan tersenyum kearahnya. Yoongi mengangguk kecil, _dia pasti bisa melakukan ini._

"Selamat pagi untuk _audience_ yang sudah hadir pada hari ini. Saya tidak mengira jika banyak yang bersemangat untuk menghadiri seminar saya kali ini."

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. Yoongi akhirnya bisa mewujudkan cita-cita ibunya untuk mengadakan seminar nasional terkait dengan profesinya.

Tangannya memencet _remot_ yang dipegangnya dan membuat slide yang terpampang di layar besar di belakangnya berganti.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Min Yoongi. Seorang _psikolo_ _g_ biasa yang ingin menyerukan apresiasinya kepada seluruh masyarakat, yaitu tentang ..."

 _Slide_ kembali berganti, " _... Keadilan untuk penderita penyakit psikis._ "

Nafasnya berhembus pelan saat suaranya mulai bergetar. _Slide_ kembali berganti dan menampilkan foto Jungkook. Semua _audience_ terkejut melihatnya, tentu saja. Semua orang mengenal Jungkook, _anak sakit yang psikopat._

Matanya memanas saat melihat reaksi _audience_ yang beberapa diantaranya terlihat mencibir dan menunjukkan raut tak suka. Hatinya terkoyak saat membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Jungkook yang melihat dan mendengar ini setiap saat.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Seperti yang kalian ketahui dia adalah seorang _Psikopat_. Dua tahun yang lalu dia terbebas dari penjara dan empat bulan yang lalu dia ditemukan _tewas bunuh diri._ "

Air matanya mulai mengaburkan pengelihatannya. Tidak, Yoongi tidak boleh menangis hari ini.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum. "Saya disini akan menceritakan bagaimana kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dibalik kasusnya dan bagaimana dia menjalani hidup setelah terbebas dari penjara."

 _Flashback_

 _2 tahun yang_ _lalu..._

 _Yoongi menghembuskan nafas gusar untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya menatap tubuh Taehyung yang terbaring di ranjang. Yoongi merasa de javu. Dulu ia juga sering melihat Taehyung berbaring di ranjang rumah sakitnya saat kecil._

 _Hari ini Taehyung kembali membuat keributan di kantornya. Dia tidak bisa menahan emosinya saat rekan kerjanya mulai membicarakan Jungkook yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari penjara._

 _Yoongi sangat tau bagaimana perasaan Taehyung. Sejak saat Jungkook divonis bersalah, Taehyung memang kembali menjadi lelaki yang tempramental. Saat dia marah, akan sulit untuk meredakan emosinya._

 _Tubuh Taehyung mulai bergerak kecil dan matanya mulai terbuka. Yoongi memasang senyuman diwajahnya. Setidaknya seseorang harus menenangkan perasaan Taehyung._

 _"Kau sudah bangun?"_

 _Taehyung mendengus begitu mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya, "Kau menyuntikku lagi, hyung?"_

 _Yoongi mengangguk, "Tidak ada cara lain untuk meredakan emosimu selain obat penenang, Kim. Mulailah belajar kendalikan emosimu."_

 _"Mereka yang mulai lebih dulu, hyung."_

 _Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Aku tau."_

 _Setelah Taehyung merasa lebih baik, Yoongi tiba-tiba diseret pergi ke kantornya untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu._

 _Ah- Taehyung adalah seorang Detektif saat ini. Kakaknya Namjoon sudah naik jabatan menjadi Kepala Kepolisian. Bukankah hari berlalu dengan cepat?_

 _Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa didalam ruangan Taehyung. Ruangannya cukup besar karena Taehyung sendiri adalah Detektif yang paling diandalkan saat ini, seperti orangtuanya dan kakaknya dulu._

 _Bibirnya mengukir senyuman saat melihat boneka kelinci milik Jungkook masih berada diatas meja kerja Taehyung, bahkan setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu._

 _"Kau masih menyimpannya, Kim."_

 _Taehyung menatap arah pandang Yoongi lalu tersenyum, "Tentu. Aku akan mengembalikan padanya saat dia sudah keluar nanti."_

 _Kini pandangan Yoongi teralih pada Taehyung. Lelaki ini benar-benar anak yang tangguh dan Yoongi bangga padanya._

 _"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena kau masih menunggu Jungkook."_

 _Taehyung hanya terkekeh kecil, "ah- aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu, hyung."_

 _"Kau sudah menemukan titik terangnya?"_

 _Ya. Selama delapan belas tahun ini mereka tidak hanya diam. Yoongi dan Taehyung berusaha mencari kebenaran dibalik kasus Jungkook dengan bantuan Namjoon dan Seokjin tentunya._

 _Walaupun mereka sering menemukan jalan buntu, namun semangat Taehyung membuat Yoongi tidak ingin menyerah. Yoongi harus mengetahui kebenarannya._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang aneh menurutku, hyung."_

 _Dahi Yoongi mengernyit bingung, "aneh?"_

 _Taehyung mengangguk lalu menunjukkan sebuah kertas pada Yoongi, cetakan pesan yang pernah dikirimkan Jimin ke Taehyung._

 _Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, dia sudah membaca ini sebanyak ratusan kali dan sekarang kenapa Taehyung menunjukkan ini lagi?_

 _"RR 10 11. Jimin bilang padaku saat itu, bahwa aku bisa menemukan pelakunya di RR 10 11. Jadi pelakunya bukan RR 10 11 tapi ada petunjuk pada kode itu."_

 _Yoongi mengangguk, "Jadi maksudmu jika kita tau apa itu RR 10 11 maka kita akan menemukan pelakunya."_

 _Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya karena pikiran Yoongi benar-benar sama dengannya. Ternyata Dokter ini bisa berpikir seperti detektif juga._

 _"Aku ingat Jungkook pernah mengatakan jika menurutnya RR itu adalah Red Rabbit."_

 _Tangan Taehyung menunjuk boneka Jungkook, "Dia bernama Red Rabbit."_

 _"Red.. Rabbit?" gumamnya pelan. Yoongi merasa pernah membaca kata itu sebelumnya._

 _Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu jika 10 11 mewakili huruf maka akan menjadi JK, kan?"_

 _Setelah melihat Yoongi mengangguk, Taehyung kembali melanjutkan. "Jika instingku benar maka ..."_

 _Tangannya terulur mengambil boneka Jungkook yang sudah usang dan menunjukkannya didepan Yoongi. "... pelakunya adalah HSJ."_

 _Yoongi menatap tulisan diperut boneka itu lamat-lamat. Lalu matanya menatap kearah Taehyung meminta penjelasan._

 _"Mudahnya, Jimin seperti mengatakan 'Kau bisa melihat pelakunya di boneka Jungkook.' Aku pikir begitu."_

 _"Lalu kau menemukannya?"_

 _Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, "Belum."_

 _"Aku sudah memeriksa semua nama dengan awalan H yang dekat dengan Jungkook namun itu sulit sekali." lanjutnya._

 _"Marganya berawalan H? Han? Hong?" Yoongi berusaha berpikir keras._

 _"Aku akan hubungi Namjoon hyung, dia ahli main tebak-tebakkan begini."_

 _Hari sudah cukup larut, namun mereka -Yoongi, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Seokjin- enggan untuk beristirahat. Mereka masing-masing mencari nama yang berkemungkinan menjadi pelaku._

 _"Atau Jungkook menulis nama pelakunya secara terbalik?"_

 _Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Namjoon yang tiba-tiba bicara dalam keheningan mereka._

 _"Maksudmu, hyung?"_

 _"Seperti Taehyung Kim."_

 _Pupil Taehyung melebar, benar juga. "Kalau begitu J? Jung? Jeon? Ji? Jun? Ah terlalu banyak marga dengan inisial J."_

 _"Tunggu dulu.."_

 _Namjoon menatap boneka Jungkook yang berada dalam genggamannya, "... HSJ? Hoseok Jung?"_

 _Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut bukan main. Pandangan mereka bertemu, jika benar apa dugaan mereka maka selama ini Hoseok adalah seorang psikopat._

 _Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan mencari profil Hoseok di rumah sakitku. Pasti tertera apa penyakitnya disana."_

 _"Aku akan mencari tau tentang masa lalu Hoseok hyung."_

 _"Aku akan mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Hoseok sekarang."_

 _Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Namjoon yang hanya terdiam. Ini pasti berat untuk Namjoon karena ia begitu percaya pada Hoseok._

 _Kepalanya mendongak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. "Hoseok juga temanku."_

 _Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku akan berusaha menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk kembali ke korea."_

 _Setelah sebulan lamanya mereka mencari tau, akhirnya mereka menemukan titik terang. Mereka berhasil menyusun puzzel dalam masalah ini dan Hoseok positif pelaku dibalik semuanya._

 _Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk bersenang-senang karena Jungkook akan pulang siang ini. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat Taehyung sudah bersiap sejak pagi-pagi sekali._

 _Yoongi dan Taehyung akan menjemput Jungkook sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menyiapkan makan malam mereka._

 _Bahkan saat satu-persatu narapidana keluar dari tempat yang selama ini mengurung mereka, Taehyung dengan semangat berada dibarisan depan._

 _Taehyung segera berlari begitu melihat figur Jungkook yang berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Tidak ada yang berubah, heh._

 _Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat dua orang yang paling disayanginya saling berpelukan dan berbagi kerinduan setelah delapanbelas tahun tidak bertemu._

 _Emosinya tiba-tiba meluap membuat matanya memanas. Jadi setelah ini Yoongi harus mengadili temannya kan? Bahkan dirinya masih tidak percaya jika Hoseok yang melakukan semuanya._

ooOOoo

 _Slide_ kembali berganti. Semua _audience_ terlihat mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita ini.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Saat itu saya pikir semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik untuk kehidupan Jungkook. Namun, dunia masih tidak berpihak padanya."

Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan, berharap seorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akan datang dan melihat ini.

Nafasnya berhembus pelan saat tidak menemukan figur yang dicarinya. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum dan _slide_ kembali berganti.

ooOOoo

 _Namjoon selalu berusaha menghubungi Hoseok namun tidak ada jawaban. Mereka hampir putus asa dan menyerah, namun Jungkook datang dan memberikan cara agar Hoseok segera datang ke korea._

 _"Jadikan aku sebagai umpannya."_

 _Semua menatap Jungkook tidak mengerti. "Jika aku yang menghubunginya, dia akan menjawabnya."_

 _Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mencobanya. Berhasil, Hoseok benar-benar menjawab telfon dari Jungkook._

 _"A-aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Jungkook mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Taehyung. Bahkan setelah delapanbelas tahun berlalu, Jungkook masih merasa takut._

 _Seminggu setelahnya Hoseok benar-benar kembali ke korea dengan alasan merindukan tanah kelahirannya. Dia mendatangi kantor Namjoon dan Taehyung bahkan berkunjung ke rumah sakit Yoongi tanpa beban apapun._

 _Yoongi marah pada Hoseok namun tidak bisa membenci lelaki itu karena bagaimanapun Hoseok tetaplah temannya._

 _Mereka berencana untuk mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Hoseok sekaligus menanyakan kebenarannya._

 _Awalnya pesta yang hanya dihadiri mereka berenam itu berjalan lancar, namun saat ditengah acara Namjoon menginterupsi mereka._

 _"Hoseok-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."_

 _Mereka tau bahwa itu tandanya interogasi akan segera dimulai. Itu terjadi begitu cepat bahkan Yoongi tidak dapat melihat apapun dengan jelas selain darah._

 _Saat Namjoon mengatakan, "Apakah kau dibalik semuanya?" Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan pisau dalam saku celananya dan menusuk perut Namjoon._

 _Mereka menjerit terkejut. Pesta itu tiba-tiba menjadi berantakan. Hoseok mendorong tubuh Namjoon hingga terbentur tembok._

 _Tanganya mencekik leher Namjoon kuat dan dengan senyum polosnya dia mulai menorehkan pisau kecil kesayangannya dipipi kanan temannya. Darah segar mulai menetes yang membuatnya terkikik senang. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat darah sebanyak ini._

 _"T-tolong.. lepaskan aku"_

 _"Ho-hoseok.."_

 _Dia menggeleng pelan mendengar permintaan temannya. Lalu senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya dengan tangan yang menorehkan satu sayatan lagi dipipi kiri namja didepannya._

 _Taehyung berteriak dan menarik Hoseok agar berhenti menyakiti kakaknya. Namun pisau itu justru melayang dan menusuk dada Taehyung._

 _"Tidak. Taehyung."_

 _Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Jungkook tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi._

 _Yoongi hanya mematung tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan saat Hoseok menusuk Seokjin yang menghalanginya, Yoongi tetap terdiam._

 _Bahkan saat Hoseok menusuk-nusuk tubuh Namjoon hingga temannya tidak bernafas lagi, Yoongi tetap terdiam._

 _Bahkan saat polisi datang menangkap Hoseok dan mengevakuasi mereka, Yoongi tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hatinya terlalu terluka melihat semua yang terjadi didepan matanya._

 _Taehyung hanya diam selama seminggu ini. Mereka semua tau Taehyung pasti sangat terluka. Kakaknya terbunuh didepan matanya._

 _Sementara Yoongi berkali-kali mendatangi kantor polisi untuk mengajukan surat agar Hoseok tidak dihukum penjara melainkan mengikuti rehabilitasi, karena baginya Hoseok lebih membutuhkan rehabilitasi dibandingkan dikurung dalam sel tahanan._

 _Tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Tidak, satupun. Namun Yoongi tetap berusaha. Walaupun Hoseok telah divonis 20 tahun dipenjara, Yoongi tetap berusaha._

.

.

 _Setelah semuanya berlalu dan tahun berganti Yoongi pikir mereka akan baik-baik saja. Taehyung menjalani hidupnya bersama Jungkook dan Seokjin tetap pada pekerjaannya._

 _Namun saat Jungkook mendatangi rumah sakitnya, Yoongi tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Yoongi hanya menatap Jungkook dalam diam._

 _"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, hyung."_

 _"Katakanlah, Jeon."_

 _"Apakah orang sepertiku tidak pantas untuk hidup?"_

 _Dahinya mengernyit. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak dan mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk berhenti bicara hal semacam itu, namun Yoongi menahan dirinya._

 _"Kenapa kau bicara begitu, Jeon?"_

 _Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. Yoongi panik melihat keadaan adiknya. Tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Jungkook._

 _"Setiap aku pergi kemanapun, orang-orang akan memandangku buruk dan mencibirku. Bahkan aku sudah berada dalam jeruji besi selama delapanbelas tahun hidupku. Tidakkah mereka bisa memaafkanku? Kenapa orang-orang bersikap seperti ini."_

 _Yoongi mendekap Jungkook erat. Airmatanya menetes begitu saja. Yoongi tidak menyangka jika Jungkook menahannya selama setahun ini._

 _"Aku juga kehilangan keluargaku karena ini. Mereka bahkan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa mereka bersikap seolah hidupku sangat buruk."_

 _Isakan Jungkook semakin keras memenuhi ruangan Yoongi. Pelukannya semakin erat. Yoongi tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya selain mendekap erat tubuh adiknya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Kook. Seharusnya aku menjagamu dengan baik. Seharusnya aku mengetahui ini sejak awal dan melindungimu. Maafkan aku."_

 _Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi. Setiap isakan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook membuat hati Yoongi terkoyak sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Yoongi melihat Jungkook serapuh ini._

 _"Bahkan Taehyung.. Aku mendengar dari atasannya jika Taehyung masih berhubungan denganku jabatannya akan diturunkan karena dianggap bersekutu dengan mantan narapidana."_

 _Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, mencoba menahan isakannya. Kepala Jungkook terangkat memandang Yoongi dengan mata sembabnya._

 _"Bukankah aku sangat menyusahkan, hyung? Mimpi Taehyung adalah menjadi seorang detektif dan aku datang menjadi penghancur mimpinya."_

 _Yoongi menggeleng keras, "Bukan begitu, kook. Kau hadir bukan menjadi penghancurnya."_

 _"Semua orang yang mengenal Taehyung bahkan ikut mencibirnya karena dia memiliki hubungan denganku. Aku tau, Taehyung hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja didepanku. Tapi saat aku terlelap dia akan menangis dalam diam."_

 _Suara Jungkook benar-benar parau, "Aku bahkan jauh lebih terluka saat melihatnya seperti itu, hyung."_

 _"Kenapa dunia tidak pernah berpihak padaku."_

 _Yoongi bahkan tidak tau harus mengatakan apa untuk menenangkan Jungkook. Dunia memang terlalu jahat untuk anak seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung. Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan air mata yang masih mengalir._

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kook-ah." ucapnya parau_

 _Jungkook mengerang, "Bahkan sampai aku mati pun mereka tidak akan berhenti untuk menjadikanku sebagai objek cibiran. Mereka menyudutkanku hingga rasanya sangat menyakitkan bahkan hanya untuk bernafas."_

 _Yoongi kembali mendekap Jungkook erat, berharap hari berganti dan semuanya akan berlalu. Yoongi berharap akan ada hari baik untuk mereka._

ooOOoo

Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang basah. Pandangannya kembali pada _audience_ , beberapa dari mereka terlihat berkaca-kaca bahkan menangis.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Beberapa bulan setelahnya saya tidak mendengar kabar darinya. Terakhir yang saya ketahui, Jungkook pergi berlibur bersama kekasihnya."

Bibirnya sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya. "Namun empat bulan yang lalu.. Seseorang menghubungiku.. Dia mengatakan.."

Yoongi menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Air matanya mengalir deras dan hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

Lengannya yang tertutupi jas digunakan untuk menghapus air matanya karena Yoongi harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Orang itu mengatakan padaku.. Jungkook.. satu-satunya harta berharga yang aku miliki.."

Nafasnya berhembus kasar, "... tewas bunuh diri."

Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat saat kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Jungkook. Airmatanya kembali menetes, Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku berdiri disini untuk menyadarkan semua orang bahwa menghukum penderita penyakit psikis hanya akan menyiksa mereka. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah perhatian dan kasih sayang lebih dari orang terdekatnya."

"Tapi bagaimanapun dia sudah membunuh banyak orang."

Yoongi menatap pada _audience_ yang menyela ucapannya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil dan pandangannya mengedar kepada orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak terhanyut dalam ceritanya.

"Kalau seperti itu pemikiran anda.. berarti kita semua seharusnya mendapat hukuman."

Para _audience_ terlihat bingung dan mulai berbisik tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yoongi.

"Jika setiap orang yang membunuh seharusnya dihukum, bukankah kita semua juga termasuk didalamnya?"

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang menyela ucapannya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dia akan mendapatkan keadilan.

 _Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah, Hoseok-ah, Jimin-ah. Aku akan buat keadilan demi kalian._

Mata sembabnya menatap pasti, "Apa kalian pernah berpikir jika ucapan dan tindakan kalian bisa membunuh seseorang?"

 _Audience_ nya terlihat terkejut. "Kalian tau mengapa Jungkook bunuh diri? Itu karena cibiran yang selalu diterimanya dari orang-orang sekitar. Bukankah orang-orang itu secara tidak langsung membunuh Jungkook. Jika kita berbicara keadilan dengan cara seperti itu, mari tangkap siapapun yang mencibir orang lain."

Beberapa diantaranya terlihat mengangguk setuju walaupun sisanya masih terlihat acuh.

"Seorang penderita penyakit fisik mendapat perlakuan spesial dalam hukum mengapa tidak untuk penderita penyakit psikis?"

"Jika penyakit fisik bisa disembuhkan dengan obat dan operasi namun tidak untuk psikis. Bukankah itu menandakan kita harus lebih memberikan perhatian pada penderita penyakit psikis?"

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru aula, "Mari berikan keadilan untuk penderita penyakit psikis dan buat dunia menjadi lebih baik untuk mereka."

Tepuk tangan dari para _audience_ menutup akhir dari presentasinya. Kini semua orang yang berada disana diberikan selembar kertas dan diminta untuk mengisi setuju atau tidaknya mereka tentang ' _Keadilan untuk penderita penyakit psikis'_ dan menuliskan beberapa kata sebagai alasan.

Yoongi menangkupkan tangannya dan melihat satu-persatu _audienc_ _e_ maju dan memasukkan kertas mereka. Jantungnya berdebar was-was. Setidaknya 600 orang harus mengatakan setuju dan pemerintah berjanji untuk membuatkan undang-undang khusus.

Yoongi menoleh saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dan mendapatkan wajah Seokjin yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Tangan Seokjin melingkari pundaknya, "Kerja yang bagus, _Min._ "

Yoongi tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya. "Tadi aku melihat Taehyung datang."

Kepalanya menoleh memandang Seokjin, "Tapi hanya sebentar setelah itu dia pergi." imbuh polisi itu

Nafasnya berhembus pelan lalu kembali menatap lurus, "Setidaknya dia datang."

ooOOoo

Matanya memandang hamparan laut didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Hoodie hitam dan celana hitam membaluti tubuhnya. Bahkan tudung hoodienya dinaikkan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, _JK._ "

Suara seraknya kembali menyapa dunia setelah empat bulan dipendamnya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena airmata.

"Kau tau. aku selalu mencintaimu, _Jeon Jungkook_."

Airmata mulai mengalir disudut pipinya. Kata-kata terakhir Jungkook padanya kembali terngiang.

 _"Taehyung-ah kau tau. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Lebih dari apapun. Aku akan bahagia selama kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan tersenyum selama kau tersenyum dan aku akan jauh lebih terluka saat melihatmu terpuruk. Tolong pastikan dirimu selalu baik-baik saja, oke? Aku selalu bangga padamu."_

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Seperti Yoongi _hyun_ _g,_ aku juga akan membuatmu bangga, sayang. Aku akan menjadi detektif yang akan menguak kebenaran sesungguhnya. Aku akan membuatmu bangga disurga. Tolong jaga orangtuaku sampai aku bisa menemuimu kembali."

Taehyung tau karena tidak selamanya kisah cinta itu akan berakhir bahagia. Tidak selamanya kisah cinta akan berakhir pada pernikahan dan bersama sampai hari tua.

Karena Taehyung tau Tuhan akan memberikan kisah yang manis untuk mereka kelak saat mereka bertemu kembali.

ooOOoo

Hari ini tepat di tanggal Satu September, pemerintah mengumumkan pembentukan undang undang baru.

Sebagaimana isinya adalah memberikan perhatian dan perawatan lebih untuk penderita penyakit psikis serta hukuman penjara diganti menjadi rehabilitasi bagi para narapidana yang memiliki riwayat penyakit demikian.

Yoongi tersenyum senang menyambut Hoseok yang dibawa ke rumah sakitnya. Dia sengaja menyiapkan ruangan yang sama seperti saat Hoseok tempati dulu.

Kini Rumah Sakitnya menjadi lebih besar, setelah mendapat beberapa donatur yang membantu dalam fasilitas dan pembangunan Rumah Sakit. Banyak orang juga yang berdatangan untuk membantu perawat menghibur dan menjaga beberapa pasien.

Yoongi menatap papan besar didepannya yang tertempel kertas-kertas dari hasil suara dalam seminarnya. 930 dari 1000 orang menyetujui pendapatnya dan alasan mereka yang beragam serta menyentuh membuat Yoongi ingin selalu mengabadikannya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat melihat Taehyung yang berjalan mendekatinya. Taehyung memeluknya erat.

"Ayo pergi makan, _hyung_. Seokjin _hyung_ sudah menunggu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan mereka mulai berjalan beriringan dengan tawa Yoongi yang menyelimuti karena tingkah konyol Taehyung.

ooOOoo

 ** _Setuju - Tuhan saja akan memaafkanmu seberapa besarpun dosamu._**

 ** _Setuju - Jungkook pasti menjadi malaikat di surga._**

 ** _Setuju - Aku harap suaraku ini akan mengubah dunia menjadi lebih baik_**

 ** _Setuju - Semua orang harus menyetujui ini dan mari ciptakan dunia yang lebih baik._**

 ** _Setuju - Aku yakin Jungkook akan bangga padamu, Dokter Min_**

 ** _Setuju - Terimakasih karena telah terlahir ke dunia, Dokter Min._**

 ** _Setuju - Jungkook-ah, aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikanmu kehidupan yang baik kelak._**

 ** _Setuju - Jungkook-ah, saat kita bertemu nanti aku ingin menjadi temanmu._**

 ** _Setuju - Karena semua orang berhak mendapatkan keadilan_**

...,

 ** _Setuju - Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook._**

 _'Bukankah dunia akan terasa lebih indah jika kita terbiasa memaafkan dan tidak mencibir? Mari buat dunia menjadi lebih baik.'_

.

.

.

 ** _Fin._**

.

.

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.05_**


	12. Thanks To

**My Psychopath**

 ** _Thanks To_**

.

 _Hai~ Aii-nim disini._

 _First of all aku terimakasih banget untuk semua Readers yang udah berniat baca ff laknatku._

 _Awalnya emang ragu bikin ff berbau psikopat gini, dan aku ngerasa akhir"nya ff ini agak menyimpang dari yang aku pengen sebelumnya._

 _Sebenernya di awal" banget aku emang pengen bikin JK jadi psikonya terus saking sakitnya dia bunuh Namjoon juga, tapi entah kenapa jadi meleset ke mas Hoseok yang gak salah apa". Da Hell, otakku emang kadang suka labil._

 _Pengennya juga aku bikin lebih banyak konfliknya dan bikin chapter yang lebih panjang but da hell again, otakku gak seencer itu T.T dan akhirnya malah jadi bulukkan dan alur kecepetan T.T_

 _Untuk epilognya juga awalnya aku pengen bikin happy ending cuma tiba-tiba berubah setelah dengar lagu Young Forever. Gak ada hubungannya sih, gaktau juga kenapa otakku jadinya mikir jauh kesana dan hasilnya sad wkwkwk_

 _Oke lupakan aja, jugaan udah tamat yekan wkwkwk_

 _Aku cuma berharap gak ada yang kecewa sama akhirnya. Ehe._

 _Terus aku mau berterimakasih buat **Nita** , **Ummi** dan adik kesayanganku **Iqoh** yang selalu dukung aku gimanapun diriku ini T.T_

 _Kedua, aku mau berterimakasih buat reader pertamaku yang selalu kasi review kocaknya, **MeikiToka** kesayangan_ _dan buat **terkenyodhhh** yang reviewnya selalu bikin berdebar /eaa/ btw aku nunggu kelanjutan ff kalian berdua_ _/mampus/_

 _Ketiga, terimakasih banyak buat readers setia yang review dari awal sampe end. Setia banget yekan XD_

 _ **SwaggxrBang, Kimswifeuth, CaratARMYmonbebe, Kyunie, Vin97, Ly379, dianaindriani, imaydiianna, SparkyuELF137, Cho KyuNa (Guest)** **, lalice26.**_

 _Terimakasih juga buat semua readers yang agak kelewatan ngikutin, yang pernah baca dan yang udah bela-belain baca marathon /I feel you/ wkwkwk_

 ** _bjkghj, chimiesry, kaisooexo, reepetra, starmoonchild, Jeondeui, vkookmy, Si We Ka (Guest), Red Parfait, NaluTachi, rmaya27, Vi-kun, dianaindriani04, nueljyp, julianajeon97, Betelguese, vkooknokookv, khrisnasychi-chi, eunike kabod, hyana (Guest),_** ** _AqueousXback, YOONMINshippers, Guest._**

 _Fyuhh~ semoga gak ada nama yang ketinggalan dan gak ada yang salah ketik ya._

 _Pokoknya review kalian sukses buat aku senyum-senyum dan semakin semangat bikin next chapternya sampai akhirnya end_ _bahkan rela begadangin chap side story yang panjangnya ngalahin tol wkwk_

 _FF ini gak banyak moment Taekook nya bahkan cuma ada di beberapa chapter tapi aku bersyukur karena ada yang baca juga hehe_

 _Terimakasih sudah fav, follow dan review cerita ini. Akhirnya nembus 100reviews and I feel so grateful._

 _Thank you so much, you made my day~ lopeu lopeu~_

 _That's all, gak penting banget sebenernya._

 _But, ini ff pertamaku yang akhirnya bisa Tamat tanpa kendala kayak ff yang satu lagi /sigh/_

 _Sampai jumpa di ff_ _selanjutnya_ _ya~_

 _Love to you~_

 ** _Aii-nim_**

 ** _2017.07.0_** **5**


End file.
